


A Warrior’s Heart

by MotherOfAllNerds



Category: Star Trek DS9, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Interspecies Relationships, Klingon Empire post Dominion War, Klingon Virgin, Klingon sexuality vs. Human sexuality, Klingon/Human Relationship, Knocking on the forth wall, Rom/Com with plenty of actiion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfAllNerds/pseuds/MotherOfAllNerds
Summary: Alexander son of Worf has served 9 years in the Klingon Defense Force. It has been seven years since the end of the Dominion War. Alexander has finally began to feel more Klingon than Human, finding his somewhat inglorious place in the Empire. A chance encounter with a female Starfleet officer forces him to face the values both his cultures; as well as implications of his hybrid nature, both good and bad.





	1. Chapter 1

The IKS Ya’vang slowed to impulse along the outskirts of Breen territory, aligning its course to the USS Intrepid. The helmsman grumbled in response to the Federation ship coming within visual distance.

“Do you have something to say Commander Ch’targh?” the captain asked.

“No Captain.” he pushed out.

“Out with it!” Captain Tork growled lowly, “If you have a problem with this, I would hear it now.”

Ch’targh frowned, “What is the point of this? We don’t need them here.”

“The Federation are our allies. It is my understanding that this officer exchange program of theirs is meant to further mutual understanding and foster cooperation.” the captain said with an edge of sarcasm. 

“Pbst...” Ch’targh sputtered with disdain.

“My sentiments exactly.”, the captain said, causing the bridge crew to chuckle. “They are sending us an engineering team though. They will not be underfoot, and can be assigned to duties less befitting a warrior. These Humans are clever, we will let them improve our ship if they want.”

“They are Humans then?” Ch’targh asked, glancing at their weapons officer who seemed to not notice the conversation going on a few feet behind him.

“I am told that one is. Lt. Tolkien is the engineer. The other is a Ferengi, if all things, and a command officer.”

“A Ferengi?” Ch’targh sputtered. “Is the crew expected to take commands from a Ferengi p’taQ?”

“No...” the captain grinned, “at least the Federation is not so naive to expect that. The Ferengi, Lt. Nog, is assigned to supervise the Human and act as a liaison to Starfleet.”

Ch’targh shook his head. “A Human and their Ferengi supervisor being transferred to serve on a ship of the Empire...it sounds like the beginning of a joke.”

“Captain,” the communications officer said, interrupting the derisive laughter, “they have transported onboard. The bekk in Transporter Room 2 says there is a problem.”

“Patch him through.” Captain Tork ordered impatiently. “What is it bekk?”

“Captain I was told that we were expecting a Human officer and a Ferengi Officer...I think there has been a mistake.”

“Well, is it a Ferengi?” the captain asked testily.

“Yes, but...”, the bekk began.

“Then send them up to the bridge!” he barked, “What is so hard to understand! Captain out.” he fumed. “Commander Ch’targh, most of the crew has not seen a Ferengi in the flesh, let alone a Human. I will not have my time wasted with this. Have someone assigned to them.”

“It sounds like a good assignment for you, Lt.” Ch’Targh said to their weapons officer. “You were raised in the Federation. You will know how to keep them out of the way.”

The officer nodded in acknowledgment of the order. “Yes, Commander.” he said, though he bristled visibly as he turned back to his station.

***************************************

Lt. Tolkien and Lt. Nog stood waiting in the transporter room as the operator hastily commed the bridge. As soon as they had materialized they had been met with the gaping face of the bekk.

/Here we go./ Lt. Nog said lowly to his Starfleet counterpart.

/Don’t mind them, Lieutenant. You have earned this assignment, just like me./ Lt. Tolkien said. /They will hardly object when they see your service record./ she whispered back.

Nog pursed his lips. He watched the surreptitious glances the Klingon sent their way. /I don’t think he has ever seen a Ferengi,/ he said before he noticed the bekk looking at Lt. Tolkien with equal suspicion. /...or a Human./

/Well, if they don’t know what to expect, then we should let them know what we expect./ she smiled sardonically. /Maybe we should do the unexpected, and keep them on their toes?/

Nog nodded, then walked up confidently to the bekk. /What is the delay? Are we to begin our duties immediately, or are we to report to your captain?/ he interrupted testily.

The bekk paused for a moment as a scowl screwed up his face. “The Captain has ordered you to the bridge.”he said. Then his eyes drifted to the female Lieutenant and the same look of confusion overtook his face as he seemed to examine her.

She took a few graceful steps forward to stand next to Lt. Nog. She looked at the bekk directly in the eyes, and he again began to gape at her. /Are we to go ahead by ourselves, or are we to wait to be escorted?/

The bekk paused a few beats too long as jaw dropped, as if in confusion that she was speaking directly to him. His glanced over her face again before he answered. “The Captain did not specify.”

/I would think that you are expected to remain at your post. We can find our own way./ she said wryly, before she turned to Nog.  
/The ship’s specifications were sent to me beforehand. I can get us there, Lieutenant./ she said as she ignored the bekk and clipped a device over her ear, tapping it lightly.  
/This will allow me to project our destination, and it is connected to my tricorder./ /Lieutenant, may I take preliminary readings as we go? It may be useful to be ahead of the game before we reach the bridge./

Nog smiled at her demeanor and nodded. /Proceed, Lieutenant./ he grinned a bit.

/Just follow the green line projected on the floor./ she smiled as they entered the corridor, ignoring the still confused bekk.

Nog observed the looks they were garnering from the Klingons they passed, and began to frown.

/Shit./ he said lowly as another Klingon passed by them. Each and every one of them first shot him a glare. That did not concern him much, as he had anticipated their disdain due to his species. What he found troubling was the double-take each of them did when they noticed his comrade. They were obviously looking her over from head to toe with marked interest that went beyond mere curiosity.

/It is best to just ignore xenophobia, Lieutenant. They will either get over it, or prove themselves not worthy of our attention./ she half mumbled, concentrating on her tricorder and occasionally glancing up to take note of their direction.

/It is not that Lt./ he said with an uncomfortable look on his face as they paused near the turbo lift leading to the bridge. /I don’t think they have ever seen a woman, much less a Human./

/I noticed Lt./ She raised her brow wryly. /That is not my problem, it is theirs./ she shrugged. She raised her eyes to a Klingon who was staring at them as he waited for the lift. He stood between them and the door, as he looked at them both dumbly.

/Excuse me,/ she said calmly, though she walked slightly into his space. To their surprise, the Klingon took a slight step back, but he was still in their way. She blinked a bit and suppressed a smile.  
/We are getting on the lift. May we get by, or are you getting on too?/ she said with a pointed look. The warrior’s eyes widened, then he scowled a bit and moved out of their way, crossing his arms with a look of disdain on his face. /Thank you./ she smiled as they passed.

Lt. Tolkien held it together until the lift doors closed then laughed. /Maybe they think we have cooties?/ she grinned, causing Nog to laugh along.

/Maybe./ he said as they waited to reach the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

“The bekk in transporter room 2 commed again. The Starfleet officers are onboard and heading to the bridge,” Lt. N’garen said.

The captain nodded, and ordered the helmsman to alter their course back to their patrol route. He kept his focus on the main view screen as he heard the turbo lift open. From the shift in the bridge crew to an atmosphere of further discontent, he surmised that their Starfleet transfers had entered his bridge.

“Step forward and present your orders.” he grumbled, tightening the grip on his armrest in annoyance.

He sniffed a slight laugh when the Ferengi came to stand in front of him. From his seat he could look at the diminutive alien at eye level.

/Our orders, Captain./ Nog said with calm confidence he had learned in his service to Starfleet.

Tork nodded wryly as he took the PADD. “Your names.”

/Lt. Nog, reporting for duty sir./ he said, straightening his stance by way of salute.

/Lt. A.E.G. Tolkien, reporting for duty sir./ she said, the feminine lilt of her voice turning his attention away from the PADD.

“What is the meaning of this?” He growled as he rose from his seat. “Starfleet knows better than to send one of your kind onto a Klingon Bird of Prey.” To the surprise of both Nog and Astrid, the captain wheeled around to glower directly at Astrid.

/Captain,/ Nog interceded, stepping slightly between them without hesitation, /Starfleet must have been unaware of this stipulation. They would have assumed that there would be no objection as there are females on your crew as well./

“What?” the captain growled. “That is not it. Explain yourself. Why would you accept this assignment? What are your real objectives?” he nearly yelled in her face.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock momentarily before she clenched her jaw, flaring her nostrils, and narrowing her eyes. /I am here to offer my engineering expertise to the service of your ship. Nothing more. As to why my superiors chose me for this assignment, I can only imagine it was for the same reasons. Other than that, I am not in the habit of questioning my superiors’ orders./ she finished coolly.

The captain stared her down with heightening aggression. “Contact their ship. Now!” he barked.

“Captain, may I speak?” the weapons officer asked.

“What is it , Lieutenant?” he grumbled, still glaring at Astrid.

“I think there is a misunderstanding.” he began. “I don’t think she is Orion. I have seen humans with red hair before. She looks like a woman.”

/Is that what this is about?/ she asked, picking up the words “Orion” and “woman” in the Klingon exchange.  
/Of course I am a woman./ she said evenly. /My red hair not withstanding, your first clue would have been my lack of green skin. I am not a hybrid either, before you ask. I am entirely a Human woman./

“A ‘woman’?” the first officer questioned.

“A ‘woman’ Is the Terran term for a female Human as opposed to a ‘man’, a male Human.” Lt. Rozhenko explain.

/I would not mistake any of you for a man./ she let slip, though the comment went over the heads of most of them.

/Lt. Tolkien, stand down./ Lt. Nog ordered, noticing her tense posture and clenched fists. Her entire affect spoke for her anger, from her flared nostrils, to her hard jaw. Her fiery hair only accentuated the effect.

Green eyes not withstanding, the weapons officer had seen enough of his fair share of pissed off Humans not to mistake this woman for a liberated Orion slave girl. 

/If you still object to our presence Captain,/ Nog spoke up again, stepping even further between the captain and Astrid. /I will contact the Intrepid myself. I am certain that they will oblige./ he smiled firmly.  
/But in the mean time, I am sure Lt. Tolkien would be willing to share her initial findings./

“What initial findings?” he asked, lightening his aggressive stance slightly.  
“When could you have found the time to do that?”

/I was scanning the ship on my way up from the transporter room./ she said calmly.

He sniffed. “What could you have found out with just your tricorder?” he narrowed his eyes dismissively.

/Based off the specs I was given, I found a significant variance in the power flow in several key systems./

“How much of a variance?” the captain asked with more curiosity.

/0.0008%/ she answered.

“Hrmph,” he huffed, “I would hardly call that significant.”

/I understand that a 0.0008% variance would be deemed insignificant by KDF standards, but not by a Starfleet trained engineer./ she said, then looked at him more seriously.  
/And there is a reason for that. Federation ships are more precisely tuned in the first place, compared to your average Bird of Prey.  
There are advantages and disadvantages to both ways of doing things. A Starfleet ship requires more specialized knowledge of the systems, and therefore more personnel. Whereas the stations on this ship are set up more intuitively.  
Which is good if you have one too many 12-year-old bekks around to man your ship./

The Captain was visibly taken off guard at her humor, and bit back a smile. Lt. Nog fought back a laugh, covering it with a cough.

Captain Tork gave her a pointed look as he sat back in his chair. “What have you found?”

/The power variance could be due to normal wear and tear from to warp field fluctuations that would be resolved during a routine warp core realignment. But the systems I have found to be effected point to something else./ she paused, visibly enthusiastic about what she had found, as her anger completely dissolved.  
/It would make more sense if I showed you./ she smiled a bit.  
/I have a type of virtual projector built into the earbud I am wearing./ she said as she pushed her hair back behind her more prominent Human ear, and combed her hair back with her fingers. She slipped down a slim speaker arm and lense, reminiscent of what a Dominion captain would wear.  
/I have modified my tricorder to process the feed./  
/And these/, she said pulling out a circular disc the size and shape of several Doboe chips stacked together. /will allow me to interface directly with your systems. I would have to calibrate the stations on the bridge to receive and send information into a language I can understand first, if I may Captain./

He nodded, now flat out curious as to what she would do.

She responded with a very Human smile before she walked towards the helm.  
/Excuse me./ she said rather softly to Commander Ch’targh. Her tone and uniquely Human steady, graceful movements were enough to get him to react, and move back a step to get a better view as she took over his station.

Her eyes concentrated on the display as she lightly moves her fingers over the controls. She touched her receiver disc to engage the mag locks before she moved to the next station.

The crew remained relatively silent as she moved about the bridge, watching her in slight fascination of her alien demeanor. The weapons officer gave up his chair to her without having to be asked.

Nog smiled as he looked on. He wondered if it was a purposeful decision on the part of the Starfleet officer in charge of the exchange program, to send the most beautiful candidate they could find to foster more cooperation from the Klingons during their tour of duty. He knew enough of Human cleverness to suspect that it was at least a factor, if not the primary one, despite Starfleet’s high minded propaganda.

The weapons officer stood to the side, doing a good job of focusing his attention on how she recalibrated the controls to her devise, ignoring her curves as she perched in his chair and seemly caressed the controls.

/You have to kind of mash that button./ he said when she touched to button too lightly. She pressed the button more firmly with two fingers, still to no avail.  
/You are using too much finesse. You really just have to mash it./

She glanced up at him, instantly noticing the difference in his tone and demeanor, which was not so brash as the other Klingons. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs, gesturing for him to give it a go.

He grimaced awkwardly before he leaned over and punched the button with his thumb. He glanced down at her face, noticing the delicate turn of her chin and cheek. He stood abruptly when he saw her observing him out of the corner of her eye.

/That button will be near the top of my to do list if I end up staying./ she said more to herself as she stood and slid sideways past the officer to head to the Captain’s chair. She lightly touched the side of the earpiece and a virtual monitor and keyboard appeared, floating in the air just in front of her.

The Captain blinked slightly in surprise, then leaned forward as she expanded the size of the screen with a odd wave of her hands. A 3-dimensional holographic representation of the ship in cross-section hung in the air, surrounded by various graphs and datasets.

/The power fluctuations seem to be isolated to systems on the ship that rely on hydraulics, rather than circuitry components only. Meaning your water and waste reclamators, for example./

“Is that it?” the Captain asked, now unimpressed by the answer, despite the dramatic lead up.

/No, though clean water and adequate waste disposal are critical on a starship. Unless you are a fan of dysentery and your toilets backing up./ she said calmly.  
/I suspect the problem does’t lie in the power conduits themselves, or you would be seeing more sporadic system-wide failures. It is more likely a design flaw or installation error in whatever type of adapter that is used to connect the power conduits to the hydraulic systems./  
/The real issue is if you use the same adapters for say, the hydraulic systems in your torpedo loading array. You may be in a battle and have a major weapons failure, or your turbolifts may fail during a similarly inconvenient time./  
She began to look through the parts descriptions for the effected systems and compared them to the parts from the at-risk systems. She sighed as she brought up diagrams of two suspect parts.

“And you figured this out from a 0.0008% power drop in the time it took you to walk from the transporter room to the bridge?” Captain Tork leaned back in his chair, looking at her with curiosity.

/I was given the specs and diagrams of the ship after I left DS9. That gave me an idea of possible hotspots before I came onboard./  
/I just made some logical deductions based upon my scans and the data from your computer once I was onboard./

/We sent the specs off three days ago./ Commander Ch’targh said, looking at her dubiously.

/Yes, that is when I got them./ she answered as she looked up at him, leaving him incredulous.

/Captain,/ Lt. Nog interjected, /I believe that is all Lt. Tolkien has found out so far. Is that right, Lieutenant?/

/Yes, it is at least enough for the engineering and maintenance crews to go on, for the time being.  
It would have to be an installation, design, or manufacturing error. There isn’t anything else it could be, but a visual inspection must be done on each adapter./

Nog addressed the Captain again. /So either she can do the repairs, or, if you chose to kick us off your ship, your crews can make the repairs. If it is to be the latter, I respectfully request to be allowed to contact the Intrepid before they get further away./

The Captain momentarily glared at the Ferengi Officer, though he had to admire his effrontary.  
“You can stay.” he said begrudgenly.  
“Though I do not know where we will put you now.”he said glancing at the young woman.  
“We originally had you quartered together.”

/We can still quarter together, Captain./ she shrugged as she switched off the monitor and flipped up the audio-visual arm.  
/There’s a door on the fresher, right?/ she confirmed from the nod the captain gave her.  
/I don’t mind if Lt.Nog doesn’t./ she said as she gazed calmly at the captain, before she gave Nog a sideways glance.

Nog gave her an incredulous look, equal to the captain, but covered it with an equally nonchalant affect.  
/I have no complaints./ he said, sucking in a grin.

The Captain glanced between both of the infuriating Starfleet officers.  
“You are both dismissed for now. Grab your gear and find your quarters. Report for duty in engineering after mid meal. Lt. Rozhenko will escort you. Dismissed.”

Nog and Astrid waited for the officer to lead them out. Nog reached out to receive his PADD back from the captain.

“I will return this to you after you go on duty. I will be thoroughly reviewing both service records before you get it back.” the Captain said.

Nog nodded slightly and turned on his heel. Astrid paused before entering the lift and raised her hand.  
/Return to base./ she said, causing the discs to unlock and whiz deftly around the crew before landing in her open palm. She walked onto the turbo lift without a second glance at the dumbfounded bridge crew. 

Nog gave her a wide grin as the doors closed.  
/ I bet they weren’t expecting that either, Lieutenant./

She shrugged before they exited the lift, walking behind their silent escort as the Lieutenant led them to the cargo bay.

Lt. Rozhenko began to pick up one of the Starfleet issue footlockers.

/Please just stack it on the other one, Lieutenant./ Astrid requested.

He did as she asked, but wondered how she planned to move the much heavier load. The anti-gravity carts were all in use.  
She popped open the lid of the top footlocker and pulled out a thick, 16 cm. wide disc with a handle on it. She lined the handle perpendicular to the center of the lower footlocker and turned the handle parallel, clicking it into place. 

/Is that an anti-grav unit fitted with a field genarator?/ the Klingon officer asked.

/ Yes, they are now standard issue gear for engineering personnel./ she looked at him, assessing him.

/But you designed it?/ he guessed.

/Yes, it was my Sophomore engineering project at the Academy./ she answered.

/And your other tools?/ he asked.

/Other engineering projects from the Academy./ she said.

He nodded, /I will show you to your quarters./

She smiled and nodded back before she and Nog followed him out. 

/Well, at least one of them isn’t rude./ Nog grumbled after the doors to their quarters closed behind Lt. Rozhenko.  
/Astrid, you didn’t need to accept being quartered with me. I could have insisted on being assigned general quarters in the barracks./

Astrid gave him a withering look. /Do you really think you would get a moment’s peace? Nog, I trust you. We are friends, right? And it’s like I said, I don’t mind if you don’t./ she said.  
/Do you mind? I should have asked before speaking for us both. I’m sorry./ she grimaced slightly.

/I don’t mind./ he shrugged, attempting to look natural , though he looked away from his beautiful roommate towards the berths fitted top and bottom into the wall.  
/Which do you want?/

/Neither, they look about as inviting as mortuary slabs. Here./, she handed him her rolled up camp mattress. /Stack it on yours./

She attached industrial mag locks to two points on the durasteel wall, then assembled two collapsible metal rods. /I made it when I was a kid. It is a hammock./

/You are planning to sleep in that thing?/

/Yep, quite comfortably I think./ she smiled, /Do you want me to make you one? It will probably be more comfortable, even with both mattresses./

/No...no,/ he said, /I will be fine./ He watched as she finished setting it up.  
/Do have any idea how damn...intelligent you are Astrid?/ he finished. He had almost said attractive or beautiful, or any other number of equally inappropriate adjectives that flitted through his mind as he looked at his friend; and at least for this assignment, his subordinate.  
A myriad of Starfleet policies regarding rules of fraternization marched steadily through his mind. He looked away from her as she laughed at his frank comment.

/Do you know how damn brave you are, Nog?/ she smiled. /Thank you for stepping in with the Captain. Honestly, I was half scared and all pissed off./ She shook her head. /I thought he was going to smack me. Truely, thank you./

/You are welcome. I don’t think he would have hit you then. But give him some space for a while./

/I didn’t represent Starfleet very well, did I?/

/No, on the contrary, you did very well. You didn’t back down. Any Klingon I have encountered would respect that./

She sputtered a laugh. /I’m about as intimidating as a kitten./ she quipped. 

/Well, they were sure intimidated by your brains. You are pretty damn clever, for a Hu-man./ he joked.

/And you are pretty damn brave, for a Ferengi./ she shot back without missing a beat, making him laugh.  
/But I don’t think it was my brains that were looking at. Apparently, I am as intimidating as an Orion slave-girl./ she said wryly. /What the hell was that all about anyway? I mean, I understand, to a point, that they would not know that all redheads are not Orion...except again, my complete lack of green skin tone...but why do they hate Orions so much? That is the only thing about me that seemed to rattle them./

/The Klingon Empire still considers them blood enemies. The Orion Syndicate managed to take control of the High Council once./

/Yes, I know. But that was over a hundred years ago!/

/Klingons have been known to hold a grudge, Astrid./ Nog quipped again, making her laugh. /And you do look quite a bit like an Orion...red hair and green eyes and all.../

/Intimidated by my ‘brains’ are you?/ she deadpanned, giving him a withering look.

/Who, me? No way. I grew up around Daboe girls in my uncle’s bar. I’m not afraid of a pretty face, Hu-man./

She snorted. /Well, if you are hiding girly posters of Doboe girls or Orion slave girls in your footlocker, I will thank you kindly to not hang them up in our quarters. That is were I draw the line./

He cracked up laughing. /Astrid, you really should be careful for a bit. At least until they get it through their thick skulls that you are not, in fact, Orion. Perhaps we should stick together until things calm down./

/Offering to be my bodyguard, Lieutenant?/

/Of course, why do you think I am here? If the Captain had not capitulated to my finely tuned Ferengi negotiating skills, I was fully prepared to detach my artificial leg and clock him over the head with its durasteel heel./ he joked, hopping on one leg as she bursted into laughter.

/Come on, we had better get going to the mess hall./ she said smiling, as she gathered her engineering gear.

They stopped short, nearly bumping into the same officer who had escorted them from the bridge. Astrid put up her hands quickly, to avoid going face first into his armor

/Shit./ she mumbled lowly. She glanced up at him, having a staring contest with him for a few moments before he stepped aside for her.

/The Captain is done reviewing your records./ he said before handing Nog the PADD.

/Good...good./ Nog trailed off, then turned to address Astrid. /I’m just going to put this away, I’ll be right back./

Astrid spent a laborious minute and a half in silence with the overly stoic warrior staring pointedly down the hall before Nog returned.

/Ladies first./ Nog gestured like a gentleman, garnering another withering look from her as she passed.

She sighed internally all the more, when an inordinate number of heads turned to gawk at her as she entered the mess hall. She weaved through the crowd of milling warriors towards one of the free replicators.

Nog emerged from the crowd in the wake of their Klingon babysitter to stand next to her. 

/Thanks for letting me go in first, Lieutenant./ she said.

/You could have waited, instead you went shimmying in./ Nog replied.

/I do not shimmy, Lieutenant./ she deadpanned.

/Can you order your own food, or do you need help?/ Lt. Rozhenko asked bluntly, but not rudely. 

/No./ Astrid answered evenly.

/Yes./ Nog said.

/No./

/Yes./

/No, thank you Lieutenant,/ she said evenly, /we can manage./ she returned his nod politely.

/Why did you do that Lieutenant?/ Nog asked lowly, leveling a stern look at her. /I don’t know about you, but I can not read Klingon./

/You don’t need to./ she said, flipping down her lense. /What do you want?/

/Bregit lung, Grapok sauce on the side./ he answered. /How is it any different if I get your help or theirs?/

/Because it is not a test of weakness when I offer my help. I help you because I want to./ she answered. /Besides I have an idea for a device for you that will work similarly to my own./

/I do not like anything hanging off my ears, Lt. Tolkien./

/ I would never dream of touching your big masculine lobes, Lt. Nog./ she teased back.

/Do you have any ideas how lewd that sounded?/ he said sternly, glancing at the warriors behind them.

/No, but I can guess./ she smirked before she inexplicably squatted and released the replicator’s memory block from the bulkhead. /And so will everyone else if you talk a little louder./

/What are you doing now Lt.?/

/I am adding an isoliniar chip to the replicator memory/ she said, /so I can order what I want to eat./

Nog was about to argue with her to try the Klingon food in order to avoid insulting them, but instead clamped his mouth shut and went to find them some seats.

Astrid slipped the Federation chip into a converter sleeve to fit into the larger Klingon slot. She attempted to slide the memory block back into place, but it only went halfway in and refused to budge.

/Shit./ she hissed lowly. She was about to try again when their Lt. Babysitter walked up next to her. /It’s stuck, I think it needs mashing./ she said by way of asking for help.

He pushed it in further, then rammed it in with the side of his hip to make it click into place.

/Thank you again./ she said reluctantly.

/You are welcome./ he said, though he made no move to leave as she ordered her food.

/Cheeseburger and french fries, ketchup on the side, and a root beer float./

She picked up her food and began to turn. /Are you going to follow me everywhere Lt.?/

He looked at her and pursed his lips, glancing down at her food. He turned to the replicator, resetting the display before ordering his food and walking away.

Astrid watched him go for a few seconds before joining Nog at one of the smaller tables. Nog glanced at her lunch, shaking his head slightly. /You could not have chosen a more human meal if you tried, Astrid./

She looked at his lunch skeptically. /And you couldn’t have found a more Klingon one...and you obviously did try./ she snickered. /What is that anyway?/

He went on to describe the contents of his plate to her increasing disgust. /It is really not as bad as it sounds. You should try some./

/Maybe at dinner when I don’t have a full day’s work ahead of me...and I won’t have to sprint to the fresher if it disagrees with my stomach./ she said wryly.  
/Lt., would you mind if I just put in my earbuds and worked while we ate. I want to finish reviewing this data before we report to engineering./

Astrid began working on her report and her plan for tackling the effected parts. She crossed her legs and began to bob her foot up and down in time with the music. As she became increasingly absorbed in her work, the hustle and bustle of the crew, coming and going in and out of the mess hall, faded into the background.

Ch’targh observed the Starfleet officers from his chair as they entered the mess hall and got their food; followed by Lt. Rozhenko, who eventually came to sit next to him. Alexander began to eat his meal and ignored his charges for the time being.

Ch’targh only briefly turned his attention away from them a few times as they ate. He eventually became bored at Lt. Rozhenko’s careful inattention to the Starfleet officers a few tables away and elbowed Lt. Rozhenko in the ribs. He gestured with the bone he had been chewing towards them. “What do you think she is doing?”

Lt. Rozhenko glanced up from his food, then back down. “Listening to music and working.” He said plainly.

Cmndr. Ch’Targh glanced at the indifferent look on his companion’s face, then went back to studying the officers again. “I could look at that all day.”

**********************************

/Lt. Tolkien.../ Nog attempted to gain her attention, /...Astrid./ he said, waving his hand in front of her projected screen, finally gaining her attention. She pulled out her auxiliary earbud and focused on him.  
/I think you are attracting attention to yourself. You are mouthing the words to your music. It looks like you are talking to yourself./

/You can hear this?/ she asked, gesturing to her head.

/These ears aren’t just for looks./ he joked. /You have a very strange preference in music./

/It is early 21st century Terran music./

/The lyrics don’t make any sense./

/It’s more about the rhythm and the groove./ She smiled before she turned up the volume on her earbuds and began to sing along at a whisper, which was drowned out by the clamor in the hall to all but Nog. She spoke and gestured as if she was talking to him, while continuing to sing along in a whisper. Though her shoulders and chin moved minutely to the rhythm, or to emphasize the words of the song.

/ “All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you’d better run, better run,...”/

Nog stared daggers at her as she persisted. Astrid furrowed her brows and gestured as if they were having an disagreement. At one point she casually obscured her mouth with her fingers as she began to whistle along with the song. Nog pursed his lips more; now in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

/Cut it out. Astrid./ he hissed out.

She leaned forward and gestured in a more irritated fashion, still singing lowly, as she repeated the chorus. Astrid pointed her finger at him like a gun, and pulled the trigger with her thumb, making a slight popping motion with her lips.

“They are having some sort of argument.” Ch’targh said as he watched.

Lt. Rozhenko looked up and watched for a bit, furrowing his brow in confusion. She was still bobbing her foot to some beat, and her movements seemed to follow the same rhythm. His brows rose when he saw her make a gesture with her hand as if it was an ancient gun shooting, then popped her lips.

Astrid then tipped her head back, her laugh sounding like chimes ringing. Several heads jerked up at the alien, human laugh. It was soon followed by a rather high pitched Ferengi giggle, which Lt. Nog was trying desperately to suppress, but instead he only made himself snort. She began giggling in response.

Lt. Rozhenko approached them, frowning a bit. /What is going on?/

Astrid shrugged and rolled her eyes slightly. /Oh...you know...trouble in paradise./ she nodded. /He wants to leave his tooth sharpener on the bathroom sink. I like to wash out my things at night, but he doesn’t like my bras and panties hanging all over the place to dry...That sort of thing. It will take us a few days to get used to each other’s idiosyncrasies. That’s all./ she deadpanned, as she gathered the remnants of her half eaten lunch to put in the reclamater. Nog and Lt. Rozhenko stared at her wide-eyed as she went.

/She is joking./ Nog explained. Astrid smiled at him as she came back and grabbed his plate to dispose of it as well. /She’s very funny.../

/So I gathered./ Lt. Rozhenko answered evenly.

/...and smart...and absolutely gorgeous./ he grinned amiably up at the Lieutenant. /I will have to thank the captain for making us roommates./ he smirked as Astrid returned, giving him a wry look as she gathered her PADD and headed out to engineering with Nog.


	3. First Dinner...

/Well, that took longer than it should have./ Lt. Nog commented when he and Astrid returned to their quarters shortly before dinner.

/I didn’t factor in the chief engineer’s bruised pride into my initial timetable./ she responded.

/You were right about the adaptors though./

Astrid sighed. /I know I was right. But the whole point of this mission is to learn to cooperate. That’s going to take time./ She sighed again and stretched her lower back. /Do you have to use the fresher? I want to take a shower before dinner. It was hot as hell down there./

Nog looked at his PADD and shook his head. /You need to be quick. I just received a message that the captain is expecting us for dinner at 19:00./

/Was the message from our Lt. Babysitter?/

Nog nodded.

/I’ll be quick about it. Go on ahead if time is running short./

She did end up hustling down the halls by herself, making it just under the wire. Astrid slowed to her usual sedate pace before entering. She looked around the room. Some of the chairs were already occupied, including those on either side of Nog. 

She suppressed a sigh and slid into the chair next to the weapons officer. Both he and Nog rose from their seats slightly in adherence to more archaic human manners. She glanced momentarily at Lt. Rozhenko and Nog in surprise; not knowing if she should accept such gestures which would set her apart from the rest of them even more. She averted her eyes to her table setting, which consisted of nothing more than a plate and napkin, with an empty tankard and goblet set above for drinks.

She glanced at the bottles on the table, assuming them to be bloodwine; which, from the name alone, she had no intention of trying. She scanned the platters of food spread out along the table, zeroing in on a seafood dish and overlooking the bowl of squirming gaugh.

/Excuse me./ she said inexplicably as she rose and grabbed her tankard; following the example of a few of the warriors who were getting drinks, but not yet eating. They all seemed to be awaiting the captain before the meal would commence.

Astrid dipped her tankard into a barrel of what she thought to be Warnog, then walked up to what she presumed was a replicator. She was surprised to see it was a pass through to a kitchen. The Klingon cook gave her a questioning glare.

/May I have a pitcher of water?/

He frowned before wheeling around to get it. He plunked it down and began to turn.

/Ice water, please. Half ice and half water./ she specified.

He gave her an incredulous look before taking it back with a huff and refilling it as she requested.

She smiled her thanks, getting a frown in return. Astrid sucked in her lips, suppressing a laugh as she returned to her seat. She attempted to pull her seat up to the table, but the heavy metal chair barely budged. She decided to leave it instead. 

Astrid looked up when Lt. Rozhenko returned with his tankard, setting it down. He cleared his throat slightly, placing his hand on the back of her chair.

/Thank you./ she said smoothly as she allowed him to push in her chair.

Cmdr. Ch’targh raised his brows. “Are the chairs too heavy for you, Lt. Tolkien?”, he asked before he glanced at Nog with a smirk. He watched as the Ferengi used all of his body weight to shove his seat forward, before climbing up with his feet dangling.

/No it is fine. I just wasn’t expecting it./ she said as she took her napkin and raised her chin to look the Commander directly in his eyes.

/It is a Hu-man custom./ Nog said. /It is how one shows a lady respect./

“A lady?” Ch’targh sputtered. “I did not think Humans had nobility.”

/They don’t,/ Astrid said, /not anymore. He means a lady in the sense of a woman who’s character garners respect. As opposed to how one would act towards, say, an Orion dancing girl./ she said coolly before turning her attention to pouring herself a glass of ice water. She did not immediately notice the captain entering the room until he sat at the head of the table.

“It offends you still to have been mistaken for an Orion?” Captain Tork asked.

/Slavery offends me, not being mistaken for an Orion. They cannot help their biology./ she looked at the captain briefly in challenge. /My roommate at the Academy was an Orion. She was unfortunate enough to have been born outside of Federation space. She had been forced to work in a harem./

“That is part of their nature and culture. You Federation types are too self righteous in your interference of things that are none of your business.” Ch’targh said.

/She was a six year old girl the first time she was raped. Her biology had no bearing on her decision to escape sexual exploitation. And a sense of misplaced Human ideology had no bearing on offering her refuge./ she said plainly, before she began to dish out her food. /It is a question of honor, not nature, or a misguided attitude of superiority./

Lt. Rozhenko shifted in his chair and made an attempt to redirect the conversation. /Why do your official records list you by your initials only, and not by your given name?/

Astrid turned toward him, taking the hint to change the subject. /It is a tradition in my family, dating back to a famous ancestor of mine. He wrote a very popular series of epic stories, some 400 years ago./

/What were they called, Astrid?/ Nog asked, omitting her rank and surname.

/“The Lord of the Rings”./ Lt. Rozhenko supplied. /J.R.R. Tolkien is your ancestor?/ he said, smiling at her for the first time.

/Yes./ she answered, examining his features with unabashed curiosity. /Isn’t Rozhenko a Russian name?/

/Yes./ he said, now caught in her gaze. /It is the name of my adoptive grandparents./

/But you are part Human./ she stated as a fact, rather than asking it as a question.

Alexander sucked in a a slight breath. /Yes./ he answered steadily.

“How did you know, Lt. Tolkien?” The captain asked.

/I didn’t know until a few moments ago. I deduced that you had been raised around Humans by the way you actually speak Standard, without the U.T. dubbing your words. And you talk like a native of North America, using contractions and slang. Also, someone taught you manners. I suppose your adoptive grandmother had a hand in that. Grandmothers do that sort of thing./ she paused, seeing his eyes light up at the mention of his grandmother.

/Is that what gave me away?/ he ducked his head slightly, breaking from her gaze.

She took the crab-like claw from her plate and pulled the pinchers apart, easily extracting the flesh within. Astrid shrugged, looking down at her plate, wondering how she was going to eat most of it without utensils. 

/That, and the way you walk; not so much like your boots are filled with rocks...like the rest of the crew./ she said, causing chuckles to round the table.  
/And your smile...it reaches your eyes./ she said, looking at him again.  
/There are some micro expressions you have that would only be picked up by another human. It is instinctual./

She looked towards Lt. Nog, who was slurping up a single gaugh like spaghetti.

/Lt. Nog would you pass me a few pieces of that bread, please?/ she asked, /Thank you./ She tore a piece of the flat bread off and used it to pick up a piece of the flesh, nipping off the tip of the pincher. /Hmm, this is good./ she said after rolling it over her tongue experimentally and taking a larger bite.

/Astrid pass me that Grapok sauce./ Nog asked.

She pursed her lips and gave him a sharp look. /Here you go, Nog./ she said, pointedly dropping his rank.

Nog glanced up at her, /Thanks Lt. Tolkien./

/You’re welcome, Lt. Nog./

/I never understood why you Hu-mans had so many names. Most I have met have at least three, but they usually go by the first and the last. It seems so uneconomical./ he deadpanned, instantly dissolving her annoyance into a smile.

/The last name is usually handed down from the paternal side. The first name is given at birth. Parents usually have a few names in mind, but decide once the child is born. Middle names are often given to honor a family member./

“So your names have meaning.” Ch’targh said. “I don’t see how a parent could decide just by looking at a newborn.” he said dubiously. “What does Astrid mean?”

She wiped her mouth raising her brows before looking up at the commander. /It means divinely beautiful./ she said, holding his gaze for a beat. She looked down at her plate and took another bite as she felt all eyes on her.

/What are your middle names?/ Lt. Rozhenko asked, sensing her discomfort at the attention.

She huffed /My parents didn’t do me any favors there either./

“You are disdainful of the ancestors you are named after?” The captain asked a bit sternly.

/If only it were that. My father is a Don of European Literature at Oxford. When I was born he was insistent that I be named after characters from my ancestor’s books. Mercifully, my mother refused to allow any of them as first names. They are quite a mouthful./ she sighed, seeing them wait out her hesitation to answer. /My full name is Astrid Eowyn Galadriel Tolkien.

Lt. Rozhenko huffed a laugh.

/Exactly./ she grinned at him. /It serves my father right for choosing such ridiculous names./

/They aren’t ridiculous...maybe just rather fanciful./he said, giving her a slight sideways smile.

/Well, he chose poorly to get the right effect as he tried to correct me when I was a kid./ she said, then looked at the confused faces around the table.  
/Human parents use a child’s full name to get their attention when the child is caught doing something wrong or foolish. My father could not quite get it out angrily enough./ They seemed to think about it, realizing she was right.  
/More often that not, he would begin with ‘young lady’ when he was about to lecture me. My brother was not so lucky: ‘Alexander Clive Staples Tolkien.’/ she mimiced, using a deeper serious voice with a British accent, /‘What were you thinking? One does not use their mother’s best sheets for a tent...I don’t care if it was your sister’s idea. You are the eldest, you should have known better...etc., etc.’/

“Your brother’s name is Alexander?” Ch’targh asked, surprising her that it was the thing that most interested him.

/Yes./

“And what does Alexander mean?” He asked, glancing at the Lieutenant next to her.

/Alexander means ‘defender of humanity’ in ancient Greek./ she said. /Why do you ask?/

“It is his name.” Ch’targh said, gesturing to Lt. Rozhenko, who only glared back at him in response.

Astrid pursed her lips in irritation at being used unwittingly in some petty bullying between the crew. /Well, you could have done worse than to have been named after an ancient conquerer of the known world./ she said, breaking the staring contest between the two males.  
/It is certainly better than being named after a fictions princess and an elvin queen./

/ I don’t know about that. Eowyn, the shield maiden, has one of the best lines in the saga when she confronts the witch king in battle./ Alexander said.

She visible sighed. /You’re a fanboy then?/

/What’s the story Lt. Tolkien?/ Nog asked, seeing the Kligons’ interest peak at the mention of a story about a battle.

/Eowyn was the niece of the king of Rohan. She watched her brother and the fighting men go out time and time again to fight off invaders of their lands, while she was made to stay behind.  
She longed to join them and bring purpose to her life through acts of valor, but as a noblewoman, was expected to stay behind and tend to her ailing uncle or wait until an offer of marriage was made. And she waited, many long years, watching in despair as fewer noblemen returned from battle. When she was asked if there was anything that she feared, she responded simply by saying ‘a cage’.  
On the eve of a deciding battle, Eowyn again begged the King to allow her to fight and was again denied. So, she stole a suit of armor, disguising herself as a man, and went into battle anyway.  
Once there, she watched in horror as her uncle was cut down by the king of the Nazgul; who was cursed neither to live nor to die, and had been twisted into a cruel wrathful creature.  
She confronted him and had her shield arm broken from a single blow of the witch king’s sword.  
He glowered over her, calling her a fool for coming between a Nazgul and his prey, boasting that no man could defeat him.  
She responded by removing her helmet and declaring that she ‘was no man’, before she thrust her sword into him and destroyed him./ Astrid finished her tale and went back to eating; looking up again gracefully at the silent gazes of her dinner companions./ /But they are only fictional stories. My ancestor is credited with creating the entire genre of fantasy literature./

“Fantasy?” the captain questioned.

/He created an entire world in his mind, calling it ‘Middle Earth’; filling it with sentient species based off of Norse and Germanic legend. He even went so far as to create languages for them./

“What is the purpose of such a thing?” Captain Tork questioned.

/Many of the themes he used were based upon ideals of medieval codes of honor and courtly love. My ancestor had fought in World War I, which by and large was fought in such a way that abandoned any remnants of such sentiments.  
In his mind war had gone from a clash of ideals between honorable opponents, to a machine with a mah that consumed and utterly destroyed everything in its path; motivated by nothing more than a lust for power and domination by any means possible./

“War is meant to be won.” Ch’targh said.

/Yes and it sometimes necessary. But the argument lies in the use of technology to indiscriminately cut down one’s enemy without having to actually face one’s enemy. The point of the tale is an individual’s quest to find the courage to stand up to evil and act in valor; despite any reservations that come out of fear, indifference, or prejudice, and chose to fight anyway./

“So you admit that Humans are fearful in the face of battle?” Ch’targh challenged.

/Yes, the impulse of ‘fight or flight’ is a mere instinct that every one of us possess. But our sentient wills allow us to choose to take a more difficult path and do a thing afraid. It’s part of the human definition of bravery./

“A Klingon would define that as a construct of the weak, lacking any bravery.” The first officer said.

/And I would call bullshit on that premise. It is aggression, not bravery, to challenge those one deems less worthy than themselves. Aggression is a mere instinct, and it is one that both of our species share. It is rooted in our natures, just like fear. If you were to say that the typical Klingon warrior does not fear his enemies in the Alpha Quandrant, I would agree. But what of the Jem Hadar? The Founders twisted their natures in such a way that they were willing slaves to the Dominion. They were mere children in experience, and it is pitiable./

“You pity them?!” The captain sputtered.

/Yes. You can tell a child almost anything and they will believe it, they do not possess the wisdom to understand that what is presented to them as normal and inevitable, may not necessarily be that which is right and worthy of their devotion./

“But we won that war.” Ch’targh said.

/Yes, ‘we’ did. But victory balanced on a razor’s edge. If we had lost, the Dominion would have likely slaughtered both our peoples in retribution, or humbled us into slaves./ she huffed. /Could you imagine what would of happened if the Borg War had occurred afterwards, and not the other way around? I doubt any of us would be sitting here today if fate had thrown us that. And the Collective is the true source of nightmares. Drones stripped of any reason or will of their own...They simply exist, neither living nor dead...immortality doing the will of their queen. Their motivation for war was nothing more than to consume and be. If you were to tell me that any of you would not fear the fate of a lifeless drone, then I would not believe you./ she said evenly.

“You are naive to speak so freely, Human.” the Captain said. “You are not on a Human ship with Human rules.”

Astrid looked calmly into the captain’s eyes. /I know that you are physically stronger than me and better trained in combat. I would be a fool not to fear you in some measure. But it is the type of fear I experience, say, when I am surfing. It is more of a healthy respect. I know the sharks are there and could easily make a meal of me. But I choose to do it anyway. Perhaps it is foolhardy of me, but I still go. There is nothing like the thrill of riding a wave in the merciless sea. It makes you know that you are alive, and it feels like freedom./

/It is only foolishness that leads a Human to surf. But it sure looks brave./ Nog said. /She was out surfing the first time we met. I had thought it was a made up tale told to offworlders to see how gullible we are, before I saw it with my own eyes./

“What is it?” Ch’targh asked.

/These humans take an oblong board and lay on top of it, paddling out into the ocean. When a wave comes, they stand on top of it and ride down the center of the collapsing wave./

“That seems like a story.” N’garen, the female officer, said sceptically. “Do they tell the truth?”, she asked Lt. Rozhenko, in a way that sounded very much like a demand.

“I have heard of it before, though I have never seen it. It is not a common activity.” He said.

“You look far too delicate to do such a thing, Lt. Tolkien.” Ch’targh commented. 

Astrid laughed, surprising them all. /I am not so delicate as all that. Surfing is a sport that requires, agility, flexibility, and endurance. Traits that Humans have in abundance as compared to Klingons./ she said, looking evenly at Ch’targh.  
/I would say that a demonstration could be arranged,/ she smiled at N’garen, /but you would then have to first provide me an ocean./

N’garen visible bristled at her words.

“You should take more care before saying such things, Lieutenant.” Captain Tork advised grimly. “You said that as if it were a challenge.”

Astrid raised her brows minutely and responded in a soft voice as she lifted her eyes to the Captain’s. /As I said before, there is no honor to be gained in challenging those I know to be at a disadvantage. It would be mere pride to do such a thing and not worthy of me. But I can see how something like surfing would be too alien a concept to all of you without any cultural reference. As I said, I can not prove that such a thing is possible without an ocean to surf, but if you are truely curious I have a holo from my last family vacation in Hawaii. I am willing to show it to you if you are that interested./

“Honor would now demand that you do so.” Ch’targh said bluntly, crossing his arms.

Astrid suppressed a smile at the Commander’s gruff response. /If you would excuse me for a moment, I will get my PADD form my quarters./she smiled before she left.


	4. ...And Then a Show

Astrid returned to the officer’s mess a few minutes later. In the mean time the conversation had taken a more raucous turn. Nog seemed entirely embroiled in it, laughing just as loudly as most of the bridge crew around the table. She gave him a sardonic look after seeing a small pile of gold pressed latinum in the middle of the table.

/It is just a small bet, Lt. Tolkien./ Nog grinned. /They still only half believe it is true./

She huffed, /But you know it is true Lieutenant. It is a sure bet for you, there is no chance of loss./

“The Ferengi disclosed as much. He has bet that we would be impressed.” Ch’targh chuckled.

Astrid sighed and pursed her lips before going through her personal video feeds and setting up the monitor to project it over the empty space above the table. /Only play ‘Hawian Roller Coaster’/

The feed began with her and two young men straddling their boards in a relatively calm sea. Words in Standard appeared at the bottom of the projection.

“What does it say?” N’garen asked.

“It says ‘Dawn Patrol’.” Alexander answered.

“It is not very impressive so far.” Ch’targh said.

Astrid gave an easy smile. /Dawn Patrol means you go out early in the deep water and wait for the surf to come up. You can’t order up the waves like food from a replicator. Just watch. That is my older brother Alex, and our surfing instructor Ikaika./ 

Background music began to play. /Surf’s up./ the instructor said. /Ladies first./ he said with a relaxed gesture.

/Go on Pixie Twist./ her brother teased. /It has been a while for you. You have been at the Academy too long./

Astrid splashed some water on her brother before she changed positions as the swell began. She stood and glided near the top for a few seconds before she squatted more and began to turn the board. The camera panned back to her brother, who took the next wave , flipping in the air and landing back in the surf.

/There are some barrels forming over there./ Ikaika said. The next shot showed him coming down the center of a pipeline. Another shot showed Alex doing the same.

Astrid was up next. Her fingers skimmed the inside of the barrel. Her eyes were focused, but a large smile played on her face. The camera whizzed further out as the wave collapsed into a cascade of foam, which appeared to completely engulf her. Her form emerged from the foam, still astride her board as she rode out the wave.

The next scene showed the three of them emerging from the surf arm-in-arm, jostling each other as they approached two seated figures. The two older humans turned their faces to each other. The one was a red haired woman, the other a handsome man with silver streaks in his hair.

/Those are my parents./ Astrid narrated needlessly, it was obvious who they were.

/You looked like Venus emerging from the shoals./ her mother said.

/You looked like the maw of the ocean consumed you, young lady./ her father said more sternly.

Astrid laughed from her seat at the table at the same time her image on the screen laughed.

/Your mother and I are going out now. Will you two mind your siblings?/ he asked, though the resigned looks on his eldest children’s faces showed that they understood it to be more of an order than a request. Astrid smiled first, leaning over and kissing her father’s cheek.

/Okay daddy./ she said smiling sweetly. /I guess it’s you and mama’s turn to play./

Her father gave her a more serious look. /I have someone I’d like you both to meet./

Her mother stood, handing the baby in her arms off to Ikaika when he offered.

/She doesn’t look like much trouble./ Ikaika said as he cuddled the infant in his massive tattooed arms. /Hello, little piglet./ he said softly, allowing the infant to grasp his finger.

/It is not the one piglet that is the problem, it is the rest of the runts./ her brother grumbled.

Ikaika smiled as he, Astrid, and Alex were swarmed by three other small loud children. Her mother laughed before introducing her children to the two males standing nearby. 

/I think you have won my bet for me Astrid. That is enough./ Nog said.

Astrid grinned mischievously as another byline came up titled ‘Wrangling the Brats’. But she did pause it, though she laughed.

She shrugged , then turned to Ch’targh. /So, are you adequately impressed?/

Ch’targh merely huffed his assent and watched as Nog pulled the the pile of latinum towards himself. “Why were you so eager to stop the video, Ferengi?”

Nog paused, then looked up at Astrid. /I have seen it before. The rest of it is mostly of her and her brother playing on the shore with their younger siblings./

Astrid quirked her brows and bit back a smile. /My mother was about to introduce my brother and I to Lt. Nog and his friend Jake./ she smiled. /His friend is a writer and wanted to meet my father. We all became friends then./

/She...taught me to swim in the current./

/I taught you to surf a bit too./

/We have two distinct memories of the time. I remember going ‘ass over teakettle’, as your brother said, more than once./ he answered.

Astrid smiled back warmly. /You caught on quick. You were doing well with the boogie boards by the end of the day.

/How many siblings do you have?/ Alexander asked, graciously changing the subject away from Nog.

/I had five then, I have six now./ she answered, smiling a bit at the rather astounding number. /It was just Alex and I before my mother retired from active duty after the war ended. My parents then joined the baby boom after the war./

“Baby boom?” N’garen questioned.

/It is a phenomenon that occurs in Human populations. War ends and babies start coming with the peace./

“Too many soldiers returning on furlough?” The captain asked.

/Military and civilian populations alike. The last statistics I saw said that the boom has already outstripped the number of casualties./

“I thought the civilian losses were mostly from the Breen attack on San Francisco?”

/There were civilian losses close to two million from that attack alone. The losses were even greater when the Dominion overran the Marquis and the colonies./ she grimaced. /The human population has steadily recovered in the last ten years. But we can never recover the loss that those individuals could have potentially contributed to our society. My family was fortunate. We almost lost my mother at AR-558./

/She’s a brave woman./ Nog said. /Tough as nails. I barely recognized her that day on the beach. It was good to see her happy./

/She thinks highly of you, as does my father./ she grinned. /He could hardly stop singing your praises the entire trip./

/I’m no hero Astrid./ he said somewhat grimly.

/Bullshit, your not./ she countered immediately. /You fought in most of the major battles while still just a cadet. You served on the Defiant and DS9. Hell, you served alongside their Chancellor during the destruction of the Manoc shipyards./

/I would not go as far as to say that, I was just in the crew./

/Don’t downplay yourself Lt./ Astrid said. /You are my hero./ she smiled. /You helped bring my mother back to us in one piece./ she smiled looking at Nog. / My father refers to you as his fourth son./ she grinned. /I like having another older brother./

/The eldest, remember?/ Nog teased.

She laughed. /You do come in handy when Alex tries to bully me./

/He should be more grateful to have siblings./ Nog said. /He earned that durasteel heel over the backside./ The Klingons looked at them in confusion.

“You assualted her blood-brother and her family still names you as a son?” the captain asked.

/I don’t think assault is the right word./ Astrid said, glancing at Nog for permission to continue./Though he did more or less knock my brother on his ass./

Nog laughed. /Go ahead and tell them, I don’t care./

She smiled at him again, biting back a laugh. /My brother and the other young men were showing off in front of the dancers at the feast that night. Alex was fine when they were flirting with the other girls, but he became defensive when they began hitting on me./

/I would think it would be a good thing for a brother to be protective of his sister./ Alexander said.

Astrid chuckled. /I don’t require my brother’s protection. One of us was a third year Starfleet cadet and one of us was not. What my brother knows of fighting amounts to nothing more than drunken brawls in Oxford taverns when he was an undergrad. He’s bare comparable in skill to a first year cadet. And his form of protection consisted of mercilessly teasing me and becoming stupidly territorial whenever a man so much as looked at me. Nog saw me about to whollop him and interceded./ she smiled. /Alex never saw it coming. The Lieutenant detached his artificial leg and swiped Alex’s feet out from under him. Then offered him a drink before Alex figured out what happened./

/Good old lefty./ he said, knocking on the metal shin. /I haven’t thanked your mother enough for this one. It is a hundred times better than the biometric one I got from Starfleet. That one never stopped itching./

Astrid laughed. /Oh, she loved the challenge, and she felt obligated after that temporary one went glitchy./

“You were allowed to remain in Starfleet after being crippled?” Ch’targh asked with no small amount of disdain.

/I am not a cripple./ Nog said with a flare of anger as he locked eyes with Ch’targh. /But I was faced with a honorable discharge after my biometric limb failed. Lt. Tolkien’s mother saw to it that it did not come to that./

“Starfleet’s famed medical expertise, flawed?” the captain interjected, ending the standoff.

/Biometric technology is based off of a certain type of Borg nanotechnology./ Astrid said. /Ferengi are immune to it naturally./

“Is that why their were no Ferengi drones?” N’garen asked.

/Yes./ Astrid interjected before any derogatory comments against the Ferengi came up. /His body ended up rejecting the replacement limb./

/I had just gone through surgery to amputate it when my family took me to Hawaii to recover. It never felt right until you and your mother built this cybernetic one./ he said smiling back at Astrid.

/It was our pleasure./ she smiled back. /Besides, my mother and I always tinker on something or another when we were together./

/No doubt she is the source of your ‘brains’, Lt. Tolkien./ Nog teased her casually.

/Hmm...yes, my ‘brains’./ she hummed.

One of the officers scoffed. “Is that what drew you two into your unlikely friendship, Ferengi.”

Nog gave the chief engineer a sardonic look and smiled smugly. /I am not blind, Lt. Cmndr. Gar’teth. What male wouldn’t be attracted to her. You know as well as I do that she is one of the most beautiful females one could hope to clamp eyes on./ Nog challenged.

/‘She’ is sitting right here, Lt./ she said with an edge of irritation in her voice. /And ‘she’ is not above accidentally miscalibrating the synthetic muscle fiber in your leg the next time it needs a routine maintenance check.  
You may just suddenly develop a twitch in your foot that sends a jolt straight up to your bullocks./

Lt. Rozhenko nearly choked on his food when she finished. His eyes watered slightly as he covered his mouth, trying not to spit his food across the table as he laughed.

“What are ‘bullocks’?” Ch’targh asked.

“Nga’hut.” Alexander huffed out as he ran his lips through his teeth.

The captain was the next to laugh, followed by the others.

/As your friend, I know to value you more than just a pretty face./ Nog said before he pushed it a bit further. /Though I would not have insisted on an officer a year out of the Academy based solely on friendship.  
You know damn well that you are the most intelligent in 9 out of 10 rooms you walk into. That is a hell of a lot more intimidating than mere beauty./

“How old are you, Lieutenant?” A young officer asked.

/How old are you?/ she shot back immediately.

“I am twelve.” He said, straightening his muscular build.

Astrid bit back a grin as she glanced at the young officer. /I am twenty-two./ she said plainly. /I apologize, I am not laughing at you. I was just surprised when you told me. I just had an image in my mind of my little brother saying the same thing. He is about your age, but only stands about yea high. Humans remain children for a longer period of time./

“I am not a child.” He barked back.

/I can see that./ she said, looking at him, considerably his face.

The young officer seemed at a loss as to what to do now that he had gained her attention, due to his inexperience. She mercifully broke his gaze and went back to eating her food, though she seemed to finish after a few more bites. She wiped her mouth and set her napkin on her plate.

“You didn’t enjoy your dinner?” The captain asked.

/I am full, I have but the one stomach./

“You did not have any of the gaugh.” Ch’targh said, a bit amused. “The chef set it out tonight specifically in honor of your arrival today.” He gestured to her and Nog. “Your comrade seems to have been enjoying it.”

Nog gave her a smirk as he watched what she would do next.

She sighed and looked at the squirming mass of wormlike creatures skeptically. She sighed again, knowing that it was expected.

Astrid reached out her hand to dip her middle and ring fingers into the bowl. /And you just pop them in your mouth, guts and shit and all huh?.../ she joked as she resolutely went to snatch a few.  
/What the...? Is it supposed to do that?/ she asked, laughing a bit as the serpent worms nearly squirmed out of the bowl to get away from her fingers.

“No.” Ch’targh said as he reached into the bowl and grabbed a small handful with ease. They squirmed in a more normal way.

She tried again, with the same result. /Huh./ she murmured before she traced the rim of the bowl with her finger, causing the gaugh to retreat back to the counter of the bowl. /Maybe they are afraid of me./ she joked.

“I’ve never seen them do that.” N’garen said, looking with curiosity. “Maybe they are repulsed by her because she is Human.”

/Well, the feeling is mutual./ Astrid deadpanned, finally elliciting a laugh from the female comm Officer. Astrid looked up at the expectant faces of her dinner companions.

/I don’t think it is that. I have seen Humans eat gaugh before./ Nog said looking at Astrid questioningly. 

/Don’t look at me Lt./ she laughed. /It is their food. If they don’t have a clue about what is going on, how would I know./

“You are giving up?” Ch’targh scoffed.

Astrid gave him a sardonic look. /Oh please, don’t act like this is some point of honor. You just want to see what will happen if I manage to get this into my mouth./ she chuckled. /I’ll tell you what. Let me put my money where my mouth is./

“What do you mean?” He asked.

/A bet./ she said. /If I am unable to figure out a way to eat this, then I will give you back half of the latinum you lost, out of the cut of my winnings...I’m assuming that you were meaning to split the winnings with me Lt. Nog, considering I am the reason you won...60/40./ she said sternly.

/40/60/ it was my bet.

/55/45...You needed my vacation footage to prove it./

/50/50, I have to factor in the finders’ fee.../

/Done./ she interrupted.

“And if I lose?” Ch’targh asked.

/Then you have lunch with me tomorrow and eat anything I serve up./

“Human food?” He questioned.

/Of course./ she grinned. /It wouldn’t be much of a challenge otherwise./

“Agreed.” He grumbled.

/Anyone else want a chance to win back half their losses?/ she asked, garnering nods from the others who had placed bets with Nog.

She offered her hand to Ch’Targh across the table. He just stared at it. /Humans shake hands when they make an agreement. It shows honorable intent. Like an oath that that we will do as we say./

“Klingon warriors don’t need to make an oath to keep their word.”

/It is a Human tradition. It means that I will keep my word./ she said, stretching her arm out more.  
/Come on now. Don’t leave me hanging. I don’t bite./

His eyes widened at the brash challenge in her grin. Ch’targh leaned forward and began to clasp her forearm. Astrid slid her hand down to his and grabbed it firmly. He began to clasp her hand even more firmly.

/Not quite so hard, we aren’t arm wrestling./ she smiled. /There you go./ she said and shook it once.  
/Okay, first I think I need something stronger than this ale of yours./

Lt. Rozhenko gestured to a bottle on the table. /It is Fire Wine./ he said. /It is made from a type of flower./

She poured herself a few fingers and took a sniff. /That’ll do./ She turned to Lt. Rozhenko. /Will you help me?/

“That wasn’t part of the bet, Lt. Tolkien.” N’garen protested.

/I said ‘if I figured out a way’, I gave no other stipulation. Besides, he is the only one aside from the captain who was not involved in the bet, and he is conveniently sitting right next to me./  
She turned back to Alexander, /What do you say Lt.? Are you willing to take one for the team?/ she said casually, though there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

/This is absurd./ he muttered as he picked up a single serpent worm.

/I agree, and recognition of the absurd is another human trait we share./ she smirked. /Come on, humor me, I have a bet to win./ she said as she tipped her chin up high. /Just pop it in./

Alexander attempted to just drop it into her mouth. The worm writhed uncontrollably as soon as it came near her lips. It rolled down her chin and throat, landing on her dress shirt before she flicked it off. The others chuckled loudly.

Astrid smiled at him. /Just try again. And pick up a few more this time. I’m not going to win my bet if you are going easy on me./

He pursed his lips and sighed through his nose, picking up a modest amount of gaugh, scrunching his brows and wondering how he would get the thing done.

/Don’t be so precious about it./ She said before she grasped his wrist and pulled his hand towards her face. Astrid enveloped his fingertips with her lips before the serpent worms had a chance to react to her proximity, using her teeth and tongue to swipe them off his fingerttips.

She pulled her face back quickly and proceeded to munch them until she was sure they were dead. She swallowed quickly, though she was sure her face revealed her disgust.

/That texture is definitely unique./ she said as she tipped her goblet back and drank the fire wine in one shot, following it with a gulp of water. She totally missed the looks of complete shock on everyone’s faces.

/Shit./ Lt. Rozhenko hissed lowly as his eyes glanced up and down her face and form, attempting to focus on one point with his blown out pupils.

/Wow! I apologize for being rude, but that taste is truly vile./ she said as she poured out a full glass of fire wine in a bid to wash away the aftertaste of the gaugh.

She was oblivious to the white knuckle grip Alexander had on the underside ledge of the table, as he tried and failed repeatedly to pull his lust filled eyes away from her. The feeling stalled, though, the instant she turned back towards him.

Astrid looked at Lt. Rozhenko and was caught in the intensity of his gaze as his lower lip trembled slightly. He felt like he had a mouth full of cotton as he swallowed a hard, dry breath. She glanced down, watching his Adam’s apple bob before averting her eyes.

He clenched his jaw and turned away from her as well, as he pulled his lips through his teeth, reaching for his warnog to relieve his dry throat. Astrid turned away as too, feeling a blush blooming on her cheeks.

“What are you going to have us eat?” Ch’targh asked.

/I will think of something. I don’t want to go easy on you./ she said.

“You are rather ruthless . I did not expect that.” N’garen commented, with no small amount of respect.

/I have a competitive streak. It comes with the territory of being an engineer, I suppose./ she said.

“Which of the systems would you propose to begin repairing first.” Lt. Garteth asked.

/The waste water reclamation systems still seem in need of the most attention./

“It is hard, dirty work.” Garteth answered. “I have reviewed the specs for the adaptors. I have detected no design flaw.”

/I agree./ she nodded. /It is more likely an installation error./

“I suspect it is the work of several incompetent bekks over the years.”

/If I were able to have a small team at my disposal, I can train them specifically for this task. It would likely decrease such errors./ she continued.

“Most Klingon warriors do not relish their duty rotation in engineering, much less operations. The crew that I have, who are dutiful to such things, already have been assigned to more crucial areas.”

/I understand. I would not need the most knowledgeable staff for this. Just extra hands and muscle, and the will to do it right./

“They will do as they are ordered on my ship, or they will answer for it.” Captain Tork said. “I will have some candidates assembled in the morning at 07:00. You and Lt. Nog may chose four bekks to work with you.”

/Yes sir./ she and Nog answered simultaneously.

Astrid glanced at Nog, who was pouring himself a third glass of bloodwine. She waited for a few moments before she caught his eye. /May I be dismissed, Lt. Nog?/

/Dismissed./ he answered with a nod.

Astrid nodded, using both of her hands and her legs to push back her chair, only watching out of her peripheral vision as Lt. Nog and Lt. Rozhenko began to stand perfunctory. 

She had a pang of regret as she made her way back to her quarters, feeling that she had embarrassed both herself and Lt. Rozhenko in the way she treated him. She had taken no prisoners in her pursuit of winning her bet. Astrid made a resolution to think of a way to make it up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid awoke with her alarm, thankful that she had a few viles of anti-intoxicant in her personal hypospray. Lt. Nog was already up and in the middle of his daily calisthenics routine. She went into the small anteroom and began her routine as well. She heard Nog go into the fresher to get ready for the day about halfway through her final stretches. She tidied her sleeping area before taking her turn.

/Perhaps you should awake earlier if you need more time to get ready in the morning. The Captain and department heads aren’t likely to tolerate tardiness./ he said before tossing her a ration bar.

/You still have time to go down to breakfast, Nog./

/Yes , but we should stick together for now./ he frowned. /You are still attracting too much attention to yourself./

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes.

/Astrid, you are acting too playful. They may misinterpret it./

/You are taking things too seriously./

/And you are not taking them seriously enough./ he said with an edge of anger. /You were not paying attention to how they were looking at you when you won your bet. It was as if they were watching you climb up onto his lap, not just feed you a few serpent worms./

/Why would that seem wrong to you? Isn’t that a common Ferengi practice?/

Nog sputtered and gave her a withering look. /It is the other way around. The females feed the males. The reverse would seem erotic. And what you did practically looked like a Vulcan blow job./

/Pbst.../she sputtered, /I very much doubt any of them would even know what that was./

/I wouldn’t assume they would...unless they were raised in the Federation. Anyway, who would know what Klingons would find erotic. But, male are males, Astrid. You gave them a clear view of you blunt teeth, and what you could do with them. Even on DS9, I had heard enough locker room talk to know what Humans and Bajorans got up to in private. Don’t give them ideas./

Astrid blushed in full, but nodded in assent to his point.

/You are an excellent officer, Astrid. You will have them eating out of your hand anyway. The situation is still recouperable. Don’t worry./ he said to cheer her up. /Come on. We still have time to get a Raktijino before we go to pick out our recruits./

They made it to the officer’s ready room in plenty of time to review the files of the recruits.

“Have you already decided?” The Captain asked as he and Cmdr. Ch’targh looked up from their morning reports.

/I think we will know them when we see them, sir./ Lt. Nog answered.

“You are not relying on the information from your tablet?” he questioned.

/It is more of a gut feeling. The data can only tell us so much./ Astrid added.

“Then we will leave you to it.” Captain Tork ordered. “Commander Ch’targh send up the bekks.”

/How many do we have to choose from?/ Nog asked.

“We had requested volunteers to eliminate those who would be resistant to taking orders from either of you.” Ch’targh answered after the Captain left. “We had nearly forty volunteers.” He huffed, looking directly at Astrid. “The list of 15 you were given are those who were deemed inessential to their departments.” He said before he left for the bridge.

/I hope inessential does not mean stupid./ Nog grumbled.

/Hopefully it only means young./ she said. /I would expect the department heads to want to keep the more experienced warriors to themselves./

/Well, if that’s the case, they can keep them. We aren’t picking them based on who is the best with a bat’leth./

/Let’s put them off guard a bit first. They are trained to stand at attention and wait for orders. Let’s test their patience a bit and see how they react./

/What do you suggest?/

/Let’s get another cup of raktijino. I think since they don’t know how a Starfleet ship is run, they won’t know the difference if we listened to some music while we finished our coffee./

/So they know they are on our time./ Nog smiled.

/Yep./ she grinned as she got two cups of raktijino from the replicator. /That, and I plan to listen to music while I work during the night patrol./ she smiled. /Starfleet usually let us listen to music at night to help us remain alert in engineering./

/I’ve never seen such a thing. Maybe it was only allowed in the shipyards./ he said as he watched her finger through her playlist. /Just don’t play it loud./

/Is that good?/ she asked.

/That is fine. Though I still don’t understand your taste in music./ he said wryly. /They are going to know why you bob your foot now. Just try not to sing along./

Astrid huffed a bit as she pulled up her portable U.T. app, knowing they would not likely understand Standard. They waited a few minutes as they sipped their drinks.

/Do you want to be the good cop or the bad cop, Astrid?/

/Oh, please let me be bad cop./ she grinned, just before the door alert chimed.

Nog smirked and nodded at her. /Enter./ he said sharply before schooling his face. He did not look up as they filed in. /Line up in one row./ he ordered before casually sipping more of his drink.

Astrid continued to go through her datasets, still bobbing her foot to the beat of the music.

/Lt. Tolkien, proceed./ Nog said, only looking up briefly from his report.

/Yes sir./ she said crisply as she stood, turning off her music.

Astrid stood front and center before them, examining each of their faces before going to the far side of the line.

/If any of you were motivated to volunteer merely to gawk at me,/ she said, narrowing her eyes at the first male in the line. /take your fill now and leave. I will not be made to repeat my orders because you are too busy staring at my hair or my ass./ she said, catching more than a few of them doing just that as she walked by.  
/My name is Lt. Tolkien. Not T’ar’kin or Toh’ki’En or To’kahn. If you cannot pronounce it correctly, don’t even bother. It will make my ears bleed in disgust. If that is the case, address me simply as Lieutenant or ma’am. And under no circumstances are you to call me by my first name. We are not friends. Is that understood?/ 

She heard a disjointed chorus of “Yes, Lieutenant.”, followed a beat later by /Yes, madam./ Her brow quirked up and she took a step backwards to the volunteer who had mispronounced ma’am.

Her eye level only came up to the lower tip of the bekk’s sternum in the massive wall of his chest. She gestured for him to come down to her eye level. He practically had to kneel, but complied without complaint. /Yes, madam./

Astrid had turned off her U.T. to be sure that she had heard him correctly when he repeated himself, and was surprised that he had said it in rather good Standard. She looked over his rather soft face, framed by a muscular jaw and heavy brow.

/It is pronounced by the contraction ‘ma’am’ like ‘ham’. One only calls a woman of an elite class or a mistress of a brothel madam./

/Yes, Lt. Tolkien./ he said in a deep guttural voice as he stood up straight again.

She walked a few more paces before she stopped in front of a rather gangly looking bekk. He and the tall one were amongst the few who had managed to stand at attention the entire time so far.

/Show me your hands./ Astrid ordered.

He frowned a bit, but did as she asked. His fingers were long and narrow, much like the rest of him, and totally uncallused. /Where are you assigned now?/

“The kitchen.” He said, ellicting a few muffled chuckles from some of the others.

/How long have you been assigned there?/

He shifted on his heels slightly. “Two years.” he answered reluctantly.

/Have you ever worked in any other departments?/ she asked, glancing at the bekk’s rank, then his rather full beard, which hinted that he was at least in his late teens or early twenties.

“I have worked in all of them.” He responded rather softy. 

She nodded in apparent approval, seeming to ignore the snickers of the others as she moved on.

/The rest of you, show me your hands as well./ she ordered as she walked past the line again.

She paused a few times, asking some of them to turn their hands over. Astrid had just requested the same from a young, rather short female bekk, with hands even smaller than her own. The bekk was what humans would call ‘pretty’, but she had a rough bearing that rivaled the toughest of the lot.

Astrid repeated her order with the tall female next in line, who went stone faced at Astrid’s words.

She walked back to her original position. /There are only three requirements for a position on this team. You must listen carefully to instruction when given the first time, and do exactly as you are ordered, by either myself or Lt. Nog. The last requirement is that you comport yourselves by our professional standards. If you harbor prejudice against Humans or Ferengi, get the hell out now, or learn to bridle your tongues. Do not waste our time./she said as she went back to the table and grabbed a bag of adaptors she had replicated.

When she turned back, she glanced at four bekks leaving in something of a huff. They had tried to get the tall bekk to go with them. He shrugged noncommittally and stayed still.

She handed the eleven remaining bekks the two parts of the adaptors. /The final task I will have each of you complete is to put together these components. To do it correctly, you must line up the threads on the screws and push it in slightly before you turn it clockwise. When you feel resistance, pull it apart again a bit, then turn it counterclockwise. Engage the clamps on either side afterwards./ she instructed.

She watched as a few of them quickly assembled the parts before she even finished speaking. /Take as much time as you want. Bring it to me to inspect when you are finished./she said. /We will post our chosen candidates by mid meal. You may return to your previous posts until then./

She walked back to her seat, soon followed by the bekk who had quickly assembled the parts instead of first listening. 

Astrid looked up each of their names, writing them on each of the parts before she and Nog disassembled them to inspect; exchanging looks as they went. Nog sighed his disapproval several times. They continued their inspections until there were only two bekks left in the room; the gangly one and the tall one. The large bekk had decided to sit on the floor and was hunched over the parts, trying to delicately assemble them with his overly large fingers. He had a look of frustration on his face.

The gangly one approached him tentatively and began to speak lowly. “After you turn it right, you have to pull it up, not down, before you turn it left.”

The giant glanced at him angrily, making the other bekk retreat a step, before realization dawned on his face and he did as the older bekk said. A small look of triumph overcame his face as he finally managed to get it.

The gangly bekk brought his pieces up, soon followed by the giant. Astrid smiled slightly at the older bekk before he left. She noticed that he had finished his part early on, and had been wondering why he had lingered.

The large bekk, whose name was Qo’targh, was the last to walk up to Nog and Astrid. He began to hand the part over to her, but pulled it back abruptly when he realized that he had forgotten the clamps. He handed it back with a suppressed sigh and a look of resigned frustration on his face before he left.

/All but four of them did it wrong, or damaged the part in the process./ Nog sighed as he finished examining the last part with a micro scanner. /I assume we have our winners./

/I would agree about three of them. But the fourth had finished before I finished speaking. He may have just got lucky./

/Never rule out luck./ Nog answered. 

/Pbst...half the replaceable parts may have been installed by luck. I am not going to rely on it to hold this ship together. Besides, that bekk failed in other ways. He did not wait and listen to my orders fully before starting. And he was not one of the four who had stood at attention the entire time. He spent most of the time gawking at me or sneering at you, and I am pretty sure he was friends with those four bekks that left. I don’t want to waste my time having to oversee his work or babysit him so he doesn’t harass the others./

/You would rather babysit that big one?/ Nog asked. /His part was one of the most damaged, and he kept getting it wrong./

/Yes, but he behaved respectfully and seems teachable. He had a will to do it right. I’d take that over a cocky attitude and relying on luck any day of the week./ she smiled.  
/Besides, some of the maintenance work just requires muscle. He and that one female bekk seem to have it in abundance./ she said as they gathered their things and left the ready room.

Captain Tork glanced at them. “I saw 15 volunteers enter the room and 15 leave. Did you reject them all?”

/No sir, I have made a final decision./ Nog answered as he entered the final list into his PADD and handed it to the captain.

“Then why are they not with you?”

/I am posting the list at midmeal. We are planning to begin in waste reclamation at the beginning of night patrol. In the meantime Lt. Tolkien and I will gather the supplies and equipment that is required./ Nog answered.

/May I make a request, Captain?/ Astrid asked.

The captain smiled grimly back at her. “Proceed, Lt. Tolkien.”

/I request the candidates be relieved of further duty between the end of midmeal and the beginning of night patrol. I want them sharp on their first duty round./

The captain nodded his assent. “Fine. Cmdr. Ch’targh, inform their supervisors to make it so.”

Astrid’s face lit up as she and Nog were dismissed from the bridge. They worked half the morning gathering their tools and supplies. Nog waited in Supply as a biohazard suit large enough for bekk Qo’targh was replicated.  
Astrid went ahead to the engineering lab to further analyze the sample components the bekks had assembled that morning. The chief engineer joined her at one point, and they eventually became embroiled in an argument that Nog had to break up when he arrived.


	6. Lunch Date

/Lt. Gar’teth, it doesn’t make any sense to bring up charges of dereliction of duty on the bekks who assembled the parts wrong./ Astrid argued loudly as Nog entered the engineering lab.

“They were ordered to assemble them correctly, and all but four failed.” 

/Yes, but my motivation in asking them to do this in the first place was to obtain a sample set for analysis. If I had disclosed to them that I intended to run tests on the parts to baby proof the design, it would have warped the baseline I was trying to create./

“You said yourself that it wasn’t a design flaw.” He argued.

/I did, but that didn’t figure in flawless technique when they were being installed. In this sample set alone, two-thirds of the parts were installed incompletely and damaged to some degree by being forced into locking.  
The adaptors are sturdy enough to handle that initially, but over time the micro fracture cause it to lose its integrity. It would only take a minor adjustment in the design to fix the problem./

“You are not here to redesign the ship!”, he nearly yelled.

/What would you have me do?/ she asked tersely. /Waste my time stroking your ego every time a minor adjustment needed to be made? That sounds like a waste of your time as well. But by all means, I will interrupt you every time a minor decision needs to be made!/ she barked back red-faced.

Lt. Nog had just arrived at this point, to see the chief engineer swipe the tools off the table between he and Astrid. Lt. Tolkien did not flinch at all, but looked like she was about to lose her temper as well.

/Lt. Tolkien, stand down./ Nog ordered, watching her bristle as he began to ask the chief engineer what was wrong.

He listened intently, then turned to Astrid. /Make the repairs with the original design parts. You and I will supervise the team to make sure it is done correctly./ he ordered her before turning back to Gar’teth. /Do you keep records of the names of who has installed each replacement part in your maintenance records?/

“Yes, of course. It is built into the redundancies of the maintenance log. How else would I know if the repairs were completed?”

Nog sighed. /If you insist on charging these bekks with deriliction of duty it opens the door for the same charges to be leveled against every crew member who has ever installed this component wrong over the years. Who knows who had been a bekk on maintenance rotation at the time. It would seem likely that the percentage would reflect two-thirds of the past and present crew of this ship. If you are willing to step on that many toes, then I will duly note it on the reports that I send to the captain, on your orders./ he finished, staring steely eyed at Gar’teth. /Or we could just fix the problem. The redesign of the part can come under your supervision, patented under both your names./

Gar’teth narrowed his eyes at Nog. “Fine. She may make to adjustments under my supervision and install them once I approve the final design.”

With that settled, Astrid and Nog headed to the mess hall for lunch after making a brief detour in their quarters. They entered together and found seats amongst the bridge crew and command staff. Astrid sat down next to N’Garen, placing a large stack of stasis trays on the table.

/Have any of you eaten already?/ she asked.

“No. We were waiting for you and Lt. Nog.” Ch’targh said with annoyance. “Where did you replicate this?”

/It is not replicated. It is fresh food from Earth. My parents sent a carton of care packages to me./

“What is a ‘care package’?” N’garen asked, watching in slight fascination as Astrid disassembled the interlocking trays.

/It is a tradition for families of active duty military personnel to send gifts from home. Usually it is homemade food or personal items that we would find difficult to obtain or replicate in deep space./ she answered, glancing up as Lt. Rozhenko came and sat nearby.

/Do you want some?/ Astrid asked.

/What is it?/ Alexander asked. 

/Japanese food./ she said as she set out bento boxes.

He nodded as she listed off what she was serving and portioned it out. She broke open a set of chopsticks after lifting the lid of a tray of assorted sushi. 

/This is pickled ginger, an aromatic root, and the green paste is wasabi. It is extremely hot. Pick it off if you don’t like it./ she explained to the Klingons as she deftly used the chopsticks to serve out the food.

“Do you expect us to use those little sticks to eat?” Gar’teth asked.

/No. You can eat most of it with your hands. Depending on what is being served, Humans don’t generally serve others with their bare hands. It is considered rude./ she glanced down as she served out generous portions of beef teriyaki and placed a fork next to the rice.

She did use chopsticks to eat most of her food, looking sideways in surprise when Lt. Rozhenko began to crack part a set.

She used her fingers when she went for her first piece of sushi roll.

“There is hardly any meat in all this.” Ch’targh grumbled. “And it is cooked.”

/The teriyaki is the only cooked meat, and it is done rare, meaning the blood is still pink in the flesh./ she pointed out. /the shrimp tempura is fried, but the seafood in the sushi is raw. But like I said, the wasabi on top is extremely spicy./she said. /You can taste the fish better without it./

Ch’targh ignored her warning, mistaking it for a challenge, and popped the whole peice into his mouth. His eyes began to water and he coughed a bit as his sinuses began to drain. He covered for his bravado admirable though, and took another bite with more success now that he knew what to expect. He looked over her meal, noticing that she had substituted raw vegetables and fruit for the beef.

“You hardly have any meat on your own plate.” Ch’targh commented. “And you have given your superior officer nothing but meat. Why is that?”

/Humans requires less meat protein than Klingons and I generally eat mostly vegetarian food at breakfast and lunch. Besides there was not enough to go around. My aunt only gave me that much teriyaki./

“But his tray is different.” N’garen pressed the point. “Why?”

/Two reasons./ Astrid answered. /First of all, he did not lose the bet. The challenge was for all of you to eat traditional human food. Secondly, he is my friend, and I know what he likes already. Also, as a Ferengi, he is the only pure carnivore sitting at this table. Klingons are omnivores, just like Humans. Our bodies just process it better, therefore we need less./

The others scoffed, but didn’t argue with what they knew to be a fact.

She looked at Alexander just as a peice of vegetable slipped from his chopsticks. /There is another fork if you would prefer./ she said more softly.

/I have used chopsticks before, but it has been many years./

/I think your gloves are making it more difficult./ she commented blithely.

He removed his gauntlet without further suggestion and continued with greater success; readjusting his grip to copy hers more precisely.

She picked up a single grain of rice and popped it into her mouth, smirking at him in challenge. She then picked up the small bowl with her other hand and shoveled in the rice as one actually would when they weren’t showing off. Alexander smirked back and shook his head, recognizing her humor.

“What are your plans after lunch, Lt. Tolkien?” Ch’targh asked, turning her attention away from Alexander.

/I had allotted time to fix the consoles on the bridge, as long as that won’t interfere with operations./ she said. /I have a few hours before I have to get some sleep. We will be transitioning to night patrol for the next several days./

“Is it likely that you will require the presence of the department heads?” Ch’targh asked as they finished eating.

/No, not until we get to the torpedo bays. At this time, I predict that will be in about nine days./

“So long?” He asked. “If there are issues in the torpedo bay, I want it prioritized.”

/If the Lieutenant and I are given a few days together to train our crew, we can split duties to supervise them./Lt. Nog said.

“You may have three days to train your team.” Ch’targh ordered. “Then I want you to work on the array.”

/Yes sir./ Lt. Tolkien and Lt. Nog answered together before they left.

Nog had been keeping an eye on the public notice boards throughout lunch, watching as their candidates from the morning checked the list with varying responses. Each of them glanced at Nog and Astrid as they either found their names or not. The bekk, whom they had suspected had put the parts together accurately by luck, shot a scowl their way. As they were leaving they watched Qo’targh reluctantly approach the board with a scowl of his own. He seemed surprised, and gave them a bit of a smile as they left.

They soon sensed the rumbling of heavy steps approaching from behind in the corridor.

/Lt. Tolkien!/ Qo’targh said loudly to get their attention. /Lt. Nog!/

They both paused and turned as the bekk came to a halt behind them.

/What is it, bekk Qo’targh?/ Astrid asked, waiting patiently as he worked out what he wanted to say.

/I was wondering...if my name was on the list by mistake./ he asked with hesitation.

/There is no mistake./ Nog answered.

/I had just thought.../ he didn’t finish the sentence, realizing his manner seemed to question their decisions.

/We did not expect you to complete a task perfectly the first time you did it./ Astrid answered. /We read your file. We know that you arrived just a few weeks ago from your training academy./

/Did you read the announcement on the board completely?/ Nog asked.

/Yes./

/Since you have already checked in with us now, you do not need to message an acknowledgment to us as well./ Nog said.

/Is there anything else bekk?/ Astrid asked as he looked uncertainly from Nog to her.

/Yes ma’am./ he began. /I request that I be allowed to start sooner rather than later./

/You will need your sleep./ she said.

/I am usually on night patrol with security. I sleep before my shift, and I am off today./

/Alright then./ Astrid said. /But you will sleep on your regular schedule today./ she ordered. /I have work on the bridge today. You are with me./

He took that completely literally, offering to take the trays from her as he followed them to their quarters. Astrid bit back a smile as she glanced at Nog. She shook her head a bit, signaling to Nog to allow the bekk to trail behind them like a lost puppy. /Just wait outside the door. We’ll be out in a few minutes./ She said to Qo’targh kindly as she and Nog entered their quarters.

/I still don’t know about him Astrid./ he said as he helped her wash and set the trays out to dry on the bathroom counter.

/He’ll be fine, I promise./

/He is only eight years old. You will probably have to train him to use the tools./

/Then I will teach him to use the tools./ she said. /I don’t think he is dumb. But I suspect that no one has bothered to explain things to him in a way that he would understand./

/How is that anything other than dumb?/

She shook her head. / I think that most people would take one look at him and assume that he was capable of nothing more than brute force. His words and attitude hint to something else./ she smiled at Nog. /Just give him a chance. I will take him under my wing./

/He is not a baby chick Astrid./ Nog said just before they went back out to meet him.

/No./ she said smiling back at Nog as Qo’targh offered to carry their equipment. /More like a pup./ she said after seeing the eager half smile on the tall bekk’s baby face.


	7. The Hot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now through the meat and potatoes, and on to the action and romance.

Nog turned his attention to his PADD as he, Astrid, and bekk Qo’targh entered the turbolift to the bridge.

Astrid turned in the crowded lift and craned her neck to address Qo’targh.

/Pay close attention to the tools Lt. Nog hands me. They are Federation issue and may be different from what you have seen before./

/Yes ma’am./ he replied in his deep rumbling voice.

/Have you worked on the bridge before?/ Lt. Nog asked.

/No sir./ he replied, ducking around Astrid to look at Nog.

/Then don’t say anything unless someone addresses you./ he grimaced. /And hit the button for the bridge. You are standing right in front of it./ he ordered with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

/Yes sir./ he responded and scowled a bit, seemly in embarrassment.

When they arrived on the bridge, their tall companion seemed to garner as much attention as they had on their first day.

/Set those cases over there./ Astrid ordered, pointing between the weapons station and ops.

Qo’targh set them down and took a few steps back to the empty space near the view screen, standing like a sentry.

Lt. Rozhenko glanced up at her in question.

/I’ve come to fix that mashing button./ she explained.

“Normal operations supersede maintenance repairs during prime duty shifts, Lt.” Ch’targh interjected.

/I understand sir./ she answered. /I have already taken that into account. I have an extra holocom that either Lt. Nog or Lt. Rozhenko can work with while I am making repairs./ she said. /I would prefer it be Lt. Rozhenko if he is familiar with the multi screen set up?/ she asked, glancing at Alexander.

/It looked similar to the smart boards from school. I should be able to use it./ Alexander answered.

/Where do you want me to set up your temporary station?/Astrid asked.

/Where he is standing will be fine./ he said, gesturing to where Qo’targh stood.

/Bekk Qo’targh, release the mag locks on his chair and put it in place here./ she said, indicating the spot with a tap of her foot.

Alexander glanced at the bekk in annoyance when he had to reinitialize the locks himself, while Astrid set up the remote receiver discs.

She pulled out a small case and walked up to Alexander, taking out her spare headset to hand to him. /The earbuds and clasp are designed for a human. I don’t know if it will fit quite right./

/It will be fine./ he responded, shifting his hair aside to reveal his very human shaped ear. He sighed almost imperceptibly, though he was grateful that only she, Nog, and the bekk had a view of his ear from that angle.

He managed to place the earbud in fine, but the lense and speaker aperture quickly became entangled in his hair when he tried to move it into place.

/Hold on./ she said, stopping him. /Let me get it./ she offered when she saw a knot forming at the joint.  
/It’s kind of tricky to put on yourself without a mirror the first few times./

He nodded his assent and placed his hands placidly on his lap to allow her access.

He glanced at the floor or at the readings on his panel; anywhere but at her as she came close to his side to free the headset from his hair. He felt an embarrassing blush rise in his cheeks as she opened the aperture all the way and proceeded to part his hair to place the earpiece. 

/It fits perfectly./ she commented lowly to no one but herself, though she did fix his hair a bit to recover his ear. She managed not to touch him as she bent the mouthpiece along his cheek, until the very end, when she accidentally brushed his lower lip with her thumb.

He flinched away and looked down, shamefully aware that he was blushing even more obviously from her accidental touch.

Astrid pursed her lips and politely ignored his discomposure. /Almost done Lieutenant. Just look at me for a moment./ She maneuvered herself to stand in front of him; but kept his back to the rest of the crew, Nog, and Qo’targh.

He felt his throat go dry and fought slightly to control his intake of breath. Astrid only glanced briefly at the bronzing blush on his cheeks, which now began to blanch. She heard him gasp lowly as she looked at him straight on. 

Her brows furrowed and her lips puckered in concentration as she focused on adjusting the lense to his eye level. /Sorry it is taking so long. I want to make sure you can focus correctly./

She had a bit of trouble adjusting the lense as either his eyebrows or his more prominent nose got in the way. Astrid thought she had finally got it right, until he opened his eyes and she noticed his long lashes were brushing the lense.

/Close your eyes for a bit./ she said softly. /Now open them./

He did as she asked and noticed Astrid was squatting a bit, still looking at him, but not directly. /I think that is about right./ she said, unhooking the holster from her side and handing to him. She kneeled beside him to set up her tricorder before handing it to him as well.

/Won’t you need that?/ he asked before putting it in its holster.

/Nah, I have three./ she said as she quickly flipped down the aperture on her own headset. /I am assuming that you want to face the wall so the captain and first officer can still see the display?/

He nodded before she tapped the earbud, causing a holoprojection of his control panel to appear before him. He blinked in surprise, despite having already seen her do the same the day before.

/Okay, last bit, then it will be calibrated to you completely./ she said. /You see that green menu bar hovering just above your control panel?/

/Yes?/

/Use your left forefinger to drag it in front of you./

He attempted to do as she asked a few times without success.

/Here, I got it. I just have to invade your space again./ she said. /Just sit still./

She stood up and walked behind him, resting her hand on the back of his chair. She leaned over his shoulder as she stretched out her left hand to take over. /You swipe the virtual screens around just like on a smart board. From this menu box, I am bringing you up as a new user and choosing the fingerprint scanner to identify you. This will allow you to actually feel the control panel when you touch it./

He looked at her in askance, then did a double take when he realized how close the side of her cheek was to his. He glanced down to her lips for a brief moment before he could subvert the impulse. Astrid caught him in the act, and averted her face away, biting her lip, and fluttering her lashes in shyness. She turned her gaze to the virtual display and found what she was looking for.

/Put your hands up as if you are resting them against the red boxes./ she said, then sighed. /You have to stay still once the boxes turn green./

He tried to no avail.

/Blue-green color blindness?/ she guessed.

/Not as much as most Klingons./ he answered.

/Let me try something else./ she said as she walked in front of him. /Touch your palms flat against mine./ glancing down at him as she blushed. /Just humor me./ she deadpanned. /Okay, stay still./ she smiled when she saw it working. /Just follow the verbal prompts from the earpiece. It will sound like my voice./

/It says that I am done calibrating it./ Alexander said to her.

/Then you can just swipe the menu bar from the foreground and begin using the virtual controls just like your real ones. But don’t lean your body weight on it. It’s not like a holodeck. The images have no solidity to them. There is a sensor in the aperture sending a fake signal along your trigeminal nerve to your brain./

He blinked when he felt his fingers make contact with the virtual panel and gave her a wide grin.

/Pretty cool right?/ she smiled back before she returned to his station. /Lt. Rozhenko, let me know if you begin to get a headache. I’m not sure Klingon neurophysiology will react well to the stimuli./

She began to prop up the top panel like the hood of a car. Frustratingly, unlike a decently built ancient car, the panel would not stay up on its own as the mechanism seemed to be malfunctioning. 

/Bekk Qo’targh, hold up this panel./ she ordered him. /Yep, just there. Perfect./ She looked over the propping mechanism. /Damn it./ she murmured lowly. /Lt. Nog would you replicate this part for me?/

/Sure./ 

/Thank you sir./ she smiled. /I’ll send the requisition number to your tricorder. It’s small enough for a standard replicator to handle./ She stood up fully and turned to the captain. /Captain, may I make a request?/

Captain Tork turned his eyes to her for the first time since she stepped on his bridge that day. “Approach Lieutenant.”

His gruff tone dampened some of her bravado, and she only took a few soft steps towards him as she lifted her eyes.

He sighed, looking at her meekness with displeasure. “Ask your question Lt. Tolkien.”

/Captain, I request permission to.../

“Louder Lt.” He interrupted. “You stood on my bridge not a day ago and dared to snarl in my face like a grishnar cat. Now you look like a krada doe cornered by a hunter. Which are you?”

Her eyes widened as she raised her chin a bit, clenching her jaw to still its trembling. Astrid flared her nostrils as she sucked in a deeper breath to find her voice.

/Both./ she responded louder, but in a calm tone.

“That is a Human answer.”

/I find that I am Human, Captain./ she countered abruptly. /May I ask my question sir?/ she said more firmly.

“You already have my leave to do so. I have been waiting to hear it.” The captain countered, though he now sounded more bemused than annoyed.

Astrid nodded stone faced. /I ask permission to make use of the replicator in the officer’s ready room./

“And you cannot use the industrial replicator in Supply because, why, Lt.?”

/I can, we can, but it will eat up time needlessly./ she said.

“Does that mean that you will be off my bridge sooner?”

/Yes Captain./ she answered pertly.

An amused look passed over his face as he seemed to deliberate a few moments. “You may make use of it. I do not want you here any longer than need be, distracting my bridge crew.” He said sternly, though a smile crept up the corners of his mouth. “And Lt.,” he said before she turned away, “next time you have a question, follow the chain of command. You supposedly answer to him.” he gestured to Nog. “He will report to the department heads. It is up to their discretion whether a matter needs to be brought to my attention. Unless my ship is about to fly apart, do not step beyond your office. It will seem like a challenge to your superiors. Do you understand, woman?”

/Yes sir./ she said as loudly and as clearly as she could manage, though she was certain that her face was blushing in as furious a shade of crimson as her hair. She forced herself to keep her chin high as she returned to her work.

/Start your repairs Lt. Tolkien. I’ll get the part./ Nog ordered.

/Yes sir./ she glanced at Qo’targh and grimaced, seeing that he was still holding up the panel as she had ordered him.

Astrid kneeled by one of the cases and quickly retrieved her tools. She pulled out the faulty part from the propping mechanism. It was completely shot as she suspected. The button under the semiflexible soft glass panel was fractured. She suspected that the receptors beneath were damaged as well, or the housing holding it in place was loose.

Nog returned with the new part within a few minutes. Astrid took it and passed it under a virtual magnification screen she had suspended mid-air and nodded her approval of it. She applied a buffer disc of microscopically dense silicon to the receptor end of the mechanism before she put in the new part. 

/Lift the panel slowly, Qo’targh, until I tell you to stop./ she instructed.  
/Stop. Hold it there./she said as she moved the peices into place. /Now move it down until I tell you to stop./

Qo’targh followed her directions exactly, and the mechanism could now hold up the panel on its own.

/It’s just grease monkey work now, Lt. Nog./ she said as she unceremoniously slid head first under the console with only her legs sticking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading. This is the second fanfic that I have ever written, and the first that I ever had the guts to post. Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism you have would be appreciated and I will endeavor to respond in a timely manner. (Kudos would be appreciated as well!) ; )


	8. A Hot Mess

/Lt. Nog could you hand me that Harris wrench and two antigrav clamps, please?/ Astrid asked, still fiddling around under the weapons console.

Nog handed the tools over while Qo’targh watched, committing everything to memory.

/Okay, step back a bit so I can remove this panel./ she said.  
/Lt. Nog, get a firm grip on the outer clamp on that panel and help me maneuver it out./

Astrid slid out and readjusted her legs, curving her spine sideways as she got ahold of the other clamp.

/Qo’targh, take this from us and set it over there. Do not touch the release buttons on the sides as you carry it./

She went on to explain the mechanism. When he returned, Astrid set out her welding equipment and explained to him what everything was and the order she planned to use the.

/Come down here. Hand me what I ask for, when I ask for it. Got it?/ she instructed.

/Yes ma’am./ he answered as he knelt. Qo’targh concentrated on what she was doing and what she was asking for. Occasionally, he shot a glare at passers by who were ogling Astrid as she lay on the deck with her legs at odd angles.

She scooted out and pulled on her welding vest, helmet, and gloves. No amount of glares from Qo’targh could deter the males in the bridge crew from watching with interest as she unceremoniously unzipped her uniform jacket and shucked it off to reveal her form fitting high—necked tank shirt. Every curve and dip in her torso stood out in sharp relief, contrasting her lean, muscular, lithe arms. Astrid quickly recovered herself with the bulky welding gear.

/Get yourself situated so you can reach underneath and hold the housing still while I’m welding it. Give me your hand./ she said, laying on her side under the console. She guided his hand to a spot underneath. /Do you feel that?/ He nodded in response. /Put that welding glove on. When I ask you, hold the housing in place, and have my tool box in reach of your other hand so you can hand me any tools I may need./

Almost as soon as she settled back under the console, she flipped up her visor. /I grabbed the wrong solder. I need the spoil of D-22 solder./

He gave a confused look in return.

/Find the spool with a symbol that looks like this./ She drew the symbol in the air with her finger. /Like an undrawn bow./

Qo’targh looked through the spools for a few seconds and handed to her what he hoped to be the right one.

/Yep, that’s it. Thanks./ she said before a spray of sparks began to erupt under the console.

/That’s it./ she pronounced as she handed him back the tools and shimmied out. /It just has to cool and set before we replace the housing./ she said as she flipped up her visor. /Qo’targh, I want you to hold the cooling unit just under the housing as it sets./ she ordered.

She took off her helmet to reveal a riot of messy, sweat laden locks, which gave even more of an impression of flames. Once she removed the gloves and vest, the entire crew could see the sweat rolling down her exposed skin in fine rivulets, giving a sheen to her features.

Her brows shot up and a small smile crept up her face as Qo’targh further adjusted his position to block her from the crew’s view. He began to hand her jacket back, but she waved him off, opting to wipe some of the sweat off first; and instead took a canteen offered by Nog. Astrid rested against the bulkhead and downed the water in one shot. She slid her jacket on loosely, then began to put away her tools.

/That should be enough Qo’targh./ she said. /Help me put the tools away, except the Harris wrench. They need to be passed through the sanitation field before you put them away so no contamination transfers to the next work site. Got it?/

/Yes Lieutenant./

They made short work of tightening the housing and lowering the panel back into place with a smooth click.

/You hear that?/ she asked Qo’targh with a grin. /That is how it is supposed to sound when everything is in place correctly./  
/Lt. Nog, I am ready to reinitialize the console./

Nog looked up from the engineering log he was filling out while they worked. /Proceed, Lt. Tolkien./ he ordered.

She swiftly went through the reinitializing sequence on the panel before she walked up to Lt. Rozhenko. /Your station is ready for you when you are done with that sequence./

He nodded slightly as he kept his eyes trained on the data for a few moments longer. /I’m done./ he said as he stood, only then noticing the wild state of her.

He blinked a bit as as the heavy scent of her sweat wafted up like a heady mix of feminine musk and effort, barely covered by whatever floral soap she used.

Astrid turned, oblivious to her effect on him as she put on her earpiece, then instructed Qo’targh to replace his chair to its previous position.

/Hold out your hand to retrieve the receiver disc like I did yesterday./ Alexander silently did as she directed.

/Return to base./ he repeated correctly.

/The headset you are wearing will remain calibrated to you. It will respond to your bio signature and voice command if you need to use it again./

Lt. Rozhenko seemed pleased with the news as he tapped the receiver on the corner of his panel to release it before handing the stack of chips back to her.

She held out her other hand. /The headpiece?/ she asked simply as she waited for him to hand it back. /Try out a routine sequence to see if it feels right./

He performed the sequence effortlessly, without having to mash the transfer button. He nodded. /It’s working perfectly./ he said, giving her a bit of a smile.

/Good. Let us know if it gives you any more trouble./ she said as she put away the rest of her tools and waited a moment for Nog.

/The report is off. Let’s go./ he said, pleased to see that their recruit had already begun to pick up the tool cases without having to be asked.

Once they were in the turbolift, Nog continued to give his orders. /You are both to clean up and rest before the beginning of night watch. Good work in there./ he said as he peeled off from them towards another corridor on a task unknown to her.

/I’ll see you later, bekk Qo’targh./ she nodded as they came to the split in the hall between the officer’s quarters and the general crews’.

/Yes ma’am./ he responded plainly as he went on his way.

*********************************

Astrid had never been so thankful in her life for the outdated water setting then at is moment. She was certain that the Klingons had no thought of it being a luxury, but it felt so to her. She lingered under the spray until the cycle completely timed out, just for the pleasure she associated only with home.

She was also thankful that she had forced herself to set up her hammock and put away the bento boxes before she cleaned up. When she emerged from the fresher, she had nothing to do but crash into her nest of pillows and blankets. 

She fell asleep hard and woke up almost as hour before night watch, feeling fully refreshed. Astrid turned off her alarm so it would not awaken Nog later. Astrid made quick work of dressing and fixing her hair. Nog was just waking up when she emerged.

/Did you take another shower?/ he asked groggily. /I didn’t hear the water running./

/I had to wet my hair to get it to lay flat after sleeping./

/Hrmph...seems like an awful lot of bother. I’m glad I don’t have to mess with that./

/It’s sometimes more of a pain in the ass than it’s worth./ she said. /I was ready to shave it off this afternoon when we were done working on the bridge./ Astrid said as she finished stowing her hammock and linens. /It was sweltering under all that welding gear. I’m just glad I didn’t faint from heat exhaustion on the bridge. That wouldn’t have gone over well./

/We are bring plenty of canteens. Just take a break when you need to./ Nog said. /What’s with the combat jumpsuit?/

/The heat. It is going to be hot as hell down there; even more so if I had to wear a biosuit overtop my duty uniform. The jumpsuit has a built in heat regulator in the fabric./ she said. /I want to be able to keep up./

/Well, don’t let them know that is the reason. They will see it as a weakness./ Nog commented before he grabbed his jumpsuit as well before heading to the fresher.

She sighed before they left their quarters for the mess hall, where they were to meet their team while they ate.

They waved over the two female bekks and Qo’targh.

/Where is bekk Kang?/ Nog asked as they walked up. They gave him confused looks. /He did not respond to confirm his assignment. Go find him and bring him here to me. You are responsible for each other now. I expect you back here in ten minutes with him./ Nog ordered.

/Where is he, Nog,/ Astrid asked after they left.

/He is finishing his work in the officer’s mess. The cook wouldn’t release him from duty for his shift./

/Why not? It was Cmdr. Ch’targh’s orders./

/And the chef makes all the Captain’s meals. I’m sure that was prioritized over a bekk’s comfort./

Their crew did return in under ten minutes with the gangly bekk in tow. His food spattered uniform bore witness that he had indeed come straight from the kitchen.

“He was still mopping up when we found him in the kitchen.” the taller female said. “He didn’t even know that he made the cut.” she added with derision. Bekk Kang said nothing as she spoke.

/When did you start your shift today, bekk Kang?/ Astrid asked.

“At 11:00 hours to prepare the officers’ lunch service.”

/And you were scheduled through dinner service?/

“Yes Lieutenant.”

/When does your shift end?/

“After I am done cleaning up.”

/Which you were still doing./

“Yes Lt.” He answered reluctantly.

/Do you still have work left?/ Nog asked.

“Yes sir, I am to clean up after the officer’s leave.”

/When does that usually happen?/

“It varies depending upon when they decide to stop drinking. But my relief is due by 03:00.”

/Are there any officer’s there now?/ he asked.

“Two.” Kang said as he glanced at Astrid for reasons unknown.

/And are they set for now?/ Astrid asked.

“Yes, unless they decide to order more food. I was the only one left.”

/Are you fit for duty on the night watch?/ Nog asked.

“Yes.” He said with certainty.

/Good. Return to your post. Dismissed.  
After the rest of you are done eating, report to the kitchen to help him finish cleaning up./ Nog ordered.

The three remaining bekks grumbled a bit, but left for the officer’s mess after eating. They were surprised when Astrid came along.

**********************************

Astrid ignored the bekks, entering the kitchen ahead of them. They all could hear the officer’s talking through the pass through.

“...you have no desire to pursue her?” they heard the first officer say.

“It is not what you think.” Lt. Rozhenko responded more softly. “Humans are just more tactile.”

“Tactile?” Ch’targh asked.

“They touch each other more often, it doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“Doesn’t ‘necessarily’ mean anything.” He quoted. “How do you know when it will mean that she wants you?”

Alexander paused. “I don’t know anything.” He answered testily. “She is here to fufill her service to the ship, not service the crew.”

Ch’targh chuckled. “What is there to understand Rozhenko? You sheath your dk’targh and repeat the process until you both roar.” He laughed. “Your beard has been in for years. A warrior isn’t complete until he takes a mate.”

“What concern is that of yours?” Alexander ground out.

“I am not concerned, only curious.” He went on, ignoring his comm signal when it rang. “You have seemed oblivious to, or actively ignored any female crew who has made any overtures to you. I was beginning to think that you were one of those who do not catch a female’s scent. But then the woman comes onboard and you suddenly seem fixed on it...” he huffed in irritation as his comm signaled again. “...That damn Ferengi, What does he want!” He growled before answering the call.

Instead of acknowledging the response over the comm, Nog entered the officer’s mess. /Sirs./ he said loudly by way of salute.

“What is it?” Ch’targh sneered out.

/Sir. Requesting permission for my team to begin duty./

“You already have permission to begin on the night watch.”

/Already acknowledged sir./

“Then what is the issue?”

/Sir, one of my team has been detained in his previous post until further notice./

“By whom Lt.? My orders were made plain!”

/By you, Sirs. The bekk in question is on duty in the officer’s mess. He has standing orders that his shift ends only when the last officers leave the mess hall. Requesting permission to pull bekk Kang once night watch commences./

Ch’targh narrowed his eyes. “You risk your neck, challenging me in such a backhanded manner.”

/Understood sir./ Nog answered briskly.

“Then why do you persist?!”

/Sir, until I entered the mess, I only knew that there were officers present. If it was anyone other than you, Sirs, or the Captain, I would have ordered them to GITFO or shift for themselves./

“GITFO?” Ch’targh questioned.

/Human military jargon. They use abbreviated words and acronyms as slang. It means to get the fuck out./

“What does ‘fuck’ mean?” He asked Alexander.

“Sheathing one’s dk’targh with vigor.” Alexander began. “When used as an order, the phrase means to go away or get out of the way.”

“Addressing even a lower ranking crew member in such a manner would also likely earn you a broken neck.”

/They can try./ Nog said evenly. /Sir, with your permission, I will carry out your original orders and begin our repairs./

“Go fetch your bekk and get started, Lt.”

Nog nodded briefly to Cmdr. Ch’targh. /Lt. Tolkien,/ he said more loudly, /is A-gang done in there?/

/Almost Sir./ she said in a loud clear voice. /Mostly just the mess hall is left./

/I want them all elbows to asses to clean this up. We are out in 15./

/Yes sir./ Astrid responded.  
/You heard him. You two clear the dishes and wipe the tables. Qo’targh, sweep and mop. Kang, you are on dish duty./

They bekks stood and stared at her for a long beat.

/Looking at me isn’t going to get it done. Move your asses! You now have 14 minutes./ she nearly yelled.

Astrid entered the hall after the table was cleaned, and began to flip the heavy chairs with seeming ease, sans those the Klingon officers were using. Ch’targh and Alexander stared at her the entire time as she supervised her team. They were half in wonderment as to how she now moved the chairs with little effort, and also unable to tear their eyes away for her novel appearance in the semi-armored jumpsuit that fit her like a second skin.

“I have never seen a Starfleet uniform like that before, Lt. Tolkien.” Ch’targh ventured after ogling her a a few moments more. 

Astrid gave him a hard sideways glare, waiting for the question in his statement.

Nog answered him instead. /They are tactical field uniforms. The Fleet rolled them out, standard issue, just this year./

Neither Alexander nor Ch’targh had noticed until that moment that Nog was wearing the same type of uniform.

Astrid finally bent her fill attention to the officers, if only to shut them up and pull their eyes from her body, back to her face.  
/The GFY’s Lt. Nog and I are wearing double as hazmat suits, amongst other things./

Ch’targh glanced at the breast plates. “They are combat uniforms.”

/Yes./ she began, then pursed her lips. /Though mine is engineering grade and Lt. Nog’s is command grade./

“What does Gee-eff-why mean?” He asked Alexander, who only shrugged in return.

/It is an acronym for any standard military issued item that has been modified in response to, or adapted from, an enemy combatant’s tech./

/What does it stand for, Lt. Tolkien?/ Alexander asked.

She pursed her lips into a straight line.  
/The acronym conveys the sentiment that our tech is superior to the enemies’, and more than adequate to level the playing field if another confrontation occurs./she said icily. /It literally stands for ‘Go Fuck Yourselves’/ she said, narrowing her eyes slightly before she turned to inspect the bekks’ work.

/Lt. Nog, the KDF cherries are ready to go./ she said sharply.

/Get them into their ‘bunny suits’ and meet me in waste reclamation./

/Yes sir./ she said, as she pointedly ignored the Klingon officers as she went to stand near the exit. /Move out, A-gang./ Astrid ordered loudly, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder before she followed them out.


	9. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now some action...

Astrid spent the first several minutes in waste reclamation explaining the tools that they had on hand, mostly for Qo’targh’s benefit. The other three bekks shifted on their heels in boredom until she began to brief them on the specs directly associated with their tasks for the evening.

She was surprised and slightly frustrated when she had to spend considerable time to convince them of the necessity of the hazmat suits. Astrid eventually conjoled them into it by suggesting that they needed to honor their uniforms as best they could, primarily by not having their armor permanently stained with the smell of waste.

Once they began it quickly became apparent that the two females, T’ar’kor and Cha’kata, were competent enough to need less supervision, and Nog split them off from the others to work with him. Kang had equal if not superior understanding, but he was physically weaker. His patience working along side Qo’targh more than made up for it.

Astrid kept a running dialog for half the shift, explaining what they were doing at each juncture and why. Occasionally, she laid her hands over Qo’targh’s to adjust his grip; teaching him to use the tools for leverage instead of brute strength. The lesson was equally enlightening for Kang as he began to mimic Astrid’s use of the Federation tools to make up for her weaker physiology.

Qo’targh and Kang were working seamlessly together once they were about halfway through their shift. She made note of Kang’s inate ability to anticipate which part of the system they were about to move on to and pulled him aside once they rejoined the rest of the group to work on the larger junction.

/I want to train you to fill out the reports for the section chiefs./

His face fell slightly. “Has my work shown to be lacking so far?”

Her face softened. /No, you understand the work better than the rest of them from what I have observed./ she began.  
/I understand that filling out reports would be seen as the least honorable of the tasks. But, I suspect you would be able to work on them as we go, as Lt. Nog has been doing.  
It is a necessary task, and Lt. Nog and I need to be freed up to do those things that only we can do.  
I am not training you to be merely our clerk. I am training you to be their leader when either Lt. Nog or I aren’t around, and to continue on as such when we transfer out./

Kang’s eyes widened in disbelief at what she was proposing.

/We are taking a break./ Nog announced. /Take off you hazmat suits and decontaminate. I want you all alert and ready when we start the second half of our shift./

They gathered in the corridor just outside, where the hall branches out to water reclamation. Nod and Astrid unceremoniously sat on the floor against the wall to eat their ration bars and opened up their canteens. The bekks followed their example, accepting the canteens of water and the food they were offered.

/They are Starfleet species specific quarter rations./ Astrid said. /Eat up and get that water down, we have half the shift to go./

“Why does Starfleet make rations for Klingons?” Kang ventured.

/The Federation Ambassador to Qo’nos was in the fleet for two decades before he went into the diplomatic corps./ Nog answered.

“But I believe he is the only Klingon to have served in Starfleet.” Kang replied. “Starfleet made accommodations in their supplies for one individual amongst millions of personal?”

/It is nearly a billion if you count all the support crews on Federation planets. And, yes they do. They made accommodations for me as the first Ferengi in Starfleet./

/Starfleet takes care of its own./ Astrid answered. /That’s just the way it is./

/Let’s go. That junction looks like it will be a pain in the ass to access, Lt. Tolkien./ Nog said.

/I think I figured out how to get to where we are going./ Astrid said.

The six of them worked on the next juncture for most of the rest of the shift. Astrid ordered the smaller female bekk, T’ar’kor, to accompany her through the rat maze of pipes, to a short cut to bypass the main distribution pipe, and had Qo’targh pass them the tools. 

/Lt. Nog, I need another part. The connection to the pump is FUBAR’ed./

/Send the rec number to my tricorder./ he called back. / I’m taking Qo’targh and Cha’kata with me. Can you shift for yourselves while we are gone?/

/We are at a standstill until you get back./

/We should be back in twenty./

/Yes sir./ Astrid said before she leaned back against the bulkhead to stretch. She glanced at the young bekk sitting next to her.

T’ar’kor was sitting wedged into the corner, and looking displeased about it.

/Come on, let’s switch positions./ Astrid began. /That’s an order./ she added when the bekk looked like she was about to deny her obvious claustrophobia.

T’ar’kor paused a moment, seeming to have heard something. Astrid picked up on the same subtle noises, followed by more obvious footfalls coming from the opposite direction of where Nog and the others had left.

“What is this!” a rather loud voice called. “Why are you loitering here, weakling? Did you wander off from your Human wet-nurse?” They heard the Klingon say, before Kang was slammed up against the pipes just in front of them. Several other voices chuckled. T’ar’kor slid under the pipes before Astrid could stop her.

“We are doing maintenance as we are supposed to be.” T’ar’kor answered. “What is your business here?” she sneered.

“We weren’t asking you little split-tail, we were asking this other cunt.” another Klingon said, before Astrid saw Kang get shoved against the pipes again.

“Get your hands off me, petaQ.” T’ar’kor sneered. 

“What do you plan to do about it?” a third voice said near T’ar’kor.

Astrid had heard enough and began to climb the pipes. Once she was sitting in a position above them, she swung her legs over the pipe.

/What the hell is going on here?/ she called out loudly. She recognized the four bekks she had taken for trouble makers the previous day.

Their leader punched a button and set up a force field on either side of the corridor, sealing them all on the same side. 

“We are on security patrol. Come down from there, ‘woman’, and identify yourself.”

/You already know who I am, and bekk T’ar’kor already told you what we are doing. Take down the force fields and move along./

“I said come down here! I do not take orders from Human split-tail cunts!” He hollered back, causing his comrades to laugh louder as they continued to restrain T’ar’kor and Kang.

/I don’t take orders from bekks./ she replied lowly as she engaged the helmet and facesheild on her suit. /Why don’t we meet in the middle?/ she replied cryptically, before she used the display on her face shield to disengage the gravity within the force fields.

Astrid pushed down slightly from her perch, as the Klingons all scrambled for purchase, releasing Kang and T’ar’kor. Kang reached out and pulled T’ar’kor to him, allowing her to grab the pipes as well.

Astrid engaged the mag locks on her boots to perch against a pipe, then tapped the leader on his forehead to send him sprawling up and back.

The only thing within arm’s reach of the four bekks was each other as they drifted to the center of the space, about fifteen feet up. Astrid grinned at them before she re-engaged the gravity and sent them slamming to the floor in a heap.

She quickly disengaged the gravity again before they had a chance to react, as she came to stand on the floor. She used the anti-grav clamps to toss them each back up towards the ceiling.

“I will get you woman, when we are down again!” the loudmouth bekk yelled.

/What? You want to go again?/ she asked /I thought you had enough...but if you insist.../ she said sardonically, ignoring the chorus of ‘No’s’ coming from his friends as she engaged the gravity and they had the wind knocked out of them a second time.

/Third times a charm; so the old saying goes./ she said as she hauled the loudmouth bekk up by his belt and tossed him up. /Have you three had enough yet?/ she said to the other bekks.

They gave her a confused mixture of nods and head shakes in return. She raised her brow in mock confusion.

/Up or down? I don’t have all night./

/Astrid, What is going on?/ Nog yelled as he returned with Qo’targh and Cha’kata, pushing through the crowd of Klingons who had gathered to watch the show.

/There seems to be a miscommunication between us and security. These bekks thought it necessary to detain us./

“With you on the same side as them?” a ranking officer, presumably their own, from security stepped forward.

/I was confused by that as well./ Astrid said as she nudged three of the bekks closer to the pipes. /But your bekks refused to communicate appropriately with me./

The security officer grumbled, “I will disengage the force fields. Then they will answer to me for this.”

/One moment, I will have to re-engage the gravity first./ she said as she looked up at the bekk who was still floating mid-air, and took a step back to get out from under him.

She reinitialized the gravity again and he fell in a groaning heap at her feet. The security officer disengaged the force fields before he and Nog stepped forward admits a riot of laughter from the rest of the night patrol.

Qo’targh hauled two of the errant bekks to their feet by their belts. Their commander just knocked them back on their asses.

“You three!” he ordered the bekks, “Pick him up and take him to the infirmary. When you are all checked out, get back on patrol!” He ordered.

The officer glared at the other warriors loitering nearby who went back to their duties, then he turned to Nog.

“They will be brought up on disciplinary action at the end of the shift. Will that suffice?”

/I will be present when it happens./ Nog said briskly.

“Yes sir.” The officer responded respectfully. “Lieutenant.” he acknowledged Astrid with a slight nod and smile as he passed her.

/Sargent./ she nodded in return.

Nog pursed his lips and sighed, glancing at Kang and T’ar’kor. /Lt. Tolkien, take bekk Qo’targh and bekk T’ar’kor to finish this junction. You other two are with me./

Once they had the part, they made quick work of the juncture and met Nog at the next spot. By the end of the shift they were all hot and exhausted, but working well as a unit.

/We are ahead of schedule./ Nog grinned at them all. /Pack up for the shift and decomtaminate.

/Yes sir./ Astrid said with a bit of a smile.

/Meet back up in the mess hall and we will go over the assignments for the next shift./ Nog ordered before heading off on his own.

Astrid led them down to the mess hall, gesturing for them to join her at a table. Their eyes widened a bit at how she offhandedly dismissed the custom of sitting by rank. 

/Get your food. We will make this quick so you can sleep it off./

She went up herself and got a bowl of fruit and a herbal tea before rejoining them. She ran her fingers through her hair, stretching and yawning, before she began picking at her fruit. She glanced at the time on her PADD and sighed.

/Lt. Nog must have been delayed./ she said. /We should finish in waste reclamation by the end of next shift. Bring your own canteens and rations tomorrow. We will meet in Supply to collect the parts.  
Bekk Kang, you are off duty today. I expect you to get your sleep immediately after we are dismissed. When you wake, check your tablet for training downloads I will be sending you. The rest of you, review your downloads at your leisure./

Astrid was interrupted by a comm, summoning her to the bridge just after 07:30.

/You all are dismissed./ she said before heading towards the bridge. She sighed when she saw the night shift still on duty; guessing that the main crew were all in the ready room, apparently waiting for her.

/Shit./ she hissed lowly to herself as she headed in. As she suspected; the bridge crew were all present, along with Nog, the night shift patrol officer, and the bekks she had tangled with.

/Lt. Tolkien, reporting as ordered, sir./ she straightened before Nog.

/At ease Lt./ he ordered in return.

She took a wider stance with her hands behind her back, staring straight forward, stone-faced.

“Lt. Tolkien, your actions have been brought to my attention twice already in as many days. I no sooner finish my breakfast and step on my bridge this morning, when I hear of some disruption that you are once again in the center of.” He grumbled.  
“Do you have anything to say before I review the security footage?”

Astrid glanced sideways at the four bekks, then looked at the captain. /No sir./

“Very well.” He said before he keyed up the footage, beginning from the point where the bekks had accousted Kang, through the time they were taken away to the infirmary on their commander’s orders. The bridge crew was chuckling by the time the footage finished.

Captain Tork looked her over wryly, not yet cracking so much as a smile, though his eyes betrayed him a bit.

“Lt. Cmndr. Ch’targh had seen the footage earlier when he received report from night watch. He is of the inclination to have you dole out disciplinary action to these bekks. Now that I have seen the footage, I am inclined to agree.”

Astrid’s brows rose and she turned to Ch’targh. /I thought I had already taught them enough of a lesson?/

“Honor demands it.” Ch’targh said plainly.

Astrid clenched her jaw. /I am assuming they are assigned to security detail because up until this point that has been their best fit?/

Ch’targh nodded, and Astrid returned it. Then she switched her focus entirely to the bekks as her face turned into an angry mass of snarling nose, teeth, and eyes. She glared as she passed by each of them. The three toadies had the sense not to challenge her further. The ringleader was not so wise and sneered back at her. Astrid turned and stared directly back at him as she began speaking.

/All of you will report to the appropriate facility on board and undergo basic zero-g training before you are dismissed from duty today. Your zero-g skills are sub-par./

The arrogant bekk sniffed.

/Do you have something to add to that, little boy?/ she said coolly.

“I am no boy, woman.” he hissed.

She shook her head. /You are to address me as ma’am or Lt., bekk./ she said firmly. /Please tell me that you are 18./

/I am almost 19, madam./ he sneered.

/Good./ she said as she came within an inch of his face, smiling before she took a step back.

Astrid brought her hand back and slapped him in the face with a resounding thwack before grabbing his shoulders for leverage and kneeing him in the crotch. She pushed him to the floor with one hand.

/I don’t hit children./ she said before she squatted. /But I’m going to give you a little extra correction now asshat, so listen up. First it’s ma’am, not madam. Second, when a human woman slaps you upside your head it means that she can’t stand the sight of your trifling ass, not that she wants to fuck you. And third, I am not here to relieve you of your virginity. Go try to learn to sheath your dk’targh somewhere else. And lastly, if I catch you laying your hands on a member of A-gang again I will humiliate your ass repeatedly and publicly./

/Just in case you get any ideas, look here sweet cheeks./ She said before tapping her thumb and fingers together, producing a plasma spark. 

/I’m sure if I shoved my fingers up your chocolate wizwag and snapped, it would light up your world like a pain stick, hmm?/ She stood. /Now get the fuck out of my sight. And be sure to tell all your friends./ she smiled as they left.

She turned and stood at ease, stone-faced again. /Will that suffice, Sirs?/ she asked, glancing between Nog, Ch’targh, and the Captain.

“I suppose so.” Captain Tork began. “But what exactly is a chocolate wizwag?”

/I was referring to the bekk’s anus, sir./ she said coolly. /I am assuming that it is in the same spot on Klingons as it is on Humans./

The captain began laughing outright. “I believe so, Lieutenant. But in the case of that boy, I believe it is somewhere in the region between his nose and his chin.”

/As you say, sir./ she smiled slightly, though otherwise remained deadpan.

“Lt. Nog, you and Lt. Tolkien are dismissed.” Captain Tork said. 

/Very good, sir./ Nog replied with a bit of a grin.  
/After you Lt./ he gave way to Astrid like a gentleman as they left.

They heard the captain and the rest of the crew chuckling again as the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the term chocolate wizwag was coined by Whoopi Goldberg in the 1986 film: Jumping Jack Flash.
> 
> petaQ: Klingon expletive, and about the only one most people know.
> 
> FUBAR: Fucked/Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition; military jargon.


	10. Things Seen, That Cannot be Unseen

Over the next two days as Astrid and Nog trained their bekks, A-gang continued to perform way ahead of schedule. On the morning of the third day of training, Astrid received a message that she was to report to the weapons officer after midmeal. 

She sighed. /Good./ she remarked to Nog as she showed him the orders from the first officer. /I can get a good six hours in if I go now. May I be dismissed, Lt. Nog?/

/Dismissed. But be sure to get some chow before you start. I don’t want you lagging./

/Aye, sir./ she said with a smile and raised brow before she left.

Astrid stripped nearly the second she got into her quarters, tossing her tactical uniform into the sonic washer, and jumping into the shower stall. She swore to herself upon realizing her undershirt and leggings were still on her hammock. She slipped on her bra and panties, wrapping her towel around her torso, making a mad dash in the dark to her hammock.

She almost got away with it, until she accidentally dropped her clothes. She turned to retrieve them from the floor. As she kneeled to pick them up, Astrid froze when the main door from the corridor opened and closed. She heard Nog’s voice and several footfalls as he apparently let someone in.

/Let me just see if we caught her before she went to sleep./ he said. /It looks like she is still in the fresher. I’ll grab her extra headset, she shouldn’t mind./

/Nog wait. Stop....!/ Astrid began to no avail as he flipped on the lights.

She glanced over her shoulder wide eyed to see Nog, the first officer, and the weapons officer all staring down at her.

/Shit Nog!/ she yelled, /Turn around./ she exclaimed even louder, /All of you!/ she hissed when Ch’targh and Lt. Rozhenko kept staring, until Nog tugged their sleeves.

/I’d turn if I were you. I’m a dead man already, but you still have a chance to get out in one peice./ Nog joked nervously. He was thankful when they complied.

Ch’targh grinned a bit, but still turned his head for a moment to peek, prompting Alexander to do the same on impulse. He caught a glimpse of her panty clad bottom peeking out for under her towel as she stood.

Alexander quickly sucked in a breath and turned his head away. He saw the smug smile on Ch’targh’s face as they momentarily made eye contact. Alexander trained his eyes to the floor.

She came out of the fresher, dressed head to toe. /Why were you looking for the spare headset Nog?/ Astrid pointedly ignored the Klingon warriors, looking at Nog as if he were the only one in the room.

/The Lt./ Nog gestured to Alexander, /wanted to use them this afternoon, and I was going to get it. I thought you were in the fresher./ he said with an apology in his eyes.

Astrid sighed a bit and retrieved the headset from her footlocker. She turned to see Ch’targh poking around her hammock and pillows.

/It is a hammock...I sleep in it./ she said with an annoyed edge in her voice.

“The bunk you were provided does not meet your standards of comfort, Lt.?”, he challenged with a smile.

/I am Human, I have not denied my preference for the small comforts I enjoy./, she responded evenly.

“It looks like a nest in a tree, for a little bird.”

/I pack it up each day and keep it up to KDF standards./

“See that you continue to do so. You may keep your bower as you will to accommodate your...humanity. But all quarters are routinely inspected by security. I will note that your quarters’ inspection has been completed,” he said, not unkindly, “as soon as I am done. Turn out the contents of your footlocker. We will get this over with now.”

Her eyes widened a bit, but she thought this preferable to some random bekk rifling though her things. And, though Cmndr. Ch’targh could have a crude sense of humor at times, she had noticed that when it came to matters of duty, he was unerringly professional.

Astrid laid out her tools and personal belongings on what would be her bunk. He looked them over, occasionally picking up an object for explanation. Though he directed his questions to Lt. Rozhenko, while Astrid was made to stand aside in silence.

“They are brassieres and panties, undergarments Human women wear.” Alexander answered, only half looking.

Ch’targh went through her grooming and toiletry kit. “What is this?”, he asked as he pulled out a short cylindrical object.

“It is a shaving implement.” Alexander said simply.

Ch’targh looked over her face, perplexed. “She does not appear to have a beard. She is as baby-faced as the stripling bekks.” Ch’targh said as he watched a bright pink flush over her cheeks.

“Women don’t have facial hair. They use it on their legs and such.”

“Whatever for?”

Alexander shifted on his heels uncomfortably. “It is a Human custom.”

“And this?” Ch’targh asked as he unscrewed the contents of a jar, then sniffed its contents.

“It is a skin lotion.”

Ch’targh looked in askance at Alexander’s oversimplified explanation. He smiled at the matching blush of burning embers that began to flush on his weapons officer’s cheeks.

“Human skin requires moisturizing to keep it soft and supple.” Alexander said.

“And the scent?” Ch’targh asked, truly confused.

“Women generally prefer soaps and lotions with a floral or fruit scent.”, he began. I believe it is lavender and...it says coconut in Shea butter.”

“Hrmph...” Ch’targh sputtered, “they still smell of human musk and sweat under all this. Why bother?” He glanced at Alexander and Astrid incredulously.

“It is a Human custom...” he began.

“Yes, you have said that before. But what is its purpose?”

“It is meant to enhance a woman’s...femininity.” Alexander answered, glancing at the ground.

Ch’targh raised his brows and walked over to the wardrobe. The garments were neatly hung. Half of the space containing much shorter Starfleet uniforms, obviously belonging to Nog; the other half belonging to Astrid.

“What is this?” He asked, pulling out one of the hangers.

“It is a woman’s dress.” Alexander said with a glance.

“Why is it made so? The fabric looks like it would evaporate if one breathed on it too harshly.” He said, fingering the silk and bits of embroidery and lace. “The seams are not sewn completely on the sleeves.” He said, looking at the dress with scrutiny.

Astrid finally broke her composure and held out her hand to take it from him.

/Please, the silk is very delicate. It will tear if you handle it too roughly. It is just a dress I wear on shore leave sometimes, if I have somewhere special to go./

“You wear this in public?” Ch’targh asked wryly, though he really did seem shocked. He handed it over and allowed her to hang it back up, seeming to relent in his intrusion.

“And these?” He now addressed Astrid directly, pointing to a pair of red leather high heels.

/Shoes to go with the dress./ she answered pertly.

“How do you walk in such things?”, Ch’targh asked, skepticism written all over his face.

/With care, Commander./ she said calmly.

“And this is for ‘surfing’?” He asked, pulling out her thigh length wetsuit.

/Yes, for swimming and surfing./ she answered.

“These are undergarments for swimming as well?”

/No, it is a bathing suit. One can just swim in it alone./ she began, before glancing at Ch’targh’s surprised face. /It is actually rather modest by human standards.../, she trailed off, breaking eye contact with him when she felt an embarrassed blush bloom over her chest, up to her ears.

“I am not doing this to humiliate you, Lt.”, Ch’targh said, his mouth going into a thin line. “This is the Captain’s orders. It is meant to spare you from intrusions by less scrupulous crew.”

/You think I need protecting./ she replied bluntly.

“I think you and Lt. Nog both garner too much attention to yourselves just by being so different. It seems that you are oblivious to half of it...by no fault of your own. But the fact remains that our superiors expect us to deliver you back to the Federation unscathed when your tour of duty ends.”, he said sternly. “From now on, Lt. Rozhenko will be tasked with inspecting your quarters.”

“You made enemies last night. It still stands to reason that there may be some form of retaliation out of misplaced pride or prejudice.” Ch’targh added before they could argue. “And it would be wise to continue to wear your tactical uniform while on board. It is armored, correct?”

/Yes./ Nog answered.

“This is a battle cruiser, not an exploratory vessel. You should anticipate that we will be in battle from time to time.”, he finished sternly.

/Yes sir./ Nog and Astrid both responded.

“We will inspect your belongings now, Lt. Nog.” Ch’targh said.

/Sir, may I make a request?/ Nog asked.

“You may make your request, though you have no guarantee that it will be granted.”

/May I bring my footlocker into the anteroom for inspection? Lt. Tolkien has less than 6 hours now before she is back to work. I expect her to be in prime condition when she is on duty./

“Request granted.” Ch’targh said before turning to leave the bedroom.

After they all left, Astrid climbed into her hammock. She turned on some music from her PADD to drown out the voices from the other room and fell asleep quickly.

“I’m surprised Lt. Tolkien did not protest your suggestion that she sleep while we are still here.” Ch’targh said after the door closed.

Nog considered his words before he spoke for his friend. /Astrid is very sensible and logical when it comes to matters of necessity. For example, Starfleet regulations specify that a female officer be present when such inspections are done./ Nog began, /But, she did not bother to protest because I am already her roommate and her superior officer. She saw no need./

“Hrmph, she does not believe you desire her?” Ch’targh huffed.

/No, I did not say she was a fool. She is aware that she is beautiful,/ Nog said, /and I am not blind. But these humans have a way of getting under your skin. She considers me a friend and chooses to trust me; offering her loyalty and confidence in return./ Nog added casually as he saw Ch’targh going through his grooming kit. /Those are dental implements, and that is the kit I use to maintain my artificial leg./

Ch’targh glanced at him sideways. “Any Ferengi I have ever encountered would not hesitate to take advantage of anyone foolish enough to trust them.”

Nog turned to look at Ch’targh head on, pausing as he knelt to return his things to the footlocker. 

/Then I am not like any Ferengi that you have encountered in the past. I am a Starfleet Officer first. I took an oath of loyalty to the Federation, and am loyal to my friends as well. I honor the trust she has in me as such, and would do nothing to break it. I value my friends above latinum, and would lay down my life, as duty or friendship demands./, Nog finished as he locked up his footlocker and the Federation toolboxes they kept stored under the bunks.

Alexander picked up the footlocker without having to be asked, as Nog collected the toolboxes before opening the bedroom door. 

/On that side./ Nog said softly to indicate where Alexander should place to heavy footlocker.

Alexander glanced at Astrid sleeping soundly in her hammock as he knelt to put it under the bunks. He straightened slowly to stand and gaze at the impossibly even more lovely vision she struck as she lay oblivious to the world. Nog tugged his sleeve, giving him a harsh look, then gestured with a jerk of his chin that they were to leave.  
Alexander turned towards the door, seeing Ch’targh scrutinizing her innocent features. The Cmndr. Gave him a half grin of bravado in response. Lt. Rozhenko sighed in irritation.

/Stop the damn mouth breathing, Nog./ Astrid mumbled out before she moaned something unintelligible. She turned and put a pillow over her head, leaving her legs it a pretzel, partially dangling out of the hammock.

/I do not mouth breath./ he protested lightly.

She lifted her hand in the air, flipping him off in response.

/Lieutenant, your headset./ Nog offered it up before resolutely ushered them out to the corridor.

Ch’targh looked over Alexander’s face, which was etched with stoicism, then huffed.

“Do you still intend to act as if she doesn’t effect you?”

Alexander frowned back. “What do you mean? You looked at her the same way. She is beautiful. I’m not any more blind than you or Lt. Nog.”

Ch’targh sniffed, staying silent until they entered the lift. “I merely look, all be it with fleeting lust. N’garen would slit my throat if I made any real overtures. And the Ferengi...I am of a mind to believe him. He seems to be intent on remaining her friend, and act as a brother to her out of honor to his oath of duty to Starfleet and to her family.”

Alexander glanced at him in mock surprise.

“I know. It is hard for me to believe the words coming out of my mouth as well. But it is so.” Ch’targh said. “You on the other hand, Rozhenko,” he grinned, “still look at her as if one of the gods of old has appeared from their hiding place amongst the stars, and you are about to fall on your knees to worship her.”

Alexander raised a brow and huffed. “You would make a lousy poet Ch’targh.”

“And you are a lousy liar, Alexander Rozhenko.” He smiled a bit. “You have been so from the day I met you. One has only to look at your face to understand your heart.”

“Is that an insult?” Alexander deadpanned.  
“No, just an observation. What more honorable trait could one have in a friend and trusted ally.” Ch’targh said. “Especially now that you are not such an insufferable stripling, and have the skills and experience to back up your human bravado.”

“You are still a rude, loudmouthed jerk;” Alexander responded with some irritation, “and now my friend, I guess.”, he added begrudgenly, causing Ch’tarahh to laugh as they entered the bridge.


	11. Elementary Introductions

Astrid had an easy day between her last overnight shift and her first shift working on the torpedo array. She planned to take Qo’targh with her. She had sent him off duty with instructions to meet her for a late lunch before they went to the engineering lab for the afternoon.

When Qo’targh entered the mess hall, Astrid waved him over to the small table she was sitting at. He ducked his head a bit as he walked to the area that was mostly populated with officers and bridge crew.

Astrid offered him a bright smile and glanced at the seat next to her, prompting him to sit. He furrowed his brows a bit when he looked at the bowl of greens and raw vegetables that comprised her lunch.

/What is that?/ he asked in curiosity.

/It is a grilled shrimp salad./ she said as she poured a sauce over it. /Give me your fork. Try some./

His eyes widened a bit, but he complied without argument. She speared a piece of shrimp and a few bits of lettuce and vegetables. Astrid giggled a bit when he flicked off some of the vegetables with his fingers before taking a bite.

/I don’t much like vegetables./ he said.

/I see that./ she smiled mildly.

/But it is good./ he amended.

Astrid smiled sweetly and chuckled. /It is okay if you don’t like it. I won’t be offended./ she said with a sceptical look.

He looked up, ready to protest, but discerned that she was joking with him. As he lifted his head, he also realized that several of the warriors were staring at them, and scowling at him in particular. Qo’targh shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Astrid glanced briefly to where Lt. Rozhenko and Cmndr. Ch’targh were sitting. She raised an amused brow at the disconcerted looks on their faces, which were mirrored by the other officers sitting with them.

Lt. Rozhenko began to rise with the others to clear his tray. Frowning a bit, he averted his gaze from her as he walked up to the reclamator with the others.

/Alexander!/ she called out to him.

He stopped abruptly, instantly turning his head towards her.

/Do you have a minute?/ she smiled sweetly up at him.

He stared at her face for a beat too long, before nodding dumbly and turning back to put up his tray. Ch’targh bumped into Alexander’s shoulder as he passed.

Ch’targh gave him a shit-eating grin as Lt. Rozhenko paused. “Go on ‘Alexander’, see what she wants. You can return to your post few minutes late.” N’garen smirked at him as well as she passed.

Alexander walked up to her, sitting mutely when Astrid gestured to a chair next to her. He glanced over her face silently, waiting for her to speak, and hoping there wasn’t a blush creeping up his cheeks as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

/I am taking bekk Qo’targh to the engineering lab this afternoon. If you have time, would stop by at some point? I want your input on the modifications I making to the adaptor./ she asked.

/Why?/ he asked abruptly.

Astrid’s mouth gaped briefly at how he had blurted out the question. He then seemed to backtrack, stumbling over his words. 

/What do you want with me...eh...I...I mean...How can I help you?/

A flash of amusement passed over her eyes, though she smiled encouragingly. /I have in mind what modifications I want to make, but I don’t know if they will make sense when I present them to Lt. Gar’teth. I think you would be able to see what I intend, and help me phrase it in such a way that he will understand its necessity./

His brows rose slightly at her confidence in him. /I...suppose I can do that./ he finally answered.

/Great!/ she said with a wide bright smile. /Let me know if you can come down./

/If I cannot come down during my shift on the bridge, I will come afterwards./

Seemingly impossibly, Astrid smiled even more radiantly. /Thanks Alexander!/ she said as she slipped past him when he politely stood, pulling out her chair. Her lashes fluttered a bit as she turned.

/Let’s get going Qo’targh. I want to show you how to do the finishing work on that component. It should be cool enough now./

Alexander watched them leave before heading up to the bridge. He was met by an expectant look from Ch’targh almost as soon as he stepped off the turbolift.

“What did she want, Lt.?” Ch’targh asked loudly.

“She wants my opinion on the prototype she is working on.”

“You are not an engineer.” He said sceptically.

“I think she wants to see if what she intends to do will make sense to a Klingon mentality.” Alexander answered. “Because I am Klingon, she thinks I can give her that insight; and because I am also human, she believes that I can help her explain it in such a way to be clear and avoid a miscommunication.”

“Why does she believe that?” Ch’targh asked.

“Because my mind processes things like a Klingon and a Human.”

“The woman said this?” N’garen asked.

“No. I know this.” He responded. “She inferred it.”

“How can she infer so much, she has only known you a few days?” N’garen questioned. 

“Much of Human communication is nonverbal. It is instinctual.”

“What? How, through scent?” Ch’targh guffawed.

“No...it like like she said the other night. Though facial expressions and body language.”

The captain scoffed at this. “Body language? She seems to almost always hover around calm. Even her anger seems controlled. What can you perceive from that?”

“It is often very ‘subtle’. It’s easier to perceive if one is accustomed to their ‘idiosyncrasies’ and culture.” Alexander trailed off as he began a sequence on his console.

He was relieved that none of them seemed to pick up on his current disconcerted state. The looks and smiles she had given had left him still distracted. He caught himself beginning to sigh more than once during his shift. Each time it was due to an unbidden image of Astrid popping into his head. He acknowledged that he was attracted to her. Even at the thought of it, he felt his blood begin to pulse. He sublimated it as best he could, and attempted to focus on his work.

“Lt. Rozhenko,” Ch’targh began, “you can head to engineering as soon as your relief arrives.”

“Yes sir.” He nodded.

Alexander’s relief arrived just a few minutes later. He ignored the smirks and snickers as he left, though his gate became a bit stiffer.

“Hrmph...” he heard Ch’targh say as he passed. “I don’t think human expressions are as ‘subtle’ as you say, Rozhenko. Anyone could read your intent right now.”

Alexander only responded with a glare.

**********************************

Alexander thought he had adequately collected himself by the time he made it down to engineering. But he had thought wrong. As soon as he entered the lab, he was met with the sight of her leaning over bekk Qo’targh, who was sitting at a stool. She was guiding his hand as he was working on a part with some of the finer tools.

/You are putting too much pressure on the point. You should feel a very slight magnetic pull when the tip of the microplaner just touches the metal./ Astrid almost interlaced her fingers with the bekk’s as she guided his hand.

/There. Do you feel that?/

/I think so...ma’am./ he said as his brows furrowed in concentration.

/Pull back the tool and try it by yourself before you begin to level it./ she said as she let go and stepped back, just then noticing Alexander’s arrival.

/Oh, hi./ she greeted casually, pulling her fingers through her hair.

Alexander nodded in response, with his brows scrunched up a bit. He now wondered if he had misinterpreted her smiles and warmth as being directed towards him. Perhaps this was her natural way if acting, and he had read too much into it.

/I was allowed to leave an hour early, but it seems you are still working. I will come back later./

/Oh, no. It is done. I was just filling in the time by training my assistant. The prototype is over there./ she gestured to another table. /Qo’targh let me know if you have any questions or run into a problem./ She smiled a bit at Qo’targh before walking to the other counter.

/Here, this is the old adaptor. Try that first./ she paused a moment, seeing that he already knew how to put it together. /Now the prototype./

The peices screwed together with ease and the clasp locked itself smoothly into place. He undid the part with ease. He nodded his head as he compared the interiors of the old and new parts.

/It seems to be adequately baby-proofed./ he remarked, making her smile and laugh.

/Hmm.../ she grinned, /better not let the other warriors hear you say that...besides, you have more finesse./ she blushed slightly. /I had Qo’targh putting them together and taking them apart for an hour each. The old part showed considerable stress. The new part is only showing a point three-seven millionth percentage of wear./

/That is a remarkable improvement./ he raised his brows. /It sounds like it will outlast the ship./

/Possibly./ she smirked. /It’s mostly due to the metallurgy. I forged it a bit differently from the original./

/You forged the durasteel? From what?/

/Ore./ she said as if it were obvious as she blinked.

/From ore?/

/Yes./

/Hrmph./ he huffed and smiled. /You are smart. I didn’t even know we had a forged./

Astrid pointed to a doorway behind the lab. /It is used to repair bat’leths and such. Though I think I may have managed to completely alienate the blacksmith./

Alexander’s eyes widened, not willing to admit that he did not know there was a blacksmith. Not that it was anything but obvious, since he didn’t know there was a forge.

/Here, look at it under the scanner. You can see the pattern./ she smiled as she moved aside for him to look.

/Qo’targh and I started working on it two nights ago. We just milled it today. My instructor at the Academy thought that the ancient method of folding and hammering the metal was unnecessary with durasteel. Modern durasteel is considered good enough, but I disagree. Why not try to make it better? And there sits ‘better’, right under the scope./ she leaned down so her face was close to his. /Here, I’ll turn it so you can see the striated pattern clearly...There!/

Immediately, a pattern in greyscale, reminiscent of the look of rippling wet sand with a oily rainbow sheen appeared under the scope.

/Pretty,isn’t it?/ Astrid commented, noticing the slight smile curling on the corners of his mouth. 

And as soon as it appeared, his smile dissipated when she drew attention to his pleasure. He glanced at her, darting his eyes over her face; before dropping his affect into stoic neutrality and giving her a curt nod.

/I still want your input on how best to word my preposal so I can get approval for the change in parts./ she began. /I think I may have put the chief off by how I was saying it. I would usually go to Lt. Nog for such insight. He is a natural salesman. But since the timeline has been pushed up, we thought it best to split our resources. Lt. Nog tasked me with getting the part approved. I don’t think I have the experience to convince the chief that it is necessary./

/Because?/

/Because I am Human./ Astrid answered. /I sense that the crew sees me as...frivolous? Or maybe.. I don’t know...weird perhaps?/

/I don’t believe they know what to think of you yet./ Alexander said. /You are alien to them. They only have their own experiences and social dogmas to rely on./

/So, what does Klingon dogma say about humanity?/

Alexander measured his words before responding. /Before the Dominion War... I would say they saw humanity as naive. Too bent on peace to recognize a threat on their doorstep, and too reliant on technology to use their baser instincts to their advantage./ He began. /The war changed all that. They began to see humanity as formidable foes, and worthy allies. But they are still in the middle of considering it, and Klingon society is in flux. There is a push for change, and at the same time a desire to preserve our society’s values. Military strategist are still at a loss as to how the Federation defeated the Borg./

/I would expect that your father could give them that insight./ 

Alexander’s brows rose at her comment.

/When he was a cadet, Lt. Nog served with your father on his first posting. He says that he remembers you, though he did not recognize you at first./ she said. /And your father... he and the rest of the Enterprise command crew are legendary. Their missions and battle strategies are part of the core curriculum at the Academy./

/So, you knew Captain Pichard, Geordi LaForge, and Data?/

/Yes./

/Wow, you’re lucky. I would give my eye teeth for the opportunity to pick the brains of any one of them...though Chief O’Brian was my advisor at the Academy. He was the one to recommend me for the exchange program./

/It was a part of my childhood. It just seemed normal. They were my father’s friends and were just around./

Astrid smiled and shook her head at his description of the extraordinary as merely ordinary. /Well, I still say that you were lucky./

She glanced around the lab, seeing Qo’targh knitting his brows as he continued to work. /Have you come upon an issue, bekk?/ she asked.

Qo’targh blinked up at her in surprise before answering. /There is a burr that is refusing to lift./

/Let me take a look at it./ she said before taking the piece and putting it under magnification. /Look there...if you came at that corner on an angle and just nip it slightly, it should give the microplane something to shave. If you keep coming at that small elavation from the same angle, it will just make it smoother and smoother. Once you make that first nip, just come at it from increasing angles. If you try to go at it from another direction you might create a pit. Got it?/

/Yes./ Qo’targh’s eyes widened as he realized that he did get it. No one had bothered to explain things so well to him in the past. /Yes ma’am./ he said more enthusiastically as he went back to work on the piece.

Qo’targh only had to work on it for a few minutes more before he completed his task. He stood from the table with a triumphant smile before presenting the piece to Lt. Tolkien for inspection.

She craned her neck up towards him, and sucked in a smile when she saw the boyish look of pride on his face.

/Let’s see how you did./ she said, pulling a more serious face. Astrid turned towards the scope. Qo’targh leaned over her shoulder, seeming anxious for her judgement. He glanced at Lt. Rozhenko then took a step back, not wanting to appear too eager. A smile of satisfaction curled on her lips as she adjusted the piece and fiddled with the apertures.

/Take a look./ she said as she moved out of the way for Qo’targh.

He sat down and looked through the scope. Qo’targh’s brows furrowed and he frowned. /It is nowhere as good as the prototype./ he huffed as pushed from the table and stood. He seemed like he was about to protest when Lt. Rozhenko went to look.

/Tsk, Qo’targh don’t pout, is unbecoming of a warrior./ she raised a brow. /And there is no need for that. It is very good for your first attempt./

/It is not good./ he protested, thinking she was just being ‘nice’ like humans had a tendency to be.

Astrid shook her head. /I did not say it was as good as the prototype. But how do you think my first attempt was at forging Damascus steel? I was about your age at the time. I am nearly three times older than you, with three times the experience. I have had the advantage of my mother’s tutelage, and Starfleet training as an engineer. And I am telling you, for your first attempt it is very good. There are barely a dozen master blacksmiths who can produce Damascus Steel, and as far as I know, you are now the only Klingon who can. That, is not nothing./ she chastened him sharply.

Alexander’s brows rose. /You have figured out a way to make Damascus Steel from durasteel? I thought the ancient techniques were lost./

/There was always a master in some culture on Earth keeping it alive./ she said. /Sometimes the old ways have been rediscovered and branded new./ she continued. /But sometimes it is difficult to get people to consider the old ways. They are blinded by the new and novel gadgets./

/Likes your virtual command boards and biotech headsets?/ Alexander bantered back.

/Those really aren’t novel in ay way. They are adapted from Dominion and Borg technology. Really, the only piece of original technology are the interface discs./ she said, glancing at his eyes.

/It is almost dinner time. Lt. Nog and I are meeting up in the officer’s mess to go over my presentation. Why don’t you join us, Lt. Rozhenko? I still haven’t had a chance to get your input. We kind of went off into a tangent./ she smiled, looking up at him.

/Alright./ Alexander said after he paused, when he snuck a look over her face and form.

Astrid’s eyes widened for a beat at the lapse in his stoic demeanor. She smiled nonchalantly, covering her recognition of the Lieutenant’s attraction to her.

She had the fleeting thought that the feeling was mutual as she glanced at his deep chocolate eyes, then down his muscular form as she turned back to Qo’targh.

/Bekk Qo’targh, grab some grub and settle in early for the night. We are going to have to meet up early in the morning. Breakfast at 6 before we start our 7 AM shift in Weapons?/ she looked at both males to confirm her tentative plans.

They both nodded before Qo’targh departed and Lt. Rozhenko joined her to head down to the officer’s mess.


	12. Retribution and Regrets

Astrid and Alexander walked in silence as they made their way side by side to dinner.

Astrid caught him glancing at her a few times as if to speak. But each time she turned to face him, his words seemed to stall on his lips, and instead he turned his attention forward.

‘Is he shy?’ she wondered to herself. Then checked that thought. ‘Not likely for a Klingon.’ But she did acknowledge that she was attracted to him. ‘Damn those eyes. I could get lost in them. And those lips...full and plush and waiting.’

She shook her head. It wouldn’t be a good idea to entertain such stray thoughts when they would soon be working together in close quarters. Like the labyrinth of access tubes in the weapons array. An image flashed in her mind of the likely scenario of them crawling through tight maintenance tubes, crowding each other’s personal space, laying shoulder to shoulder as they worked. ‘Nope, best not to think of that.’

/What was that?/ Alexander asked as he stood aside like a gentleman to let her enter the mess hall first.

/Huh? Nothing./ she said, just then realizing that she had said that last bit out loud.

Astrid scanned the officer’s mess, seeing the empty table off to the side where she and Nog had agreed to meet for dinner.

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she scanned the room for Lt. Nog. Astrid had commed him before she and Lt. Rozhenko left engineering. Nog had said that he was going to take a shower before he met them there. ‘He should have been there by now.’ Nog was punctual to a fault, and almost invariably showed up several minutes early to any appointed meeting.

/He must have been detained./ she said as she put down her tool case and went to get a drink.

Astrid stuck to the pipis claw and glast, as she found them to be the most palatable and least rich of the Klingon dishes. She leaned between N’garen and Gar’teth to fill her plate, seeing Alexander do the same further down the main table.

“Are you two not joining us for dinner tonight?” Ch’targh asked with a half suppressed grin on his face.

“No, we are meeting Lt. Nog to go over the work on the weapons array tomorrow.” Alexander answered plainly.

/Cmndr. Ch’targh,/ Astrid began with a question in her face. /did you give Lt. Nog other orders? He was supposed to meet us here./

“No. I don’t know where your chaperone is.” He answered sardonically, causing the others to chuckle, and Alexander to visible blush.

Astrid pursed her lips and gave Ch’targh a prim look before completely ignoring his innuendo. 

/Lt. Tolkien to Lt. Nog./ she said, tapping her badge as she headed back to her table. Her face screwed up into discontentment.

/It is not like him to be late or neglect to answer his comm immediately./ she said to Alexander as he sat across from her.

The words hardly had a chance to leave her mouth before the mess hall door slid open and Nog entered. Astrid’s brow furrowed deeply in confusion and concern as she saw Nog hobble in using a cane. The empty pant leg of his uniform flapped in the space beneath his stump.

She suppressed the urge to jump up and help him. Astrid knew that if he had come all this way on his own, he wouldn’t want her fussing over him in front of the other officers.

/Was it malfunctioning?/ she asked once he sat. /You could have called me down. I would have fixed it./

/It is not malfunctioning...at least I don’t think so./ he said in a hushed tone. /It is missing./

/What?/

/I went to take a shower, and when I came out it was no longer on my bed. It is missing./ Nog said in a stilted, angry voice.

/It is not missing, Nog,/ she hissed, /someone took it./

/Astrid, it is fine, we will find it./

/If whatever asshole who took it hasn’t already jettisoned it into space./ she said louder, causing much of the conversation in the room to stop at her obviously angry tone. She leaned over to retrieve her tricorder and headset.

/Astrid calm down./ Nog said. /We will get it back or replicate another. It will be okay./ he finished as he watched her sit back up and place her equipment on the table.

Astrid shook her head as her face reddened in obvious rage. She slammed the palm of her hand on the surface of the table, rattling the plates and glasses.

/It is not okay, Nog!/ She stood and turned in one quick motion. All the officer’s in the mess hall turned and gawked at the unexpectedly wrathful expression on her face as she rapidly entered a set of commands into her tricorder.

/Astrid!/ Nog said, alarmed. /What are you doing?/

/I am going to find your leg./ she snapped back. /If whatever dipshit who did this thinks they can get away with it, they are mistaken. I can find the signature of my own tech anywhere on this ship./ she finished, snapping her head forward as she walked towards the door.

/Lt. Tolkien stand down!/ Nog ordered.

/No, Nog!/ She turned slowly with a stony set jaw and fire in her eyes. /You don’t get to pull rank on me this time./ she resolved as she turned and left, ignoring his protests.

/Damn it!/ Nog said as he plopped back in his chair, scanning the faces of the gape-mouthed officers. /Someone has to go after her. She’s too pissed off to listen to reason./ 

He settled his gaze on Lt. Rozhenko, hoping for an ally in the Federation raised officer. /She’s going to get herself hurt./ he pleaded with his eyes. /Go after her, please./

Alexander nodded and jumped out of his chair immediately to run after her. He caught a glimpse of her just as she turned a corner at the far end of the hall. He dashed to the corner and saw her as she was entering a turbolift.

/Lieutenant!/ he called out.

Astrid lifted her face, locking her green eyes with his, before she looked back down at her tricorder as the doors closed.

/Shit!/ Alexander hissed as he ran to the turbolift. “Computer, where did turbolift 13 stop?”

“Turbolift 13 has stopped at deck 11.”

/Fuck!/ he swore to himself as he entered the next turbolift and headed to deck 11.

“Security,” he tapped his com, “this is Lt. Rozhenko. Send a security detail to deck 11 near the enlisted crew quarters, NOW.” He ordered.

As soon as he exited the turbolift, he spotted her concentrating on her tricorder as she paused for a moment in front of a door. The security detail he had requested appeared at the opposite side of the hall.

/Astrid, stop!/ he shouted.

Astrid turned his head towards him and narrowed her eyes, then ignored him as she walked through the door.

/Shit!/ Alexander hissed, running top speed after her, beating the security detail to the door.

“Why is the Human walking into the crew showers?” the security chief asked.

Alexander didn’t answer at first. He was more concerned that she was putting herself in such a dangerous situation. But neither he nor the security team could find any more words to describe the inexplicable sight before them when the doors opened.

They stood gape-mouthed as they watched her walk, completely unperturbed, past the lines of naked warriors showering with their backs to her.

Some of them had turned around at the sound of a disturbance behind them, then quickly turned back at the sight of the woman. A few of them had scrambled for towels and began to follow her.

Alexander quickly moved forward, getting between Astrid and the barely dressed warriors. He turned and attempted to contain a snarl as he came nose to nose with a crewman who had walked within arm’s reach of her in nothing but a towel.

She slowed as she reached the barracks. Several warriors sat up in their bunks or stood nearby wearing only their sleeping pants, staring at her sudden appearance in surprise.

Alexander managed to step in front of her. /Lt. Tolkien, What do you think you are doing?/ He half shouted.

/It is over on that empty bunk./ she said, pointing to an upper berth just in front of them.

Alexander almost repeated his question, ready to demand an answer. But he got ahold of himself, and instead walked to the bunk and pulled back the blanket, revealing the short artificial limb.

He turned back to the security detail. “Who’s berth is this?” he barked before handing the limb to Astrid. She nodded her head in thanks before scanning the leg for damage.

“It is mine.” said a loud guttural voice from behind them.

Astrid recognizes Qo’targh’s voice before she turned around. Until that instant she had been able to filter out the warriors she had just passed by moments ago. Qo’targh stood a few feet behind the security detail with a towel wrapped around his waist. His very adult male build was dripping wet from head to toe.

Several of the crewmen were still in the showers, bare-assed, clutching their genitals to cover themselves. A few stood bold as brass, naked within her view.

Astrid turned back around nonchalantly, though she could feel a blush break through her bravado. Lt. Rozhenko came to stand just behind her left shoulder, further shielding her from the other warriors. He gave a hard look towards the security detail, who tightened the perimeter behind her.

“It could not have been bekk Qo’targh.” Alexander began.

“It was found in his bunk.” the security officer argued.

“But he was in engineering with myself and Lt. Tolkien when the theft occurred.” he retorted.

/Qo’targh was obviously showering when some dickless coward planted it in his bunk./ Astrid spit out.

Alexander sucked in a breath and stiffened at her ill-timed insult aimed at the perpetrator who was probably still in the room. A few moments lapsed between when she had finished speaking and when the U.T. translated her highly insulting remark into Klingon. Dead silence fell instantly in the room before a mix of chuckles, grumbling, and murmuring broke out all around her.

A lone figure stepped out from the dark barracks. It was Kang, standing barefoot in his sleeping pants. He had an arm wrapped somewhat modestly around his bare chest. Which, while lean, was still well muscled by her estimation, though not as overblown as the others. She caught herself instantly, now feeling herself blush fully before she looked into his eyes.

“Lt. Tolkien, the exit is this way.” Kang said, gesturing towards the left before giving Alexander and the security detail a pointed look.

Alexander nodded, sensing the increasing tension in the room. He perceived some malcontent amongst the crew. But he was more concerned with the sense that many of the warriors were honing in on her with desire on their faces.

His face tightened and he clasped her elbow firmly. /Come on Lt., we are going./ She dug in her heels at first, but Lt. Rozhenko wrapped his other arm behind her waist and pressed on. /Astrid, it is not safe here./ he growled lowly in chastisement.

She frowned and clenched her jaw in defiance, but did not struggle as he practically pulled her out. Astrid shrugged out of his hold once they were in the hallway. Alexander clasped her elbow more firmly and pulled her to his side before he left instructions for the security team. He earned a skin peeling glare from her in return.

She made to move in the opposite direction of the mess hall and he grasped her elbow tighter.

/Let go of me./ she said evenly. /I have to get the repair kit from my quarters. Lt. Nog isn’t going to make it back on his own, and he won’t allow anyone to carry him./

Alexander nodded and let go, but walked at her side in silence the entire way to her quarters. He paced outside her door, falling into step with her when she re-emerged. Her pace was brisk, leaving no room for the imagination as to how hot under the collar she still was as they entered the officer’s mess.

Astrid took a few steps forward before turning on her heel, coming nose to nose with Alexander, who was just behind her. He was still infuriated by her actions, but she was within a half an inch of his chest and he took a step back. Astrid crossed her arms over her chest, still clutching the toolkit and limb in her hands. She took a step towards him, once again leaving a hairs breadth between them from chest to nose. Alexander’s eyes narrowed, as did hers, while they faced off.

/Back off Lt. Rozhenko./ she hissed with only a finger width between her lips and his. She turned abruptly away from him, leaving Alexander clenching his fists at his sides in frustration.

‘God, I would like to shake some sense into her.’ He thought as he bristled in agitation. Though the image his mind provided for him at that moment was quite different. He had the intense urge to pull her forcibly back to him and crush his lips to hers, while he held her flush to his body and his burgeoning arousal.

He grit his teeth and picked up his plate as he passed by their table to get fresh food. Astrid resolutely ignored Alexander as she handed the artificial leg back to Nog.

Nog looked them both over before focusing on Astrid with concern. /Are you alright? What happened?/

/I am fine. I got your leg back./ she answered.

Alexander’s temper finally broke, surprising his Klingon friends and comrades. They had never seen him so incensed.

/Fine, my ass, Lt. Tolkien!/ he shouted angrily. /You can’t just march into the barracks shower full of naked crew, then flounce by them like it was nothing!/

Astrid wheeled around again, but this time it was Alexander who got into her face.

/But I did, and I got it back. Didn’t I?/

/You could have been hurt, or more likely...assaulted./ he said firmly.

/Oh, why? Do you think they would have abandoned their honor so easily?/ she hissed. /I hadn’t thought so little of your people./

/Don’t be naive Astrid. I know you could sense their intent just as easily as I could./

/What was I supposed to assume they were thinking Alexander? Hmm?...What?!/ she glared. /‘If you can’t eat it, kill it; if you can’t kill it, fuck it.’ Is that the maxim I should assume all Klingons adhere to?/

‘Exactly.’ Alexander thought. His affect loosened some, though it was no less dark. The others in the room began to laugh at their heated exchange, as neither seemed willing to back down.

/You are not a child, don’t act like one./ he snarled out.

Astrid finally seemed to totally lose it. /That’s right! I am not a child./ she hissed, bumping right into his chest with her palms. /What would you have me do differently?/

Alexander bristled at her push but did not back down, now desperately trying to ignore his arousal.

/You should have waited for someone to go with you!/ he shouted. /Better still, you should have let myself and the security team go in and investigate it alone. Instead you put yourself in danger, and everyone around you for no other reason than you were angry!/ he shouted as he gestured wildly. He sniffed a harsh sigh through his nose and turned slamming his dish down next to Ch’targh before taking a seat.

Ch’targh glanced at Alexander’s obviously aroused state and then to Astrid, who looked just as hot and bothered. He rolled his eyes and chuckled before turning back to his food.

Nog glanced up at her irritated state and decided she needed a distraction. She also needed a reprimand. Lt. Rozhenko was right. She had put herself, Alexander, and the security team in a dangerous situation because she had lost her temper.

/Lt. Tolkien, it is not reinitialzing correctly. I think it will buckle if I try to stand./

Astrid, who had been sullenly picking at her food, immediately dropped her fork and went down on one knee to help her friend. And just like that, her anger dissolved.

She waited for him to take it off then began to recalibrate it in a matter of minutes. Nog allowed her to put it back on and fuss over fixing his pant leg before she put his shoe back on. The Klingons mostly ignored them and continued laughing at their conversation, but shot curious glances at her tender care of her friend.

/Humpty Dumpty is back together again./ he quipped.

Astrid’s brow furrowed as she glanced up at him, chewing her lip with tears glinting in her eyes. /This is my fault. If I hadn’t humiliated them, there wouldn’t have been any retaliation against you. And I just compounded my mistake by insulting them further./ she said as she slid back into her chair.

/What did you do?/ Nog asked with equal parts curiosity and apprehension. /I am assuming this was after you marched past two dozen naked crewmen in the showers./

She nodded. /I found it in bekk Qo’targh’s berth, but it was obviously planted. He had been with me all afternoon. And it had only been maybe 15 minutes between when he left Lt. Rozhenko an I to go to the mess hall. He was in the showers when I entered the barracks. He simply wouldn’t have had the time, even if he had showered first./ she said with Nog nodding in agreement to the timeline. Aside from the fact that the bekk did not seem to have any motive for shooting himself in the foot like that.

/When I realized that someone was trying to set him up...I called the perpetrator a dickless coward in front of the entire barracks. I am assuming that whoever he was, he was there./

Nog leaned on his hand and began to rub his brows as he closed his eyes. Astrid sighed as she looked down in shame. She looked back up when she heard the bridge crew begin to laugh. They had obviously been eavesdropping. Astrid sighed again, then glanced back up at Nog. He was still rubbing his brows, but then his shoulders began to shake as he attempted to suppress his laughter. He finally lost it and began to laugh outright.

/Only you, Astrid, would think to do such a foolhardy thing and have the brass to see it through./ he laughed. /You are lucky you got away with it, and I should put a reprimand in your file for defying orders...but I will give you a verbal this time./ he sobered up. /But, Lt. Tolkien, do not ever put yourself in such a precarious position for the mere sake of a slight to my honor. I express forbid it. Especially if I am unable to do anything to help or protect you...we are a team./

Astrid nodded her consent.

/But speaking as your friend,/ he continued, /thank you./ he shook his head. /You are a stubborn, brilliant, infuriating, brave, gorgeous, bad-ass woman. And you are the best. Don’t change./

Astrid’s face lit up and she smirked. Nog shook his head, knowing what was coming, half hoping that she would not hug him in front of the Klingons; and half hoping that she would.

Astrid smiled all the more, narrowing her eyes as she seemed to ascertain his thoughts. Instead she reached over and grasped his hand, rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb.

/I will adhere to your directives. Thank you for forgiving me, my friend./ She began to stand to fill her mug with warnog. /And don’t worry,/ she smirked as she sauntered off. /I won’t give you a hu-man hug until we are back in our quarters./ She tipped her head back and laughed at the double take he did at her words.

Nog rubbed his face as she returned. /Stop your teasing Astrid./ he admonished somewhat loudly. /And you are not off the hook yet. I am not the only one you have to make amends with./ he said, gesturing his chin towards Lt. Rozhenko. Astrid sighed and looked down in shame. /We have work to do, make it right./

Astrid swallowed and nodded her head as she rose. She approached the larger table somewhat timidly. /Lt. Rozhenko? Do you have a minute?/

Alexander craned his head up to her face, fully intent on refusing any olive branch she came bearing. His resolve crumbled into dust when he saw her soft lips parted into a hopeful smile and a gentle pleading look in her eyes. She looked like a painting of an angel, or an ancient Earth deity with her fiery red hair backlit by the lights and her gentle feminine stance. Alexander clamped his mouth shut and again nodded mutely. She inclined her head to indicate that he was to follow her to an empty corner, where no one but possibly Nog could eavesdrop.

“The greshnar cat has disappeared and the krada doe has returned.” the captain commented. “Well, are you going to fight her or pursue her this time?”

Alexander made to stand, but had not pushed out his chair and sat abruptly when his thighs hit the table.

“Hu’tegh, Rozhenko!” Ch’targh swore. “All she has to do is look at you and your brain jellies like Rokeg blood pie that has been sitting in the sun too long.”

Alexander glared at him as the others roared in laughter, though this time he stood without incident and walked steadily over to her.

They spoke too softly to be overheard, but much of their conversation was easily discerned by their expressive body language. First he was closed off and unresponsive as he crossed his arms to hear what she had to say. Then he relaxed a bit and leaned against the wall when she smiled and seemed abashed. He looked like he was considering her words as he worked his bottom lip through his teeth before nodding in agreement. He then began to talk to her as she nodded in agreement. She concluded by seeming to ask his a question.

When he nodded back, her face broke into a dazzling smile, which he reciprocated to a lesser degree, though still in a decidedly Human manner. He seemed stunned when she grasped his forearm, then slide her hand down to his. She lightly tugged his fingers to prompt him to follow her back to the table.

Nog rolled his eyes and the table full of the bridge crew roared with laughter. Astrid seemed oblivious to the reason behind their laughter. Alexander knew, and stiffened as a stray innuendo came from the main table causing the laughter to continue. He pushed down the flush he felt rise and sat down to begin their meeting.

The three sat for the better part of an hour before they had threshed out their plans for the weapons array. Astrid yawned and stretched, betraying her fatigue.

/Astrid, why don’t you get some shut eye./ Nog said. /I only have an hour before I am on duty myself. I have some reports to complete./

Astrid stood, but Nog grabbed her hand lightly to have her pause before she left. /Wait Astrid./ Nog glanced at Alexander, /Lt. Rozhenko, just for tonight and tomorrow morning, would you escort Lt. Tolkien to her quarters and meet her there in the morning to escort her to the mess hall?/

/Sure./ Alexander agreed.

Astrid began to protest, but Nog stopped her in her tracks, grasping both her hands. /Astrid, please allow this, just these two times. I am asking you as a friend. Otherwise I will worry about you the entire time I am on duty tonight. Please./

Astrid sighed then complied, nodding her head. Alexander stood as they both walked out.

Nog shook his head at the pair, then stood to check the integrity of his leg. Once he was sure it would not buckle, he walked over to Ch’targh and sat beside him.

/Cmndr. Ch’targh, I have a request./ he began.

“What is it, Lt. Nog?” He replied, with more than his usual tolerance.

/I find it disturbing that someone was able to disengage my locks, enter my quarters, and take my personal items without my knowledge./

“They may have transported your artificial limb out.” Ch’targh suggested.

/It is possible, though when I discovered it was missing I scanned the area with my tricorder. I found no residual transporter energy, and the door was unlocked. I am a Ferengi, I always lock my door./

Ch’targh shrugged, conceding the point. “What is your request, Lt.”

/I want more security measures put into place for our quarters./ Nog began. /At least for the next couple of nights while I am still on night patrol and Astrid...Lt. Tolkien is alone. The bekks she tangled with were all on security detail. If you would authorize increasing the security failsafes on our door to, say, the security chief and bridge officer’s, I think that will do./

Ch’targh frowned, but glanced at the captain, who nodded his approval. Ch’targh entered the order into his tablet. “Done.”

/Very good, sir./ Nog have a sharp nod in reply before settling in his chair to drink his coffee and go through his reports.


	13. Man-splaining to the Klingons

Lt. Rozhenko returned a few minutes later and headed straight towards Ch’targh. “Commander, I have a request.”

“Rozhenko, I am surprised to see you back so soon, or at all. I expected you to be detained by the ‘lovely Lt.’.” He shot out, causing laughter to roll amongst the remaining officers in the mess.

Alexander blushed up to his ears, but made to interrupt them just the same.

“If you were about to request that a higher level of security be added to her quarters,” Ch’targh interjected, “you are too late. Lt. Nog has already asked. No one can override their lock but the security chief or a bridge officer.” he finished, smiling in satisfaction that he had guessed Alexander’s request by the look on his face.

Nog smiled as he left for his shift. Ch’targh glanced around as a few others left, leaving only the bridge officer’s, minus N’garen and the chief engineer. Alexander settled back in his chair.

“Of course that does mean that you still have access if the need arises.” Ch’targh continued mercilessly.

Alexander was about to cut him off when the captain interjected.

“I am curious, Lt., what did the woman say to you to dispel your anger so swiftly?”

Alexander would have balked at anyone other than the Captain asking questions about his personal life.

“I...she...” Alexander began, peicing his thoughts together as he went. “She admitted her mistake in going off without any reinforcement. Apologized for putting us into a weak defensive position while confronting the wrongdoer. And asked me to forgive her. She then...expressed her...happiness that we could remain friends.”

“And you want that?” the captain asked.

“Want what?”

“To be friends.” Ch’targh interjected.

“Yes.”

“But nothing more? Is she not considered attractive by human standards?” Ch’targh pushed.

“She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met.” Alexander rushed out, causing the others to chuckle. He frowned and stared at his Warnog. “I would think you could see that for yourself.” He challenged.

“She is...appropriately named.” the captain said wistfully. “It is like I have said. We see either the grishnar cat or the krada doe. But it is strange that she can make each seem equally powerful. Are all Human women this way?” Captain Tork asked.

Alexander pursed his lips. “Very much so.” He swallowed hard, turning his head to the side to relieve the tightness in his throat as he began to toy with his cup, swirling the fluid around as he focused on the whirlpool.

“And do ‘men’ usually react such as you?” Ch’targh asked.

“Like what?” Alexander asked tersely.

“When you look at her, you seem like you are about to fall on your knees and worship her.” He smiled slightly.

Alexander shifted in his seat. “I suppose she brings out my humanity. In the Human marriage oath, the man vows to love, honor, and protect her. He vows to lay aside his own desires and provide for his family. He is encouraged to show he devotion by worshiping her with his body.”

The brows of all the officers flew up.

“It sounds as if the man is made to surrender to her.” Ch’targh scoffed.

“It is not that simple.” Alexander answered. “Women tend to be...not as physically strong as men...in the sense of brute strength. Though they as strong in the sense of endurance.”

“They seem rather delicate.” Ch’targh said.

“And you have met, what, a half dozen women, maybe less, in your entire lifetime?” Alexander retorted. “I would not let Lt. Tolkien hear you say that. She would go out of her way to prove you wrong. You all saw how she brought three warriors to heel single-handedly.”

“She used her Human cleverness to defeat them, it is not the same.” the security chief interjected.

“But it was no less effective.” Alexander replied. “Many of you have fought alongside humans during the Dominion War. Have you never had the contradictory sense when you look them in the eyes that you are seeing both predator and prey looking back at you?”

“Hrmph...”the captain huffed, “I have already admitted as much.”

“They are weaker.” the security chief interjected.

“Was it weakness that allowed them to defeat the Borg?”

“The lieutenant brought up the same point, but neglected to explain how they came out victorious.” Ch’targh said.

“If one corners a human and threatens those they love or their freedom, they may see the krada doe at first, but the grishnar cat may come out at any time. They are unpredictable, equally capable of offering peace first in all honesty out of compassion for others; but also capable of being utterly vicious and ruthless if they deem it necessary.”

“Compassion, what use is that?”

“It is very useful to them. They protect their families and friends primarily, but recognize that it is to their benefit to strengthen their communities and their society as a whole. Sometimes that means sacrificing their personal desires for the greater good.”

“Pah, I don’t see that.” Ch’targh scoffed.

“You witnessed it tonight.” Alexander stated. “Why do you think Lt. Tolkien became so enraged when someone hurt her friend?”

“I would have guessed it was a point of honor.” Ch’targh said.

Alexander shook his head. “That is a description of the overall effect of her actions, but not her primary motivation. She loves her friend.”

“Love? I thought she and the Ferengi were not mates?” the captain said.

“They are not.” Alexander said with certainty. “Human compassion compels them to take another’s welfare into consideration as much as they would their own. That is why she so easily disregarded any thought of her own safety to restore her friend.”

“It seems impossible to obtain such a level of selflessness.”

“It is, that is why conflict still arises in Human culture, quite often in fact. And it is why she apologized to me. She had allowed her anger to overshadow her judgement.”

“It was brave though. I could see a Klingon female acting just as boldly.” Ch’targh said.

“She apologized because she neglected to consider my welfare or that of the security team.”

“We are warriors, we could handle it, and we did.” the security chief said.

“Yes, But she regrets putting us in the position in the first place. I suspect that she will come to you at some point in the next few days and apologize to you as well.”

The young officer’s eyes widened in alarm. “Why? How am I expected to react to that?”

“She will take responsibility for her actions out of a sense of honor. And she will likely ask you to forgive her. Although she realizes that she will still have to face the consequences of her actions, both professionally and personally; whether or not you choose to offer mercy in return.”

“And this is why she sought your forgiveness?” the captain asked.

Alexander nodded. “That, and she wants to become my friend.”

“And she offered you this friendship love?” Ch’targh questioned.

“Yes, freely.”

“And that is enough for you?” Ch’targh shook his head. “I can see the desire in your eyes as easily as I can see it in the Ferngi’s.”

Alexander nodded. “When a human offers true friendship, it is not such an easy thing to disregard. Especially from a woman.”

“And you do not believe she will desire you?” Ch’targh asked, going right for his sore spot.

Alexander glanced at him stonily. “I don’t know anything.”

Ch’targh rolled his eyes.

“I can accept her friendship at face value and leave it at that.”

“Why would you want that?”

“Plain friendship with a woman can offer a lot. They tend to be more...nurturing and tactile. It is instinctual for humans to seek out such comfort. Otherwise they will become...touch-starved.”

“Touch-starved? What is that?” Ch’targh asked.

“If a Human is deprived of another’s touch for too long it will lead to negative psychological effects, and even physical illness brought on by stress.” He said carefully. “A man will, more often than not, seek a mate, but will also rely on family members and female friends for such.”

“What exactly do you gain from that?” Captain Tork asked, now intrigued.

“Women are...soft, not in the sense of weakness. It is like...being enveloped in pure comfort with no worry that one will be attacked when one’s heart is laid bare.”

“And that does not automatically lead to sex?” Ch’targh asked.

“No, not necessarily. Sometimes the relationship is much like a sarrogate parent and child, or like between siblings. In such a case, sexual impulses are as repugnant as incest. In some circumstances, a man and woman will will be what is called ‘friends with benefits’.”

As soon as Alexander said it, he regretted bringing it up. They obviously had no clue what he was talking about, and were waiting for an explanation.

“It is when a man and woman are friends, but have sex when the need arises. Though they agree to stop the sexual relationship if either of them finds a lifelong mate.”

“How the hell is that supposed to work?” Ch’targh burst out.

“I don’t think it really does. Either they decide to make their relationship exclusive, or one of them does find a mate, and the friendship often ends. One of them may become too possessive, or the new mate refuses to accept the presence of the former lover. I think it is exceedingly rare for them to remain friends after one or another of them marries.”

“The man can simply choose to persue her as a mate in the first place.” the captain deadpanned.

“She may not want that. Then the friendship will likely end as well.”

“Nothing is without risk. Why not claim her as a Klingon would?” the captain sardonically.

His tone and choice of words of words implied that he was dismissing Alexander’s pretense that the conversation was about a hypothetical man and woman. The captain and first officer were apparently conspiring to give him the Klingon equivalent of a friendly push.

Alexander partially relinquished his hypothetical stance when he replied. “Any woman I have known would automatically assume such advances to be merely aggressive and controlling. They would see it as an affront to their free will.”

“Hrmph...it is a wonder that they are able to propigate their species at all. But there certainly seems to be a lot of them.” Ch’targh scoffed. “Is it worth it?”

“For the right woman, yes.” he said.

“Hmm...you would only risk, what? Looking weak in front of the crew, which would risk your position on board the ship, if not also in the Empire...possible rejection from her, and consequent damage to your working relationship. Not to mention, alienating her Federation friends, who seem to have ties to your father, either as friends or as professional contacts.” Ch’targh shrugged, then smirked. “It seems like a worthy challenge for a warrior of the Empire.”

Ch’targh’s last comment made Alexander laugh along with the others.

**********************************

That night, as he lay in his bunk, Alexander mulled over the conversation earlier in the evening, and his days to come working directly with Astrid.

‘I have only known her a few days.” he thought. ‘I hardly know her. I am definitely attracted to her...she is gorgeous.’ His mind went off into a tangent momentarily, picturing her smooth, fine-boned face, with her sharp green eyes revealing her humor and intelligence. Those soft pink lips, always on the edge of bursting into smile, all framed in a mob of fiery red hair. And, holy hell, every inch of her body was a soft graceful curve. She looked so soft. He had the barest notion of it, but her hands were smooth and creamy soft; and her touch was gentle, but sure.

He could only imagine that they rest of her was just as soft and inviting. Alexander surprised himself, that he even craved such things. In the years he had spent in the KDF, he had come to think of himself as more Klingon than Human. Which, in fact, he was. In the past, he had felt desire or attraction towards the Klingon females on board, but nothing like this.

‘What if it is only because she reminds me of home?’ Which, in his mind, still meant his childhood spent mostly with humans. ‘Maybe It is just the familiar I crave?’

He thought about the few brief exchanges he had with Klingon females. He had traded lust-filled glances, and on one occasion had gone so far as to seek one of them out. But once it came to the point where he had an opening to make a move, he found their brash, aggressive brand of flirting to be off-putting. Though, he thought he may seem as brash and off-putting to Astrid.

Also, he truly had no idea how his passion would manifest itself if he were ever in the position to have her in his arms. He did not know if some overly aggressive Klingon sexual urge would over take him, and he would end up hurting her. The thought repulsed him.

“Rozhenko!” a loud voice called out from the lower berth as his roommate pounded on his sheet metal ‘mattress’ from below. “Enough of the sighing and moaning! If you have a bellyache, get something from the infirmary, or shut up and deal with it! I am trying to get some sleep!”

Alexander turned on his side and tried to push all thoughts from his mind. ‘I can only simply be myself. That will either be enough, or it will not.’ he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	14. That’s What She Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been something of a slow burn so far...like crock pot slow burn. Ah, character development...But it is about to heat up in the next few chapters.
> 
> I may up the rating to explicit soon. So, fair warning.

Astrid had fallen asleep relatively fine, despite the lingering distraction in her mind that her quarters were less than secure while she slept. It hurt her pride to admit it, but she was more than a little bit relieved that Lt. Rozhenko had basically told her that he was going to have the security level increased on her door, so only the bridge officers or security chief could over ride the lock.

‘Of course, that means that he, himself, could enter her room whenever he wanted.’ she thought as she continued scrubbing out her hair during her morning shower.

/Where the hell did that come from?/ she asked herself out loud. Never in a million years did she think she would be attracted to a Klingon, all be it he was a human hybrid.

Part of the reason she felt she was so effective in her past few assignments onboard Klingon vessels, was her barely detached interest in their culture. What intrigued her was their technology, and the alien mindset that was revealed in the novel design and implementation of such. She found the differences and surprising similarities fascinating. There was an untold story behind each peice of machinery or tech, that evolved from a divergent set of choices made by engineers with a completely different social history from her own. She could read that history in every valve and misused peice of equipment she encountered.

She continued that line of thought as she finished preparing for the day. She and Nog’s two previous assignments had only lasted a matter of days each. They had gone in, fixed a broken impulse engine, and left. They didn’t even see much of the crew, aside from initially presenting their orders; which, in retrospect, Nog had done alone both times. They had also taken all their meals in her quarters during both assignments on Klingon vessels.

/Why that sneaky rat. He did it on purpose!/ she realized, pausing as she brushed her hair.

‘He knew how the Klingons would react to me.’ she thought in a flash of irritation. ‘Well, at least he was more subtle at being an overly protective big brother. But that’s not going to stop me from getting back at him!’ she resolved as she put on her lipstick.

She blinked up in surprise at her reflection in the mirror. /What am I doing?/ she spoke out in frustration. Astrid only then realized that she was applying her ‘only-for-dates-and-special-occasions’ raspberry pink lipstick, and not her every day ‘barely-tinted-to-make-me-look-less-like-a-pale-vampire’ lip gloss she usually used to keep her lips from cracking.

‘Oh, holy shit.’ She rolled her eyes at herself. ‘I shaved my legs too. I haven’t done that since I left the last Federation spaceport.’

/Damn it. I’m primping for him./

She wiped off the lipstick, but to her dismay, her lips were still stained rather pink. She put her paler gloss over it, but there was still an obvious difference.

/Oh, fuck it. It will have to do./ Astrid shook her head.

At least she didn’t have to second guess herself with the generous amount of lavender and coconut Shea butter she slavered on her skin this morning. She had used it every day she had been on the Ya’Vang. Astrid had discovered that it repelled the disgusting mites that seemed to infest the Klingon ships she had been on. And though the Ya’Vang was cleaner than her past two assignments, it’s occupants decidedly were not. She had detected the same overwhelming Klingon funk when she materialized on this ship. 

Regardless, she had overheard one of the crew on her last assignment comment that she smelled like:”flowers and fruit, and Talosian tree climbers”, (which she later discovered was similar to a gorilla).

/Go figure./ she commented to no one but herself. Not that she cared. She prefer the clean smell of plain soap, but used the perfumed stuff to distract her from the peat-moss and urine pong that seemed to hover in the air around Klingons. Though Lt. Rozhenko seemed to smell mostly of soap.

‘Alright, enough of that, Astrid.’ she thought in a voice that sounded vaguely of her father’s Oxfordshire dialect. ‘No more day-dreaming of your hunky Klingon co-worker with the dreamy chocolate brown bedroom eyes, plush bronze lips, and oh-so-distracting schoolboy demeanor.’

Her eyes gaped open as she was zipping up her jumpsuit, when a realization hit her.  
‘Oh shit, he could be the same age as a human schoolboy!’

/Ewe...oh fuck, No! Definitely no more day dreaming until I am certain his age isn’t cringe worthy./

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she headed for the door. Astrid was so distracted, she once again nearly came face first with the wall of Alexander’s chest armor. She sighed loudly at her forgetfulness and distraction.

/I was just about to ring the door./ he said, obviously embarrassed.

/No, it’s my fault. I forgot you were coming somewhere between waking up, when I remembered it, and rushing out the door for breakfast./ Astrid shook her head. /Let’s get going./ she said with a smile.

Astrid noted the repetition in Alexander’s manner from the previous days. He remained polite but mostly silent, and he occasionally looked up as is he was about to say something, but then seemed to hesitate. He again stood to the side to allow her to pass through the mess hall door first and order her food ahead of him.

She smiled convivially as they sat down at a small table apart from the other officers. She poked a strawberry with her fork and began to chew it, catching him watching her eat. Astrid raised a brow in question. ‘Well, he has the hormones of a man.’ she thought.

/I haven’t had strawberries for years./ he covered admirably.

/You are welcome to anything I added to the replicator./she smiled. /I’ll get them. That way you can pretend they’re mine and sneak some when no one’s looking./ she smirked as she rose to get them.

She raised her brow, prompting him to take a bite, smiling when he did. /Good as you remember?/

/Almost. The last ones I had were from my grandmother’s garden./

/Oh, no contest then. Replicators always lose something./ she said. /Though I did see you eyeing up my cheeseburger and fries the other day./ she grinned. /I’ll have to order up double portions for lunch./

Alexander smiled and huffed a bit of a laugh.

/So, how many years has it been since you had a strawberry?/

/Going on nine years./ he answered.

Astrid’s eyes widened. /So, you served in the Dominion War?/

/Yes./

/When you were how old?/ she asked, now completely forgetting her subterfuge to find out if he was an adult.

/Eleven, almost twelve./

Astrid nearly dropped her fork. /Why did your family allow that?/

His eyes widened at her outburst. /I was of age by Klingon standards, Astrid. I am mostly Klingon, and I passed the neurological tests. They could not stop me./

She gave him a skeptical look.

/Most of the crew on board started in the KDF even younger./

/Were you fully grown?/

He hesitated a bit, forking a few more berries from his bowl. He looked up and saw that she was waiting for an answer. /No. I looked about 16 by human standards./

/When did you stop growing?/

/When I was 18./

/And when did your beard come in completely?/

/About the same time./

/So your growth rate fell somewhere between a Human and a Klingon./ She looked at him for a few moments. /You beat the system./ she smiled. /You figured out the neurological assessments and answered them correctly, though perhaps not truthfully?/ she asked, huffing when he stared blankly back at her. /You are very smart, Alexander. I’ve watched you at your console. You skip steps when you are entering the sequences. You are doing the calculus in your head as you go, aren’t you?/

Alexander looked back at her, hesitating a beat before answering. /Yes./ he finally answered begrudgingly.

/That wasn’t an accusation, Alexander./ she smiled sweetly, suppressing a grin at his somewhat grumpy face. /Come on, let’s head to work, the interrogation is over. You passed./

Alexander laughed at her comment.

/What were you testing me for?/ he asked, half playing along.

/Your humanity. You look like a Klingon, but there is a man in your eyes, knocking around in that brain of yours./ She smirked at him before gesturing to Qo’targh to join them. She also waved at Nog slightly as they passed the larger officer’s table. He merely lifted his chin in acknowledgment, then glanced over Alexander with scrutiny.

Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

/What?/ Alexander asked, breaking with his tradition of awkward silence as they walked through the halls together.

/Oh, Lt. Nog has been big-brothering me again. But I have a plan to make him stop./ she smirked. /Though I don’t know if it will get me in trouble for a sixth day in a row./

Alexander’s eyes shot to her in alarm. /What are you thinking of doing?/

/It is his birthday tomorrow. I was thinking of celebrating it human style./

Alexander’s brows furrowed. /I don’t think that should get you into trouble. It might just seem a bit strange./

He was about to change the subject to their plan to convince the chief engineer of the necessity to approve the new part, when something occurred to him. /Wait, you are saying that tomorrow will be the sixth day in a row that you may get in trouble. Today would only be the fifth day. Has something happened already this morning?/

/No,/ Astrid answered pertly, /but the way my luck has been running lately, I fully expect something to go haywire./ she said sardonically.

**********************************

The meeting with the chief engineer, Gar'teth, went fairly smoothly. At one point the two engineers looked as if they were about to become embroiled in an argument and stall the work on the weapons array. Alexander stepped in, pulling rank as third in command to push the changes through so they could move forward.

They headed towards the industrial replicator to get the adaptors reproduced.

Astrid insisted that they only replicate one to start out. She sighed when she held it under the magnification screen projected from her visor. 

/Come here Qo’targh, take a look. What do you see./

The young bekk stood over her shoulder, studying the part. 

Alexander gave him the once over, at first alarmed by the bekk’s proximity to Astrid. However, he did not get the sense that Qo’targh had any notion of making any physical advances towards Astrid. Instead, he seemed to hold the Lt. in respect and almost appeared to hang on her words with boyish attention.

/It does not look right. Like the layers of metal are not sticking together as well./

Astrid nodded in agreement and approval of Qo’targh’s assessment.

Alexander glanced at the part through the screen once Qo’targh stepped back. /It looks like the metal is not aligning correctly at the atomic level./

/Yeah, looks like it. There must be a slight misalignment in the plasma exchanger./ She frowned as she threw the part into the reclamation. /I will have to realign it before we replicate the whole batch./ She looked up at Alexander. /I can call you later when I get this repaired, and it is up and running./

/No, I will stay and assist you. I should be able to help you with some of it./ he answered.

Alexander proved to be more than a help as they worked in tandom for most of the morning. His knowledge of the Klingon tools came in handy when there was no Federation equivalent to do the job. They finished just before lunch, hot and tired.

Astrid replicated the part again while Qo’targh began putting their tools back. /It is spot on now./ she smiled. /I think we should reproduce all the parts now while the replicator is working perfectly. I don’t want to risk someone man-handling the replicator while we are at lunch and knocking it out of alignment again./

/I agree./ Alexander nodded as he and Qo’targh began lining up the parts on an antigrav pallet as she replicated them.

After they left engineering, Astrid split off from them. /I’m going to clean up a bit before we eat./ She also wanted to check up on Nog to make sure no one was harassing him any more. Alexander and Qo’targh were waiting outside her door like sentinels when she came out.

She raised a brow, then glanced at them both before walking up to Qo’targh. She grasped his hand and turned it over. /You have grim and coolant under your nails. It isn’t healthy to eat with chemicals all over you. They will build up in your system over the years and eventually make you sick./ she pronounced, letting go of his hand and grabbing Alexander’s. She raised a disapproving brow when she saw that his hands were in a similar state.

/There is a washroom just off the mess hall, we’ll cleanup there./ Alexander responded, making it clear that he had no intention of allowing her to go through the halls unescorted. Qo’targh nodded in agreement with Alexander.

Astrid rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue as she began walking with the two males in her wake. They peeled off from Astrid to wash their hands as she went ahead. When they came out, they saw Astrid standing about midway in the long queue for the replicators.

She waved them up to her, but they shook their heads, not willing to jump the line. Astrid sighed, but she understood their reluctance, it probably would have started a fight. Though as always, she did the inexplicable to Klingon sensibilities and turned on her heel to face the warrior directly behind her.

She glanced up at the young officer’s eyes through her long red lashes and stood hip-shod, accentuating the curves and dips of her form, as she slightly pulled her lower lip through her teeth. She smiled at him, tilting her chin up slightly before she spoke, to give the Klingon a few moments to take in the full effect.

/Would it annoy you if I get food for my co-workers as well when it is my turn?/

The young officer tore his eyes from her form and lips, answering her abruptly. “That is acceptable.”

Astrid nodded gently. /Does anyone else mind?/ she asked the six other warriors between her and her co-workers with a questioning brow. She graced them with a sweet, pleased smile when they consented.

Astrid looked up at Alexander with a shit-eating grin when he and Qo’targh stepped out of line to walk up to her. /Do either of you have any objection if I order us all the same thing?/

/No./ Alexander answered, giving her a wry look for her blatant flirting with the crew to get her way.

Qo’targh shook his head, surprised and rather oblivious as to how she got the others to agree without any argument. 

/Qo’targh, could you get a pitcher of Warnog and some mugs while the Lt. gets a table. The seats are filling up fast./ she asked. /I can get the plates./

Qo’targh complied without a second thought. Alexander shook his head at her brass, but did as she asked. 

Astrid carries two plates in one arm waitress style and grabbed the third with her free hand before heading to the table where Alexander was sitting. 

/Excuse me, I have to get by./ she smiled at the warrior behind her again. /Thanks./ she said softly as he stood aside for her.

Alexander suppressed a chuckle as he watched her walk towards him. The crowd of jostling warriors parted in a wave on either side of her, opening a clear path. Their heads turned as she passed, watching her hips sway like a pendulum as she balanced the plates in her arms.

She put her plate down before setting the others before Alexander and Qo’targh.

/What is it?/ Qo’targh asked, lifting the bun to inspect the lump of meat underneath.

/It is a hamburger with Greek sauce and Greek fries./ she said. /The vegetables go on top with the ketchup./she smiled. /Some people skip the lettuce and tomatoes, but I suggest trying it with at least the onion and pickles. It’s better that way./

He did as she suggested as she added a slice of cheese to her steaming burger and fries.

Qo’targh’s eyes widened a fraction as he bit down, letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

Astrid smiled. /Hits the spot, right?/

A warrior at a nearby table made an obvious innuendo about what ‘spot’ he would be aiming for other than his stomach. All the warriors within earshot of the rather loud comment burst out laughing.

Qo’targh started from his seat, ready to confront their disrespect towards his mentor. Astrid grasped his forearm and shook her head, dissuading him.

Alexander had his mouth full when the warrior made the raunchy comment, but did not shift. In truth, the same thought had flitted through his head at the time. Instead he gazed at Astrid, ignoring the raucous conversations going on around them. They locked eyes momentarily, and continued to glance at each other as they ate.

Another Klingon at a nearby table began to brag about his romantic conquests, inferring that he had two females fighting over his sexual talents. Others joined in as the conversation became increasingly descriptive and vulgar.

Alexander became more irritated at their remarks, obviously intended for Astrid’s ears, and threw down his napkin, ready to confront them.

Instead he watched gape mouthed as Astrid turned in her chair, giving them her full attention.

The warrior continued describing his exploits in a brothel, grinning fully as she watched him.

“So there I was, holding her bare-assed as the other proceeded to strip off her shirt. It was a feast for the eyes. I regretted that I had only two hands and one cock as they argued jealously over who would get to go first.” The warrior laughed with the others before he turned his lust filled face to Astrid, taking his time to drag his eyes over her body.

Astrid gave him the once over, recognizing the bluster in his words before lifting a brow. /Pbst...bullshit. I’d sooner believe that your left hand was getting jealous of your right./

A moment passed as they waited in silence for the U.T. and Astrid began to turn away. Alexander sat in slack-jawed shock at her rejoinder, seeing the warriors pause a beat as her words registered.

Laughter exploded in the room, the young officer and his friends included. A table of females where N’garen, T’ar’kor, and Cha’kata were sitting were still belly laughing when the others had stopped.

/You are a witty one, Human. I was not expecting that./ the warrior said, chuckling amiably.

Astrid shrugged and smiled. /You set yourself up for that one. It was an old line from a book anyway./ she grinned.

He nodded back respectfully, then he chuckled again, remembering her words.

N’garen waved her over while was putting her plate in the reclamator. “Lt. Tolkien, if you ever get sick of putting up with their ‘bullshit’, you are welcome to join us. They do not mean disrespect, but their boasting is tiresome at times. They know nothing of what they speak. They crave attention.” she said dismissively.

/There is no need to explain it to me./ she said softly, causing the females to lean in. /I know a room full of mostly virgins when I see one. And it is like I have said before, I am not here to pop their cherries, and stamp their V-cards./ she proceeded to explain the human idioms, sending belly laughs around the table.

The females’ laughter dissolved into a more subdued state as they all looked over Astrid’s shoulder. Astrid turned and looked up to see Alexander, stoically standing behind her, though a full blush over his cheeks and neck betrayed that he had heard much of what was said. /Are you ready to go?/ He asked, averting eye contact with her as he sucked his bottom lip through his teeth. He looked at the others at the table, then looked away. The female Klingons were smirking and looking him over with assessing eyes, glancing knowingly between them.

Astrid smiled casually and stood up. /Let’s get on with it, shall we?/ 

Alexander nodded stiffly as she joined him and they walked out together.

N’garen shook her head and turned back to the other females after Astrid and Lt. Rozhenko disappeared through the door. “If Lt. Tolkien gets through to that one, it would be a tale worthy of legend.”

“It would be a shame for such a handsome male to remain so unobtainable.” another commented.

“I doubt he will be able to hold out much longer. He looks as if something were about to ‘pop’ any moment now.” N’garen joked, causing them to laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid is paraphrasing a line from ‘Outlander’, with all the respect that wonderful series is due, and merely for entertainment and Easter egg value.


	15. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Alexander and Astrid walked briskly to the torpedo bay, with Qo’targh pushing the pallet loaded up with parts and tools behind them.

Astrid looked up and around, somewhat in awe of the expansive room, loaded with several rotating torpedo arrays.

/The KDF is certainly focused on their weaponry./ Astrid said, impressed.

/Yes, the Ya’Vang outguns even Federation vessels of an equivalent class./ he answered proudly.

/Some of this is newer than the original design specs./ she said.

/Yes, I reconfigured the arrays to maximize the available space. It took Chief Gar’teth and I, and both of our teams two weeks to finish it all./

/Running three shifts?/

/Yeah./

/I am impressed./ she grinned back.

Alexander gestured around the room, enthusiastically pointing out different areas where they would need to work.  
/Wow./ she said gazing around. /Well, you would know better than me where to start./

Alexander smiled, obviously pleased with himself and her reaction to his domain. Astrid smiled as well. His reaction reminded Astrid of how a boy would show off a treehouse he built himself, or how her brother showed off his new flitter to his girlfriend, Anna.

/We should start in the upper array. The torpedos in the racks are empty shells. There is less of a chance of fire if one of the old adaptors fails while we are replacing it./

/Sounds good, what’s the fastest way up there?/

/We can take that turbolift to the upper level. But we will have to leave the pallet just outside on the platform and carry the tools and parts up the final ladder and walkway./

/Got it./ she answered before they all headed up.

Astrid and Alexander prepared to make the final climb up to the maintenance tube.

/I don’t think I can reach the bottom rung of the ladder. I’ll need a boost./ Astrid said as she wondered why there was such a gap between the floor and the bottom rung. Astrid looked between Qo’targh and Alexander, then back at Qo’targh, walking up to her assistant.

/Qo’targh?/ she asked by way of prompting him.

The young bekk hesitated a beat before he went to grab her about her hips.

Astrid quickly moved her hands up to the crooks of his elbows and pushed back. /No, Qo’targh, not like that./ she said, alarmed at first by the realization that there was little she could do to stop him. He was so incredibly strong. The flash of panic she felt dissipated when he dropped his hands and stepped back, looking as if he was merely awaiting orders.

Astrid relaxed a bit and moved her hand to his upper arm. /Stand over here, next to the bulkhead,/ she indicated with a slight push, feeling relieved when he complied,/and interlace your fingers like this./ she demonstrated. /Qo’targh, you will have to bend down some, so I can get my foot into your hands./

He seemed to finally get the idea, and did as she asked. Astrid laid her hands on his shoulders and put her foot into his hands.

Alexander came up behind her to spot her. He gave Qo’targh a stern look. “Just stand up straight...slowly. Don’t toss her up.”

Qo’targh gave his superior officer a sharp look, as if to say ‘I wasn’t planning to.’ But he did have to slow down more than he anticipated, she was much lighter than he had thought.

Astrid steadied herself slightly as he stood up fully. She looked down and was taken off balance, having a sense of deja’vu from a time when she was a small child and her father would carry her on his shoulders.

She smiled a bit. /It’s quite the view you have up here./ she joked, before she reached up to grasp the rung. She slide her opposite leg up to rest her knee on his shoulder briefly, then climbed on the ladder completely.

Astrid disappeared momentarily when she got to the top. She reappeared, leaning over the edge as she lay prone on the walkway above.

/Alexan...Lt. Rozhenko, if you would come halfway up, you and bekk Qo’targh could hand everything up to me./

Alexander nodded. To her chagrin, he reached the bottom rung with just a slight hop and climbed up easily. After he had passed all the tools and parts to her, Alexander climbed the rest of the way up. Astrid rocked back on her heels quickly to get out of his way. She watched as he pushed up on the decking and came to kneel just in front of her. She slid backwards on her knee, only realizing she had been staring once he raised his chin to lock eyes with her. Astrid abruptly turned away from him, and opened the access doors to peer down the dimly lit tunnel.

/It’s a tight fit./ she said, instantly grimacing at her choice of words. She was thankful that she was not facing him as she felt the blood rise in her cheeks. /I think you should go first, it will be easier for me to shuffle in around you./

Alexander nodded silently as he came up beside her. When she glanced at him, his cheeks were equally flushed, but he also didn’t seem to want to make eye contact with her. He stacked the parts they would need in the heavier of the two toolboxes, and pushed it ahead if him as he crawled in. Astrid looked away when she caught herself staring at his ass as he went.

Astrid crawled in after him. There would be barely enough room for them to work side by side, much less sit up properly. ‘Tight fit, indeed.’ she thought.

Alexander rolled partially on his side, looking back at her, reaching to take the rest of the supplies.

Alexander looked her in the eyes briefly, when their fingers inadvertently touched. He clenched his jaw and subverted any thoughts of her soft skin. Instead, he moved to lean against the bulkhead to give her as much room as possible as she moved forward. Nothing he could do could keep him from focusing on her as she shimmied up along side of him.

/There’s barely enough room to move in here./ she commented dryly, dismissing her embarrassment over their rather intimate proximity. /I think you should lay flat on your back. I don’t see how you would be able to move your arms to work otherwise./

Alexander realized she was right. Her shoulders were much narrower and she was much more flexible than him. He stopped his mind from following that train of thought, and focused on their task as she slid next to him, tucked just under the crook of his arm.

Once they began working, they both relaxed; again working so seamlessly, they could anticipate each other’s moves in companionable silence.

They both sighed in unison when they came upon a component that had been damaged due to obvious man-handling.

Alexander dropped his head back in frustration. /Stupid shit./ he murmured.

Astrid huffed. /I’m glad we are in agreement./ She leaned on her side, propping up on one elbow, and twisting at her waist as she turned her face towards the entrance.

/Qo’targh, can you hear me?/ she called out.

/Yes, Lt./ he answered. /Do you need me to come up?/

/No. I’m going to send a part number to your tablet. I need you to go to engineering and replicate it. Just check that the replicator is still in alignment. Be back in 20. Comm me if you run into any problems./

/Yes ma’am./ he answered, before they heard his heavy steps trotting off. 

Astrid shook her head in frustration again before looking back down at Alexander. She blinked, catching him raking his eyes down her body, then slowly following her curves to settle his gaze on her breasts.

Astrid became instantly aware that she had been hovering over his chest slightly. She was preventing him from moving his hands, which were resting just above his shoulders, without somehow touching her.

He looked even more alluring in this seemingly vulnerable position. When he turned his eyes up towards hers, Astrid was taken aback by the undeniable longing he held in his deep brown eyes. She had expected to see only lust. 

He seemed to freeze, only moving his eyes to look from her eyes to her lips. She parted her mouth, and he watched as the tip of her tongue peeked out slightly to lick her lips. 

To his relief, she did not pull back when he went up on his elbows and leaned in, honing in on her mouth. He paused briefly, looking over her face for a sign of consent of his advances. She responded by curving her torso even further over his chest, and glancing at his nose before tilting her head to accommodate his lips. She rested a hand on his chest and fluttered her eyes shut. Alexander sucked in a small breath and leaned his face to hers, slightly in awe that he was in a position to have what he desired.

Fate chose that exact moment to unfortunately intervene and dash his hopes, as the ship rocked around them, sending her cheek crashing against the ridges of his forehead.

She pulled back from him as her cheek burst into pain. Her face twisted into a grimace.

An alarm blared. /Are you alright?/ he asked as she was asking,/Are we under attack?/

/No, it is a yellow alert./ he said, tapping his comm. /Lt. Rozhenko, reporting in, Cmndr. Ch’targh./ There was a long buzz of static before it dawned on him that he had spoken in Standard. He then repeated his words in Klingon.

“Rozhenko?” Ch’targh barked.

“Yes sir...What happened?”

“We struck a meteor in subspace. Report to the bridge. Is Lt. Tolkien with you?”

“Yes Commander, we are still working on the array.”

“Lt. Tolkien, report to the bridge as well.”

/Yes sir./ she responded, before completely disentangling herself from Alexander to put away the tools. She looked back down the tunnel. Her brows furrowed when she saw a blast door blocking their way a few feet behind them. /The impact must have triggered the fire suppression system./ she sighed. 

An awkward game of twister ensued as they as they both attempted to turn in the cramped tunnel.

/The mechanism is jammed./ Alexander huffed. He tapped his comm in irritation as he contacted the bridge. The lock release was all but destroyed on their side, and they would have to wait for help.

/Are you Alright?/ he repeated his question from earlier. 

/Yes. I think it just got bruised when.../ she trailed off.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes, as they both shot furtive glances at each other and kept coming up short. They were both at a loss as to what to say about their aborted kiss. The silence was broken by a fist pounding on the opposite side of the blast door.

/Astrid!/ Lt. Nog hollered.

/Yes Lieutenant!/

/The lock is melted. We are going to have to cut the door out. Can you and Lt. Rozhenko move in a meter so we can put up a force field?/

/I think so./ she answered. /Just give us a few minutes./

/We have to grab the equipment first...this may take a while./

/Got it!/ she said before turning to Alexander. /We might as well turn back around. I don’t want to be face first with a force field./

He nodded before they turned to repeat their game from earlier. They both crawled to the far end of the tunnel.

Astrid tapped her comm. /Nog, we are as far away as we can get./she said, leaning against the floor, shoulder to shoulder with Alexander.

/Okay. I am going to bring up a thermal image to be sure you are well out of the way./ he said. A few minutes later he commed again. /Astrid, you aren’t far enough away, you will get burned./

Alexander and Astrid glanced at each other in frustration. /Hold on Nog. I’ll call back in a minute./

She turned to her side to look at Alexander. /I think you will have to lay on your side so we can...spoon./

Alexander looked back at her in confusion before his mind supplied him with an image of what she was suggesting and his brows rose. /Oh!/ he blurted out before he rolled onto his side.

She rolled to lean her back against his chest, then sighed. /Alexander, this isn’t going to work any better unless our knees are bent./ she said softly.

He complied, feeling his legs pressing against her as they curled together.

/Lean more towards me and lay your right arm against the floor, then pull us further back./

He did as she instructed, and found that she was tucked even closer to him. He hovered his left arm above her, before deciding to brace it against the ceiling, instead of completing the embrace.

/Alexander, you aren’t going to be able to stay like that indefinitely./ she smiled, turning his face to his slightly. She clasped his wrist and laid his arm around her waist, resting her forearm on his. /Just relax, it is what it is./ she said as she settled in against him as if it were natural.

Alexander huffed a stilted laugh. ‘As if that’s possible.’ He thought as he pushed her hair slightly away with his cheek.

Astrid tapped her comm. /Lt. Nog, we are ready./

/Acknowledged. I am just going to check again.../ he paused. Low chuckles erupted in the background. /That...should work.../ he said.

Alexander’s comm intoned. “Lt. Rozhenko?” Cmndr. Ch’targh asked with an inflection of amusement.

Alexander grimaced and slid his hand out from under hers. /My comm is on my belt./

She leaned forward more to put some distance between them, but inadvertently pressed her rear against his core, stimulating him past his already tenuous control of his arousal.

He tapped his comm. “Lt. Rozhenko here.” He answered testily.

“Ah, Good!” Ch’targh said. “I was not sure you could reach your comm from what I was seeing on the thermal imaging.” A chorus of chuckles broke out over both comms.

Alexander hissed a sigh, all at once agitated at Ch’targh, embarrassed in front of Lt. Tolkien, and losing any pretense or possibility of control over his arousal, the evidence of which was pressing a hard line on the back of her thigh. He bristled, past frustrated, and utterly humiliated. A low growl slipped past his lips, now he didn’t even know what to do with his hand. He closed his eyes, tense lipped, sighing harshly through his nose. He knew that she could not be ignorant of his current predicament.

Astrid turned her face to him again, assessing his affect in a single glance. She reached up and grabbed his hand lightly, guiding him to embrace her even more intimately, with his hand on her rib cage just under her breast.

Alexander’s eyes snapped open once again, seeing the short distance between her lips and his. His hand trembled slightly upon realizing where she had placed it. She reached her free hand back and traced her fingers along his cheek, taking her thumb to stroke his lower lip, parting his mouth slightly.

/A kiss would have been nice,/ she smiled seductively, /but this is good too./

/Ahem.../Nog cleared his throat to remind them that her comm line was still open. Low murmuring in Klingon muffled in the background as well before she tapped it off.

/Astrid.../ he pushed out lowly, /they probably still have the thermal imager on./

/I know./ she said as she rested her head back on his shoulder. She tilted her head away from him, exposing the column of her neck to him. Astrid slipped her foot between his calves and hooked it around his ankle, then pulled his foot forward slightly. The net effect of her actions was to have his erection press even more firmly to her.

Alexander let out a small, strangled, /Ah!/, as his hips canted forward of their own accord. He tipped his chin up high, tightening his shoulder blades together as his spine began to arch. /Oh shit!/

/Don’t move Lt. Rozhenko./ Nog’s voice chirped up from her comm.

/Yeah, don’t move Alexander./ Astrid repeated, teasingly. Her body trembled from her suppressed giggles.

/Oh god.../ he somewhat groaned, /Stop moving so much./ he implored lowly, brushing his cheek against her neck and hair.

She stilled at the sensation, then reached back once again to stroke his hair as he nuzzled further into the crook of her neck. His lips barely touched her skin as he caressed her neck with ticklish gentleness. Small puffs of hot breath broke the sensation in a steady rhythm. Astrid’s hand dropped back on his as they interlaced their fingers. They both slowed down as they heard a phaser begin to cut through the blast door, though neither of them was willing to allow the spell to break completely.

The blast door fell off with a loud thud, though neither of them flinched from the loud sound. They merely relaxed their bodies at the same time, in silent agreement to preserve what privacy they could in their new, fragile intimacy.

/I’ll go through first./ he said softly, though there was a look of determination on his face. He intended to protect her from the others’ scrutiny to the best of his ability.

Astrid glanced over his face with a soft smile and nodded mutely. They disentangled their legs once the force field was lifted. He crawled backwards out of the tunnel, as she turned to shove their equipment along to him.

Alexander backed completely out, then stood to stretch his back completely, relieving his shoulders and legs of the cramps that were beginning to form. He turned and scanned the small platform. Besides Cmndr. Ch’targh and Lt. Nog, there was the young security chief, Gar’teth, and another member of engineering.

“We need to clear off this platform so we can bring out the tools.” He said to everyone and no one, before turning to his subordinates, which included everyone but Ch’targh and Nog. He judged that Lt. Nog would be the most useful, and would have discretion out of respect for Astrid, under the circumstances. He did not want Astrid to have to face a group of snickering males, who would likely only leer at her. There wasn’t anything he could do to get rid of Ch’targh. The commander emphasized this point as he crossed his arms and shifted to plant his feet, smiling in challenge towards Alexander. 

The two males faced off briefly, before Alexander turned towards the other Klingons. “Take the equipment as you go.” He ordered.

Astrid heard the exchange as she waited to pass the tools out. She could only see a sea of legs on the crowded platform, aside from Nog, who glanced at her from the entrance as he passed the tools and equipment to the others.

She could see Alexander from his waist down as he gave his orders. The bulge tenting the front of his pants was prominent as he stood in profile, facing another warrior. Astrid looked down and sucked in a short breath. ‘Get it together.’ she ordered herself, ‘Don’t betray yourself or him. We deserve better.’

She scooted out the final few feet, resting on the edge and dropping one leg to step out. Alexander bent down and offered a hand to help her out. She smiled at him as she accepted the gesture, and and was quickly glad she had as her knees nearly buckled from cramps that shot up her legs. He steadied her with a brief hold on her waist. Once she was firmly on her feet, he let go and walked to the railing.

“Bekk Qo’targh, toss up that canteen of water.” he called down. He caught it with ease and unscrewed the lid before handing it to her. 

/Here Astrid, drink./ he said softly. She passed it back to him once she had her fill, gesturing for him to take the rest.

/You are hurt, Lt. Tolkien./ Nog said as he stood looking between Lt. Rozhenko and her in question, frowning slightly.

Alexander looked at the crescent shaped cut on her right cheek with a bruise blooming around it. He frowned at the contradictory feelings that arose. He forgot that she was injured. Even though it was accidental, he still felt burden of responsibility for Astrid being hurt by him.

He also felt a wave of possessiveness as she touched the cut lightly, causing it to reopen, and a drop of blood to run down her cheek. She caught it with her fingers. Alexander tore his eyes away as he looked for something to staunch the blood.

“Lt. Nog brought a med kit.” Ch’targh said, uncrossing his arms to point to the kit on the floor.

Alexander retrieved it and opened a sterile dressing, handing it to her to wipe off the blood.

Ch’targh and Nog’s brows flew up when Alexander took out the dermal generator and medical tricorder. He scanned her face.

/It is just a bruise, there is no fracture./ he said before healing her cheek. She just stood passively and allowed him to tend to her. He nodded when he was satisfied that she was completely restored. She responded with a gentle smile.

/Lt. Tolkien, What still needs done?/ Nog asked. /I will have our team finish so you can clean up before dinner./

She and Nog leaned in the tunnel as she explained what still needed done.

Ch’targh glanced over Lt. Rozhenko. “You are treating her like a mate, Lt.” He gave him a pointed look. “It only took seven minutes to cut out the door. The crew will get the wrong idea if you continue acting so with her.”

“They will get the right idea.” Alexander said steadily. “They all need to back off.”

Nog and Astrid exchanges looks. Klingons never said anything in a discrete tone. /I think the team and I can handle it from here./ Nog said.

/I think you are right./ she answered.

Astrid stood up. /I’m ready to go./ she said to the two males, breaking their standoff.

Alexander nodded, standing to the side to let Ch’targh go down first. Obstensibly it was in deference to Ch’targh as his superior, but in reality he was unwilling to leave Astrid alone with him.

Alexander went down the ladder swiftly after the Commander, dropping to the floor from the bottom rung. He immediately glanced up to watch her descend, absentmindedly pushing back the bystanders loitering on the platform.

Alexander begrudgingly allowed Qo’targh to approach the ladder when she stepped on the bottom rung. She rose her brow in question at the drop. Qo’targh grabbed the second rung and patted his shoulder to indicate she was to sit. Astrid sat on his massive shoulder, then looked at Alexander and tilted her chin, gesturing for him to come forward.

Alexander reached up to grasp her hips as she rested her hands on either side of his head. Their eyes met and never left each other’s as he lowered her down to the floor. Her hands glided down from Alexander’s shoulders to his hands in one fluid motion before they released each other.

Astrid looked up at him for a long moment before speaking. /I’ll see you at dinner./ she said, gathering her calmness to break eye contact and walk away.

/Lt. Rozhenko?/ bekk Qo’targh spoke up to break the daze of his superior officer. /Do you want me to walk with her?/ he prompted.

Alexander nodded mutely before he got ahold of himself. /Yes./ he nodded sharply, not even realizing that he was speaking in Standard.

“Yes, bekk Qo’targh, do that.” He repeated, finally shaking himself out of his stupor.

He glanced down at his hands, seeing the grime staining his skin and nails, and frowned. Alexander began to walk off.

“Lt. Rozhenko?”, he heard his subordinate and second shift relief call out behind him.

Alexander turned on his heel, realizing that he would have to give report to his relief before he left. He had been focused solely on cleaning himself up and making himself presentable before he would see her again at dinner.

He gave Corporal Ja’kar orders as he simultaneously filled out his shift report at breakneck speed. He abruptly shoved the duty tablet into the corporal’s hands, then walked out.

Alexander ignored the curious looks he was getting from Nog and Astrid’s team, as well as the other crewmen he passed on the way back to his quarters.


	16. Getting Ready

His roommate was on 2nd patrol and Alexander was relieved to find the rooms empty. He sat, pulling off his boots and his oh-so-Human socks, that he still had the habit of wearing. After all the years in the KDF surrounded exclusively by Klingons, he still could not stand the feeling of sweaty feet in leather boots. That, or the pervasive odor of smelly feet that inevitably occurred from going barefoot in leather shoes.

He removed his weapons, and stripped off his armor, gauntlets, and gloves; spending a few minutes to touch up the leather and clean up smidges of grease and dirt before he walked to the fresher.

He stood at the counter and pulled off his tunic, grimacing at the pong of his hybrid sweat that pervaded his shirt as well as his armpits. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His rather hairy chest and armpits were his most obvious human trait. That, and the line of hair that trailed below his navel, leading to his pubic hair; a trait that he had never realized that pure-blooded Klingons did not share until his first shower in the barracks of a warbird.

They didn’t get a five o’clock shadow on their chops and neck either. He had a particular memory pop into his head of when he was forced to work sixteen hours straight and neglected to shave before going out to eat. He endured endless questions and comments from Ch’targh about his fuller beard.

Alexander sighed and worked out his warrior’s braid before switching on the water. Only when he was about to strip off his pants and underwear in one go did he realize that he was still sporting quite an obtrusive and obvious erection. He huffed and shook his head at his hard-on having such a persistent mind of its own.

The thought of the circumstances and the woman who had brought it on flitted through his mind, causing his member to twitch and making it even more difficult to remove his pants. His cock bobbed out, perfectly perpendicular, as he stood.   
He glanced at the mirror. He saw an absolute savage staring back at him in his reflection.

His hair was not yet brushed out, and all askew. There was grime on his face and hands, and his skin gleamed with pungent sweat beneath his hairy body. He frowned, wondering what Astrid would think of such a sight. His cock, however, did not agree with Alexander’s self-depreciation and hardened almost excruciatingly. He felt his scrotum tighten when he thought of how perfectly his body curled against hers.

Alexander gritted his teeth and stalked into the shower stall, frustrated beyond reason as he wondered how he was going to get his pants back on; knowing that there was a sure fire way of accomplishing this task.

He had not taken himself into hand for over a week now, he realized as he scrubbed out his hair. He had felt the urge, but his generic, go-to sexual imagery had fallen flat and led no where the last several days.

Alexander continued washing himself more vigorously than usual, determined to look less the savage by the time he was through. He imagined Astrid would be cleaning up as well and looking luminous when he saw her at dinner.

And it was the stray thought of her undoubtedly showering at this very moment, that brought to life the longing image of the expanse of her soft supple skin and silky, newly washed hair that moved in slow motion through his mind just as he began to wash between his legs.

His knees nearly buckled and his buttocks clenched tight. The wash cloth had barely grazed his skin, but his erection was hyper sensitive. He dropped the cloth and took himself in hand, his brain too incoherent to do anything else as his mind supplied image after image of her.

Alexander remembered the feel of her hair as it tickled his cheek when he had ghosted the column of her neck from behind with his lips. He only managed to get in a few slow strokes before the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced pulsed in a strong wave and he climaxed. His vision whited out as his eyes rollled back. His knees locked while his spine arched violently as he came.

He barely kept himself standing as he rested his forehead against the tile wall. He braced his palms against the wall as his hips thrust wildly, with no further stimulation. The climax was almost painful as his core tightened even more. He strained as he pushed out the last short stream of fluid. His entire core trembled as his overworked muscles began to relax and his brain flickered back online. Only then did he become aware of the rumbling in his chest, produced by the continuous groan he was loudly vocalizing.

He sucked in several deep breaths, turning his face to the side when he began to choke on the stream of water hitting his face. Alexander gave himself a moment to recover, then quickly rewashed himself, remembering that he was due to meet...everyone...at dinner. He switched on the sonic cycle to dry his hair and body quickly and got out. He frowned when he saw that he had neglected to run his usual pants and targh-sleeved tunic through the wash. He threw them in and wrapped a towel about his waist to retrieve another set of clothes. 

He grabbed his other set of grey pants and deep blue, long sleeved tunic, which he did not favor because the fit was tighter. He lifted an arm to the side to test if he could still move adequately. He tightened his bicep, then laughed softly at himself as he was indulging an urge to check himself out.

/Not bad./ he smiled. /Not so much like a barbarian now either./ he said before he shaved.

He brushed his hair into long wavy cascades, then checked the time, choosing to forego his warrior’s queue in favor of saving time. Alexander donned his armor, belt, and collar quickly, sitting to get his socks and boots on. He grabbed his baldric, dk’targ holster, and gauntlets before he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr...yeah....so that just happened. Alexander has to steady his nerves somehow.


	17. Just Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuing interest you wonderful readers!  
> I apologize for the delay in posting, life got messy in good ways and bad.

Alexander strode in long steps to camouflage his haste to get to the officer’s dining hall. He was unaware of the attention he garnered with his gliding human stride as he passed by other crew members in the halls, focusing completely on his goal. He caught himself just before he went through the doors and entered in a more sedate pace, though his gate was no less human in its powerful grace. 

He frowned minutely when he scanned the main table. It was almost fully occupied, but Astrid was nowhere in sight. He walked up and picked up his tankard. Alexander lifted his face to a table of staring eyes. He scowled slightly and resisted the urge to utter a challenge of “What?”.

Ignoring their looks, he turned away before they could come up with whatever it was that they wanted to say. As soon as he turned towards the barrel of warnog, he saw Astrid. He smiled a bit, the sight of her bringing to mind the image of a Grecian nymph dipping an urn into a fountain. Her freshly washed skin and hair seemed to cast a soft glow about her as she stood under the dim lights over the drink station.

Astrid turned in one slow graceful motion, lifting her eyes as a soft absentminded smiled played on her lips. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted as she saw him. Her green eyes drifted under her red lashes as she took in the sight of him slowly from head to toe and back, blinking when she reached his eyes again. He was stunningly handsome and she could only stare.

Her reaction of admiration surprised him for half a moment, then the corners of his mouth quirked slightly in a confident smile which unfurled fully in his eyes. And his eyes never left hers as he shifted seamlessly into a purposeful stride towards her.

The net effect of his intense focus directed towards her cause her to suck in a small gasp; though she stood frozen, utterly transfixed. At the last moment, Astrid remembered the tankard in her hand and brought it up as a last ditch, feeble blockade while the distance between them shrank.

/Hello Astrid./ he said, glancing at her tankard, which she raised higher in both hands like she was offering it to him. His smile grew, surprised at her being flustered, and watched as a blush bloomed on her face.

/Good evening Alexander./ she recovered, smiling back more naturally. She lifted the warnog slightly. /Here, take this one. I’ll fill the other./

Alexander began to grin, bemused at her cover up. /Thank you./ he said as he took it from her, not hesitating in the least to bypass the handle and instead thread his fingers with hers as he took the cup.

Astrid covered up her startled shyness at the touch he initiated by slipping her fingers out from under his grasp of her and the tankard as she turned to fill the other.

She blinked up at him after she filled the other tankard, just as fixated on him now as he had been on her. An appreciative smile curled on the corner of her mouth as he side-stepped to allow her to pass, and kept glancing at his eyes as they walked to the main table.

Astrid raised a brow and smiled in approval as he again pulled out her chair and pushed her slightly up to the table. She smiled and continued to consider his form as he sat beside her; not attempting to camouflage the trail her eyes took from his tawny hair to his buttocks, back up his muscular arms and shoulders, to his face. She smirks challengingly at him when their eyes locked briefly.

Alexander was caught between shock and pride when saw her blatantly checking him out. In his peripheral vision, he could detect the attention of several of their dinner companions focusing on he and Astrid’s exchange. A satisfied, slightly smug smile settled on Alexander’s face as he broke eye contact with her and focused on filling his plate.

Astrid sniffed a slight laugh as his chest puffed out under her attention. She grinned, glancing up at the others who were watching their interaction with varying degrees of discretion. Which, for a Klingon, meant that they were all blatantly staring at them, though their expressions varied from somewhat blank stoicism, to confused curiosity at what they were witnessing, to all out amused leers.

Astrid glanced at Nog, who gave her a slight look of mocking disapproval at the blatant desire she directed at Lt. Rozhenko. She shot a cocky grin back at Nog, before ignoring everyone’s looks altogether as she began to fill her plate.

“Have you fully recovered from your ordeal today, Lt. Tolkien?”, Captain Tork ventured out of curiosity. He had seen the report and heard enough banter and gossip amongst the bridge crew already to ascertain that something had gone on between the woman and his weapons officer. Lt. Rozhenko’s focused demeanor and her seductive glances had not escaped his attention either.

She gracefully craned her long, slender neck to turn her lovely green eyes towards him with a calm smile on her face. The entire effect of which made her face radiate when she blinked and smiled fully before answering.

/I am quite well, thank you Captain./, she said, giving him the briefest of attention before her eyes fell to Alexander’s; who had focused his attention back to her as soon as she began to speak. His eyes raked up and down her neck, knowing from his experience a few hours earlier when he had brushed his lips along the column of flesh from her ear to the hollow of her shoulder, that her skin was unbelievably soft and supple, and she smelled all at once sweet, and indescribably feminine.

Alexander tore his eyes away from her all at once, taking another bite of his food. Astrid smiled to herself and turned back to eat as well.

Captain Tork glanced over the pair. Something unspoken seemed to pass between them again, though they barely spoke to each other or made eye contact for the rest of the meal.

Astrid made a show of paying attention to the conversations at dinner, but she remained distracted. Every time Alexander shifted in his chair or moved to take a bite of his food, her attention drifted slightly to focus on him in her peripheral vision. When the meal was done and the officer’s began to drink in earnest, Astrid finally hazarded a glance at Alexander as he closed his eyes, tipping back his head to drain his remaining Warnog.

The desire in her eyes was obvious as she stared at him, watching the dim light play off his hair, the burnished skin over his hard angled cheeks and jaw, and the pale pink of his lips as they worked over the brim of his mug. A bit of the ale escaped the corner of his mouth, and a streamed in a thin rivulet over his beard and down his throat. Her eyes followed the trail and paused as she watched his throat bob up and down as he swallowed.

“You seem uncharacteristic silent tonight, Lt. Tolkien.” Ch’targh said bemused. “Is something distracting you?”

Alexander abruptly opened his eyes, catching Astrid watching him.

A blush began to blossom over her cheeks, with a reciprocating, bronzer version flushing over Alexander’s cheeks as their eyes locked. Astrid regarded his face for a few beats longer as she pulled her lips through her teeth, plumping them; brashly ignoring the Commander’s question at first. Her lashes fluttered rapidly, seemingly in the effort it took for her to take her eyes off of Lt. Rozhenko to address the second in command. She smiled pertly, raising an annoyed brow for being called out. /Yes./, she answered plainly.

Captain Tork looked from the young woman to his gape-mouthed 2nd and 3rd in command, and began chuckling and shaking his head. Astrid grinned cheekily back at the captain before turning back to her food. She quirked her brow in amusement when she scanned the table to see that all eyes were on her. She outright scoffed, not willing to indulge any more intrusive remarks, then wiped her mouth with her napkin before she made her excuses; though the use of courtesy was lost on the Klingons.

/What are you up to tomorrow, Lt. Tolkien?/ Nog asked, trying to delay her.

Astrid settled back in her chair, letting out a small huff, and giving Nog an exasperated smile. /Well, I received a com from Moiseur Sisko, of New Orleans, Earth./

/Jake called?/, Nog asked. /When, Astrid?/, his face lit up, /What did he have to say?/

Astrid sucked in a laugh at his enthusiasm. /Hmm...he called just before I came down to dinner...he said that he would call you tomorrow morning for your birthday and.../ Astrid began speaking in a language that the U.T. did not translate. The words were thick and sensuous, once again the eyes of the officers focused on Astrid as her lips and tongue moved at a hypnotizing pace.

/Was that French?/ Alexander asked, taking his eyes off her lips for only a moment.

/Oui, bien sur./ Astrid smirked before turning to Nog. /I’d translate it for you, but it is supposed to be a surprise./, she giggled like a girl. /You will just have to wait until tomorrow morning. Jake said he would call at 05:00, terrain time./ she smiled coyly.

/Wow, he is waking up before noon and everything, it is miraculous./ he quipped.

/Hmm...yes. Well, my gift comes along with his./ she grinned. /And now, I will be going to bed, Nog. I have to be up at the crack of dawn./ She said as she stood and walked casually out the door.

Ch’targh stared hard at Alexander a moment, then gave him a swift kick under the table to prompt the novice male into action. The Commander then did the most generous act Alexander had ever witnessed of him. 

“I’m sure the Lt. Rozhenko can escort the woman back. I had some things to discuss with you about tomorrow’s maintenance schedule.”

Alexander took the hint, and grabbed at the opportunity to talk to Astrid alone.

/Lt. Tolkien!...Astrid!/, he called down the hall.

She looked back and paused, leaning against the wall in the busy corridor to wait for him.

/I thought I was done needing babysitters./, she commented.

/It is not that...well...it is that still...but.../, he stalled mid-sentence, suddenly at a loss.

Astrid smiled a bit. ‘Lord!’, she thought, ‘How does he make that awkward schoolboy/Klingon demigod thing work for him?’ She decided to put him out of his misery and slipped her hand under his elbow, tugging it a bit.

/Let’s hang out for a while, hmm?/, she asked casually.

He nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be led by her through the halls. When she finally paused by a door, he was surprised at first to see that they were at her quarters. Though he kicked himself a moment later when he remembered that this was where they were heading all along.

She entered the key-code and turned around to face him. /You didn’t answer me yet. Is this alright? Do you want to come in?/

At first he just nodded again, but then tried to find his voice. /Yes./, he croaked, then quickly cleared his voice, though it still sounded a bit hoarse.

/I’ll get you a drink. Why don’t you sit?/ she gestured towards the small bench and chairs. /I’ll be right back. I need to change out of this dress uniform, they are always uncomfortable./ She smiled when he responded again with a silent nod.

She hung up her dress uniform top and slipped on a loose, cowl necked shirt. Astrid kicked off her boots, then put on her cabin socks. She grabbed a bottle of wine she kept in her footlocker and her tumblers before she re-emerged. She set them down next to her PADD on the foot stool. She smiled, seeing him sit, somewhat stiffly in the lone chair.

/Has it been a while since you have hung out with humans, Alexander? Did you forget how to chill out?/, she smirked, causing him to laugh gently. /Maybe lose the armor and the knuckle-spiked gloves./ She gave him a wry look. /And consider disarming yourself? I can hardly chill out with you armed to the teeth. I’ll be right back./

She returned just as Alexander was hoisting his chest armor over his head. He turned to face her, watching with some curiosity as she set her pillows and blankets on the bench, making a little nest.

/The metal furniture is charming and all, but I am not to proud to admit that I want to sit somewhere comfortable at the end of a long day./ She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit. He complied, though he sat just on the edge of the seat with his elbows resting on his knees.

/How old are you?/ she asked as she uncorked the bottle.

/21./, he answered.

She nodded. /Sorry, it is just a bit odd for me to reconcile allowing those any younger to drink./ She glanced at him before handing him the wine. /Do you even like human wine? I didn’t think to ask./

He nodded. /Yes. My grandparents gave me a little bit on Sabbat when I was a kid./, he took the glass and settled back into a more relaxed position, taking a sip. /I had forgotten the taste of sweet things./

Alexander fidgeted a bit when she leaned back with her PADD and drink in hand, tucking both of her feet under her.

/Do you have a preference of music?/, she asked.

He shook his head at first, then smiled a bit. /What were you listening to in the mess hall when you were singing to Lt. Nog?/

Astrid giggles. /You caught on to that, did you? I hope you were the only one, aside from Nog./

/I think your secret is safe./, he deadpanned, causing her to giggle some more as she pulled up the song.

Alexander smiled and sniffed a laugh occasionally, remembering her pantomime that first day. He took a sip of his wine and nearly choked on it when he saw her firing her finger pistol towards him at the same point in the song. His choking dissolved into a deep, rich laughter.

Her eyes lit up even more brightly as she smiled in response to his laugh. /I like seeing you laugh. You are even more handsome when you smile./, she ventured.

His eyes widened a bit and his smile faltered. Alexander turned from her gaze and gulped down the contents of his glass before he reaching for the bottle to refill his drink.

/I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable./, she said.

Alexander glanced at her, then looked at his feet. /I am just not used to having things like that said to me./

Her brows shot up. /No one has ever told you that you are handsome before?/

He turned his face away in discomfort. /It is not that...I mean...No, I have never had anyone call me handsome before...But, I mean...I am just not accustomed to kindness and tenderness, softness and sweetness, and loveliness anymore. There is no place amongst Klingons for those things. But I remember them...I miss them, and I desire them again./ He said earnestly, now facing her.

Alexander reached out his hand tentatively towards hers. He traced the fingers and tendons of her hand with surprising gentleness. He exhaled softly, savoring the feeling of her creamy skin, hazarding another glance up at her. Their eyes locked immediately. Alexander moved his hand to further envelope her hand and wrist. His eyes made a continuous circuit between her lips and eyes, making his desire to kiss her plain. But he dropped his hand and gaze immediately when the door opened and Lt. Nog entered the room.

Nog glanced at them briefly. /I just came to grab that bottle of Saurian brandy. I’m heading back to meet the Captain and 1st Officer./ He sucked his head as he went to the bedroom.

Alexander shifted uncomfortably. /Perhaps I should go./, he debated to himself aloud.

/There is no need./ Astrid countered, placing her hand softly on his knee.

Her touch, as gentle as it was, grounded him to the spot. All the blood blanched from his face, though his heart pounded fiercely. He gasped slightly and felt a furious blush returning to his cheeks when Lt. Nog came out of the bedroom, but Astrid’s hand remained on his knee. The muscles of his thighs and rear clenched as Astrid began to lightly stroke his thigh as she began talking to Nog.

/Are starting the celebration early, Nog?/ She asked, smiling as she turned her head towards her friend, though she still idly caressed Alexander’s thigh.

/For a few hours, at least./ Nog smiled, not quite making eye contact with either of them. /Who am I kidding? I will probably be gone long enough to officially celebrate./, he smiled, raising the bottle. He raised a piece of fabric and a mag lock in the other hand, nodding towards Astrid. She returned his nod before he left.

Once the door closed, Astrid lifted her hand from Alexander’s knee and refilled her wine, taking a few sips before gazing at him over her glass.

/What were we talking about?/ she asked. Alexander’s eyes widened, caught trying to remember where they had left off; now too distracted from the lingering sensation of her idle caresses.

/Ah, yes./ she said, /You were discussing your rather rebellious desire for gentle things./ Astrid smirked, and took another sip of her wine before setting down her glass.

Alexander’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped as if he were about to speak; though he seemed at a loss as to what to say. He did, however, choose to respond as he pursed his lips and set his jaw in determination. He reached out and clasped her wrist, turning to face her. Alexander leaned towards her, pausing halfway as he upturned her palm and brought her wrist to his face. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, before pressing the gentlest of kisses against her pulse point. He grazed his lips against the petal soft flesh of her wrist, tracing a trail along the veins of her slender forearm, then returning with equal devotion back towards her hand, breathing in her scent as he went. Alexander stilled his ministrations, pausing over the mound of her thumb, opening his eyes to look at her.

Astrid had the look of the Krada doe again as she stared back at him. A flash of fear overtook her as she thought that he was about to sink his teeth into the meat of his thumb. But her heart raced in desire when she saw equal desire reflecting in his eyes.

Alexander dropped his eyes closed, his lips parting as he brought his mouth in contact with her hand. He delicately touched his rather sharp teeth over the base of her thumb, before closing his mouth into a plush, reverent kiss; then he completely let her go.

Astrid was shocked by his unexpected tenderness, dropping her hand to her lap before she regained her wits. She blinked and recovered her breath as she shifted closer to him, laying ahold of his hand. She kissed each of his fingers and his palm briefly before reaching to cup his jaw instead. A small smile graced her face as she idly caressed his cheekbone, down to his beard, then parted his lips with her thumb. She raised her eyes to his, looking both aloofly ethereal, and utterly bewitching and bewitched. She smiled again, raising her chin ever so slightly in invitation to him to reattempt their kiss.

Alexander responded in the only way his mind and body would allow at that moment. He closed the gap, adjusting the tilt of his head to hone his lips straight into a kiss, even before he gave a thought as to where to place his hands. He was immediately lost in the unending softness he felt as his lips sunk into hers.

Astrid slipped her hands behind his head, resting her arms on his shoulders; triggering Alexander’s consciousness into the realization that he had hands of his own. He fumbled momentarily, reaching blindly to find purchase on either her hips or her waist, while still trying to coordinate the movement of their mouths. She distracted him significantly when she began to card her fingers through his hair. He stilled completely, opening his eyes as he pulled slightly away.

Astrid blinked her eyes open, wondering why he had stopped. Wondering if he didn’t like the way she kissed him. His expression seemed bewildered to her. She mirrored his expression, though she smiled slightly in question.

/What is it, Alexander?/ she asked.

His mouth gaped a moment as worked out what he wanted to say. /It’s just that I...I don’t want.../ he hesitated a moment as she looked at him in question. /I don’t want to hurt you./

Astrid raised a brow. /That’s good. I don’t want to be hurt./ She looked his face over. /Let me ask you this./ she locked eyes with him. /If I told you no or asked you to stop, would you listen?/

/Yes, of course!/ he answered emphatically.

/Well then.../ she trailed off before she closed the gap between them. She leaned against his chest so that their torsos were pressed together. /I promise to do the same./ she smiled. /I’m glad that collar thing is gone./ She said just before she placed a rather chaste kiss on his lips. She followed it with a rather unchaste kiss. Astrid plucked his lower lip between hers then pulled it through her teeth, softening the slight sting by lavishing her tongue against it.

Alexander let out a slight moan, which became more intense once she began to kissing and nipping along his jaw and down his throat. When Astrid began to suck on his pulse point, then calm the burn with her tongue, Alexander’s chest began to heave.

/What are you doing?/ He asked.

She looked his face over calmly, then sat up. /Too much?/ she questioned. /I know you have an instinct to bite. I thought a hicky was a compromise we could both live with. /She reached out and brushed the bruising spot on his neck with her thumb. /And perhaps keep it to where our uniforms cover them./

Alexander eyes widened then he nodded dumbly before he found his voice. /What if Lt. Nog returns. I don’t want to expose you to that./

Astrid sucked in her bottom lip and smiled bemusedly back. /Haven’t you ever heard of leaving a sock on a doorknob?/ His look of confusion was enough of an answer. /It is more of a thing on college campuses and at the Academy. You leave a sock in the doorknob when you have company and don’t want your roommate walking in./

/I have heard of it, but I really didn’t understand it./ he admitted.

/That is what the sock and mag lock were for./ she said. /Though you would be lucky to get anywhere near 2nd base with me tonight. I am not that easy./

Alexander nodded dumbly again, only remembering vaguely of hearing about some sexual metaphor related to an ancient Terrain game, and made a mental note to look it up. He hazarded a guess that she would at least allow him to go as far with her as she had already gone with him. He did not waste another moment before he leaned in towards her for another kiss. He had a notion of the human practice of ‘french’ kissing, and experimentally dipped his tongue past the rim of her lips after their initial kiss.

Her response was immediate and intensely passionate; swiping her tongue against his, coaxing his deeper into her mouth. He let out a strangled moan when she began to suck on his tongue in earnest.

Alexander was only half aware of the music playing in the background as he leaned forward, crowding her space as he cradled her head and caressed her between her shoulders and down her smooth spine. He barely hesitated a moment before he lifted he legs to lay them across his lap.

His gentleness and tenderness took her by surprise. She released his tongue and blinked up at his, surprised at her own passion to this man that she barely knew.

He shocked her by kissing her lips and jaw and throat with such controlled gentleness. She brushed his forelocks away from his face and over his shoulder as he pulled away from nuzzling the crook of her neck, causing her to squirm slightly.

He looked at her with a slightly goofy smile. /Ticklish?/ he added with a smirk.

/Yes./ she said. /I think it’s the beard./ she smiled shyly. /That was a bit more than a simple kiss./

/I didn’t mean to be so...aggressive./ he said, loosening his hold and looking abashed.

Astrid huffed as she slid her legs off his lap, tucking them beneath her again. She gave him a wry look. /I think I was the one being more aggressive./ she grimaced slightly, glancing at him. /I am usually not so...forward. Especially after only knowing a man for just six days./ she glanced up at him, raising a brow as his eyes wandered over her body, obviously only half paying attention to what she said.

/So beautiful.../ he murmured absentmindedly. He traced his fingers over her hand, looking absolutely smitten when he raised his eyes to hers. She blinked back a startled, wide eyed look of recognition or the love entwined in his tone and affect.

Alexander straightened up a bit. /You called me a man. Do I seem so to you?/

/Yes, in many ways./ she answered. /I have never been attracted to Klingon males before./

/Does that make me something more, or something less than others you have met?/ he sighed slightly.

/It makes you something other./ she said.

/My humanity is that obvious./ 

Astrid smiled. /Maybe to me./ she said. /But you look all Klingon...with the pretty hair and all./ She sucked in her cheeks, giggling, causing Alexander to laugh. She grinned. / That’s what you get for fishing for complements./

Alexander sputtered a laugh. /Me? I would never do such a thing./

Astrid snickered. /Sure you wouldn’t. You were preening like a peacock at dinner tonight. You knew you looked handsome./ she said. /But to answer your question,/ she said with a smile, /Your humanity comes out in your humor, and your smoother rhythm of movement. And also that look you get in your eyes...so like a man...Except when you are pulling your stoic Klingon face./ she teased. /But I mistakenly masculine, just the same./

He huffed and shook his head at her teasing. When he looked back at her, he got caught in her gaze. He looked her up and down. Alexander picked up her hand and kissed her palm. Closing his eyes tightly, he again barely grazed his teeth against the mound of her thumb, and kissed her pulse point, feeling it jump under his lips before he looked up at her. She was blushing fully red and breathing somewhat deeply. He sniffed a small laugh.

/Well that is definitely Klingon./ she murmured before collecting herself. /I think Lt. Nog will be wanting to come back soon. Perhaps next time we will actually take the time to talk./

Alexander grinned before reaching over to grab his armor and hoist it over his head. /We talked./ he said before he flipped his hair out, causing her to stifle a giggle.

/Definitely very pretty./ she smirked. /If my little sisters were here, they’d love to braid it./

Alexander gave her a stoic, mock scowl. /You are definitely a girl./ he shook his head.

Astrid giggled, giving him a sardonic look. /Your spiked gloves./ she offered them up. /Oh? How so?/

/You giggle like a girl./ he said, smirking as he looked down to put on his gloves. /...and they are gauntlets./

/‘And they are gauntlets.’/ she aped, though with a decidedly British accent. /You are such a guy./ she mocked, as she swatted at a lock of his hair when she passed him to go to the door.

He rounded on her, catching her hand, though held her wrist rather gently. Alexander cornered her slightly near the door. /And you are definitely the more aggressive./ he said before he kissed her fingertips, then let go of her hand.

Astrid snaked her hands behind his neck. /Hmm, perhaps./ she said before tilting up her chin to kiss him again. 

The kiss was slow and tender, and more affectionate than anything else. Astrid went up on her tip toes and parted his hair to expose his ear. She made as if she was about to whisper something to him, causing him to stoop down slightly; but only a muffled sigh came out as she kissed him right behind his ear. She then kissed his lobe before pulling it through her teeth. She gave him a closed mouth smirk when she pulled back, seeing his face blush into a deep bronze right up to his ears.

/Is that considered aggressive?/ she asked when his expression stalled. She ducked under the arm he was using to cage her in and tripped the sensor, opening the door. /Goodnight./ she said simply before she removed the sock and mag-lock from outside the door.

Alexander looked her up and down, still flustered before he walked out. /Goodnight Astrid./

She looked him over , biting her lower lip, as he turned on his heel and headed down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, suggestions, and kudos would be appreciated. I intend to update this fic weekly. It will basically be a crack fic with a generous amount of romance and action.  
> So...yeah...this is about Alexander Rozhenko...Worf’s son. Last seen as an angsty, whiny “teenager” (well, 8-11 year old), with two left feet on DS9. I am giving his character the benefit of the doubt that he would grow a few more inches and put some muscle on since his character was last seen in canon. So my premise is that he did learn something and matured in the 9 years since the end of the Dominion War. Also, I would think with Worf and K’Ehleyr as parents (Michael Dorn 6’3” & Suzy Plakson 6’2”), Alexander would end up rather tall, and rather good looking.  
> But I do not think he has completely shed his dorky side, though he may hide it better. We shall see...
> 
> Other than that I will be using:  
> “ “ for quotes of spoken Klingon  
> / / for quotes spoken in Standard  
> ‘ ‘ for quotes that are thought but not spoken aloud.
> 
> Most of the story takes place on the IKS Y’vang; the ship Alexander was transferred to at the end of “You are Cordially Invited”. There are some Easter eggs and 20th & 21st century pop culture references and songs sprinkled throughout the fic. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
